<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She is a WHAT?!: The Remnant of the Abyss. by Custodesmeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299608">She is a WHAT?!: The Remnant of the Abyss.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Custodesmeep/pseuds/Custodesmeep'>Custodesmeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She is a What!?: the continuing series. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms, RWBY, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Smut and Feels, Improper use of naval mines in chapter 15. (why yes i am going for that trope.), Other, Reincarnation is bullshit., Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, all characters are aged up to be appropriate, all violence is graphic when helljumpers are involved., slight trauma in future chapters., weiss has a rifle, winter is grumpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Custodesmeep/pseuds/Custodesmeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Remnant that's not quite as we know it, a very old Abyssal tries to right ancient wrongs. And discovers some familiar souls in the process.</p><p>Co written by dalek-in-a-hat, who does not have an AO3 account.<br/>all chapters that are named with: Chapter (insert chapter number here). (sample text)<br/>are 100% lewd, and can be skipped if you don't want to see them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Neopolitan, OC/winter schnee/yang xiao long, Qrow Branwen/Sienna Khan, Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She is a What!?: the continuing series. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----<br/>
The island of Patch.</p>
<p>A figure in a midnight black cloak walked into town, the only features visible under the hood were two black metallic horns of which the tips of which were peeking out from under the hood. </p>
<p>The figure kept walking, only stopping to buy food or a snack. </p>
<p>Tai watched the strange cloaked figure walk through Patch.  Cautiously he followed them as they walked, hopefully they were not a threat. </p>
<p>Stopping under a cherry tree, the figure knelt and buried a small box in the roots of the tree. Tears slowly ran down the figure's face, "My love. I miss you so much. You told me how you wanted to be buried under the cherry blossoms." </p>
<p>Tai muttered a prayer for the soul of the figure's loved one, and watched as the figure carved a name and a short message onto a metal headstone, and secured it into the ground.</p>
<p>"Bye. My love. I hope we meet again someday." The figure said before trudging off, Tai watching the cloaked person leave, before walking up to place a flower against the headstone. The inscription on the headstone read:<br/>
</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
‘Nagato,<br/>
</p>
  <p><br/>
Here lies a Loving wife,<br/>
</p>
  <p><br/>
Loyal companion, and Stalwart protector.<br/>
</p>
  <p><br/>
Desecrate this grave and you will die.’</p>
</div><p>------</p>
<p>After the airship ride to Beacon.</p>
<p>“Easy there little sister.” Yang said as she pulled Ruby back to her side. “They’re just weapons!”</p>
<p>“Yang! They’re not just weapons! They’re an extension of ourselves!” Ruby exclaimed, smiling happily. “I love seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people!” </p>
<p>“Ruby, come on, try and make some friends of your own!” Yang said, pulling Ruby’s hood down over her face. </p>
<p>“Why would I need friends when I have you?” Ruby asked, tilting her head. </p>
<p>“Because being a huntress is dangerous, and you are gonna want people you can rely on.” Yang said, ruffling Ruby’s hair. “I’m gonna go get a snack, see ya later sis!” Yang said as she ran off. </p>
<p>As she did so, Ruby spun around in place, falling into a pile of luggage behind her. “Yang! Wait where are the… dorms?” </p>
<p>As Ruby laid in the pile of suitcases, she heard a voice yelling at her, “What are you doing?!” </p>
<p>Weiss stood over the pile of her luggage, facepalming at how clumsy the girl before her was. “Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?</p>
<p>“Uhh...” Ruby said, picking up some of the suitcases to hand to the girl standing above her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gimme that!” Weiss said, grabbing the suitcases, opening one and pulling a dust vial out. “This is refined dust, if you had broken it, you could have DIED!” </p>
<p>“Uhh.” Ruby said, scratching her head and looking up at the white-haired woman. </p>
<p>‘Oh no. She’s his niece.’ Weiss thought to herself, helping Ruby up off the ground. </p>
<p>Ruby sneezed, causing Weiss to jump and let go of the vial, sending it flying through the air. ‘Ah shit.’ </p>
<p>It was caught by a girl with black hair and a bow on her head, who walked over to the other two, holding out the vial. “That’s Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.”</p>
<p>Weiss took it, smiling and twitching at the reminder of her family. “And you are?” </p>
<p>Ruby stood up and smiled, holding out a hand for a handshake. “I’m Ruby Rose! Nice to meetcha!” </p>
<p>“I’m Blake Belladonna,” she crossed her arms and glared at Weiss. </p>
<p>‘Belladonna… oh. She’s a faunus,’ Weiss thought to herself, hiding a blush, she collected her luggage and walked away. Blake headed in the opposite direction, despite knowing that doing so would take her further from her destination. Ruby tripped over her own feet as she went to follow Weiss.</p>
<p>Ruby laid there on the floor groaning, ‘What did Uncle Qrow mean when he asked me to say hi to Visegrad for him?'</p>
<p>“Hey!” Ruby opened her eyes to see a blond boy standing next to her. He offered her his hand so she could pull herself up, “I’m Jaune, and you are?”</p>
<p>“Ruby. Wait, weren't you the person that vomited on the ride here?” Ruby asked, she giggled at Jaune’s embarrassed spluttering. </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Later<br/>
Beacon Academy’s atrium</p>
<p>Ruby and Jaune walked into the large atrium, looking around at the crowd of people. </p>
<p>“Ruby!” Yang beckoned Ruby over to her, “Over here! I saved you a spot!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See ya later Jaune!” Ruby said, running over to her sister, leaving Jaune standing there as the rose petals Ruby left in her wake fluttered to the ground. </p>
<p>Yang smiled and hugged Ruby, giggling. “How was your first day Ruby?”</p>
<p>“It was good!” Ruby exclaimed, hugging her sister back.</p>
<p>Weiss watched the two sisters from the other side of the room, thinking, ‘I can’t help but shake the feeling that Ruby is related to some old friends.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or do you mean since you ran off to eat and I almost exploded?” Ruby snarked at Yang, grinning at the expression on her sister's face.</p>
<p>“Yikes, meltdown already?” Yang said, her eyebrow raised in concern.</p>
<p>“No, I almost dropped some dust.” Ruby retorted back, glaring at her sister. </p>
<p>“Are you being sarcastic?” Yang snarked, ruffling her sister’s hair. </p>
<p>“I wish. Though I did see some cool guns, there was this one girl with a rifle that had a bayonet!” Ruby said, giggling happily.</p>
<p>Weiss smiled, as she walked up behind the two. “I think you’re speaking of my gun? Myrtenaster? I’m Weiss by the way” She said, holding up her bolt-action, pressing a button on the stock, causing it to shift into a rapier-style sword. When she looked at Yang, her brain stuttered for a moment as she thought, ‘She looks almost exactly like her, if she had been blonde… could she? No… she’s dead.’</p>
<p>Yang blinked, there was something eerily familiar about Weiss, but she couldn't place it.</p>
<p>Weiss rolled her eyes, “And yes, Ruby did almost explode but that was in part my fault, as I did not properly secure my Dust vials.”</p>
<p>“Well, glad to see that you made a new friend Ruby!” Yang said, smirking at the sputter from her sister and the facepalm from Wiess.</p>
<p>Then, a tapping was heard from the stage as three of the teachers walked onto it, the headmaster, Professor Ozpin, stepped towards the microphone, as the other two, one with snow white hair and a badge on her shirt saying, ‘Professor Visegrad’ wearing a leather jacket, and pants, with a holster on her thigh, and the deputy headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, stood to his side. </p>
<p>‘Oh no. sis, you just had to bring the big gun.’ Weiss thought, when she noticed the pistol that Professor Visegrad was carrying.</p>
<p>“Ahem, I’ll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge,” Ozpin pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “In order to hone your craft and to acquire new skills. And once you have finished your education, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people of Remnant. But as I look upon you, all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge can only carry you so far.” </p>
<p>Winter scanned the crowd, and smiled slightly when she saw Weiss waiting. It seems that all the training had come in handy, who would have thought?</p>
<p>“It is up to you to take the first step.” Ozpin said and stepped back from the microphone to allow Glynda to use it. </p>
<p>“You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Your initiation begins tomorrow.” Glynda walked off and let Winter step up to the microphone. </p>
<p>“You are DISMISSED!” Winter roared, chuckling at how many of them jumped in the air suddenly, taking note of those who had been aware of their surroundings and ready for any surprises. As the students exited the atrium heading for the ballroom, she walked off the stage.</p>
<p>‘Let's hope to god that she’s still out there doing some good. Otherwise we’re all doomed if these kids are our next generation of protectors.’ Winter thought to herself, walking into her office and sitting at her desk, which had a name-plate titled, Winter Visegrad.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Ruby lay down on her sleeping bag, sketching the weapon she had seen holstered at Professor Visegrad’s side.</p>
<p>Yang landed  next to Ruby, on her sleeping bag with a thump. “It’s like a big slumber party!”</p>
<p>“I don't think dad or Uncle Qrow would approve of all the boys though.” Ruby pointed out, rolling her eyes at the grin on her sister’s face. </p>
<p>“I know I do, though girls are fine as well.” Yang purred, a light blush on her face as she stared at the shirtless group of young men on the other side of the room, before she facepalmed as Jaune walked past in a bunny onesie.</p>
<p>Ruby giggled and returned to her drawing, humming she tried to recall what had been engraved on the holster. </p>
<p>“What’s that?” Yang asked, peering over Ruby’s shoulder at the drawing. </p>
<p>“It’s the pistol I saw Professor Visegrad carrying. I’ve already written a letter to the gang at Signal, so I’m trying to figure out where the professor’s weapon could have come from.” Ruby continued her sketching of the engraving, it was an eagle perched on a globe, with a four letter motto under the globe in a language she didn't know. </p>
<p>“Alright Ruby, just don't stay up too late.” Yang said, she ducked under a thrown pillow from her sister. </p>
<p>Ruby sat up and looked around the room, she noticed Blake sitting against a wall, reading a book by candlelight. “That girl…” </p>
<p>“You know her?” Yang asked, tilting her head. </p>
<p>“Not really… she saw what happened this morning, but left before I got a chance to talk to her.” Ruby answered with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Well now’s your chance!” Yang said, pulling Ruby to her feet and towing her over to Blake, seemingly oblivious to Ruby protests.</p>
<p>Blake looked over the top of her book as they approached, and rolled her eyes when Yang waved. </p>
<p>“Helloooo!” Yang said in a sing-song voice. “I believe you two may know each other?”</p>
<p>“Aren't you the girl that tried to blow herself up?” Blake asked. </p>
<p>“Uhhh… yeah, my name is Ruby Rose.” Ruby said, holding a hand out to shake. “But you can call me Ruby.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” Ignoring the offered hand, Blake continued to read her book. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Yang whispered to Ruby, who just shrugged in response. </p>
<p>“I don't know, help me.” Ruby whispered back, glaring at her sister. </p>
<p>“So… what’s your name?” Yang asked, Ruby tilting her head.</p>
<p>Blake sighed, before replying. “Blake.”</p>
<p>“Well Blake, I’m Yang! Ruby’s older sister!” Yang said, grinning happily. “I like your bow.” </p>
<p>“Thanks.” The undertone of ‘fuck off and let me read in piece.’ should have been unmistakable. </p>
<p>Yang smirked, “it goes pretty well with your pajamas.”</p>
<p>“Riiight…” She turned the page.</p>
<p>Yang grinned widely, “Nice night, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s lovely.” Blake said, looking up from her book. “Almost as lovely as this book. Which I shall continue to read as soon as you leave.” </p>
<p>Yang opened her mouth, but before she could say a word, Blake blew out the candles, resigned to the fact that she would not be able to read any further, plunging the room into darkness. Shortly thereafter, everyone went to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>The locker room <br/>The next day</p><p>“So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on?” as she spoke Weiss was inspecting Mytenaster’s action. “I’m sure everyone must be eager to work with such a strong and well-known individual such as yourself.”</p><p>“Hmm. I’m not quite sure.” Pyrrha said, “I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may.”  </p><p>“Well, I was maybe thinking we could be on a team together?” Weiss shifted her weapon back into its rapier form and sheathed it. </p><p>“Well that just sounds grand!” Pyrrha answered, smiling. </p><p>“Yeah, but it's all up to luck, isn't it?” Weiss countered, before walking off. “So, let's hope that the chips fall on where it is best.” </p><p>“You know what's also great?” Jaune said, walking alongside Weiss, she groaned internally. “Me!” Weiss rolled her eyes and valiantly resisted the urge to poke Jaune’s eyes out. Jaune continued on, oblivious to the danger. “So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day.” </p><p>“Respectfully? Jaune, I’m not interested in you at all. Maybe try and talk to Pyrrha. She seems interested.” Weiss said, walking away from the flabbergasted Jaune. </p><p>Glynda’s voice crackled over the intercom, “Would all first year students please report to Beacon’s cliff for Initiation? All first year students report to Beacon’s Cliff immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>Later <br/>On the cliff top</p><p> </p><p>"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said, looking over the group of students.</p><p> "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda stated. "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." </p><p>"What?" Ruby squeaked, before sighing. "Ohh…"</p><p>"These teammates will be here with you for the rest of your time at Beacon." Winter barked, before continuing. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."</p><p>'What kind of arbitrary system is that?' Weiss thought, suppressing the urge to facepalm. 'It makes no sense!'</p><p>“Oh, this is gonna be fun.” Yang remarked, as she put her sunglasses in her pocket. </p><p>“After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest.” Winter said, glaring at some of the more relaxed students as they took their positions on the tiles. “You will face opposition. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will have a very bad day.” </p><p>“Um, professor?” Jaune said, raising his hand. “Will you be dropping us off or…?” </p><p>“No.” Winter said, smirking as she looked over the students. “You will be developing your own landing strategy.”</p><p>“But how exactly will we be landing?” Jaune asked, nervously looking around. </p><p>“YOU WILL BE GOING FEET FIRST!” Winter barked, as the tiles launched the group of students into the air. </p><p>‘Goddamnit sis.’ Weiss groaned, as she flew through the air. </p><p> </p><p>“What does that meeaaanNNN-!!!” Jaune screamed, as he was suddenly catapulted into the air. </p><p>----</p><p>Shortly after<br/>In the air </p><p>“That was cheesy as hell sis.” Weiss muttered, as she used her glyphs to slow herself down, landing safely on the forest floor as Ruby spun around a tree branch, landing next to her. “Well, you’re not the worst partner.” </p><p>“Yaay!” Ruby said, smiling and waving to Weiss. “Well, looks like we’re partners.” </p><p>“Seems like it.” Weiss said, transforming her sword into its rifle form. “Come on, we need to get going.” </p><p>In the distance, Yang giggled happily, using her gauntlets to slow herself down, the recoil counteracting her velocity. “WAHOO!”</p><p>“Aaand that's Yang.” Ruby said, smiling as she followed Weiss, both of them walking north, before they heard a roar. “Well, this is gonna be fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, did you hear that?” Weiss said, holding up her hand for Ruby to stop. “Fuck, beowolves.” She cursed, as a group of beowolves stalked out of the bushes surrounding them.</p><p>-----</p><p>Farther north<br/>Emerald Forest </p><p>Yang rushed through the forest, heading north as he looked around. “HELLO!” she called out, looking for another student, before she turned to look up, as she heard a curse. </p><p>“Fuck.” Blake muttered, as she landed on top of Yang, knocking her to the ground. </p><p>“Get off me please!” Yang grunted, fighting down the urge to tease her newfound partner. “Well, I guess we’re partners now.” </p><p>“That does seem to be the case,” Blake sighed as she leapt to her feet, ‘not who I hoped to be partnered with, although meeting her here would be a long shot as she is back at home.’ She strode off to the north, tossing a “Well, what are you waiting for?” over her shoulder when Yang didn’t immediately follow.</p><p>“You of course.” Yang snarked back, as she jogged after Blake.</p><p>Blake sighed, drew Gambol Shroud and fired three times into a small thicket, “Ursai, two of them, you take the left, I take the right?” As Blake spoke her weapon was reconfiguring to its sword form.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah!” Yang said, as she loaded her gauntlets.</p><p> </p><p>There was a brief and very violent scuffle, that resulted in two more dead Grimm and the girls none the worse for wear.</p><p>-----</p><p>Back with Ruby and Weiss</p><p>Weiss cursed, as she stabbed a beowulf with her bayonet, before pulling the trigger as she pulled the bayonet out of the Beowulf. “Damnit!”</p><p>“Ack!” Ruby yelped, as she dodged a swipe from a beowulf, as she swung her scythe around, slicing a Beowulf in half, as another leaped at her, before it was shot dead by Weiss.</p><p>“Don't get cocky.” Weiss said, as she grabbed ruby’s hand, and used a glyph to help them jump in between the trees, heading north. “We don't want to get bogged down.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>A short hike later;</p><p>Yang and Blake stepped out of the trees into a small clearing with a decrepit stone structure in the center. “Do you think this is the right place?” Yang looked to Blake for an answer.</p><p>“Who knows? There could be any number of old temples in this forest,” Blake cautiously entered the ruin. “Chess pieces?” She examined the black king piece in fascination, ‘is this made out of obsidian?’ Cautiously Blake licked it, “yep, that’s obsidian alright,” she looked over at her partner “Yang, Is something wrong?”  </p><p>“How can you tell by licking it?” Yang said, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“I had an interesting childhood,” Blake paused briefly, a wistful smile on her face “as much as my parents may have wished otherwise at times.” She grinned, “Anyway, we have more pressing concerns than my childhood, your currently airborne sister for one.”</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Back on the cliff </p><p>“Well, looks like Weiss has found a partner.” Winter mused, as she looked at her scroll. “Miss Rose should be a good influence on her, and vice versa.” </p><p>“Hmm.” Ozpin said, as he sipped his coffee. “And Miss Xiao-Long and Miss Belladonna?”</p><p>“They appear to be working together nicely, and have grabbed the black king piece.” Winter said, thinking and smiling. “I think they will work well together.”</p><p>-----</p><p>“Look out!” Weiss said, as she landed in a roll next to Blake, as Ruby collided with Yang. “Well then, nice to meet you two.” </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Rose, it is a pleasure to meet the sister of my partner,” Blake bowed theatrically, then helped Ruby to her feet. She turned to Weiss, “Schnee.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard it all.” Weiss said, sighing. “I know how much of a jackass my father is. I still don't forgive him for not coming to my sister’s funeral.” </p><p>Blake nodded, located the other king piece and threw it at Ruby, “I don’t know how the teams are picked but I assume that it has something to do with the chess pieces… so if you don’t want to be on the same team as your sister you probably should pick a different one.”</p><p>“I’ll take it!” Ruby said, as she caught the chess piece. “Uhh… anyone else see that?”</p><p>“Ah shit.” Weiss cursed, as she noticed the giant nevermore in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Quoth the raven nevermore…” Blake’s grin showed far to many teeth. She readied Gambol Shroud, “Nyaa ha ha, this is going to be fun!”</p><p>“Did you just nya?” Weiss muttered, looking at Blake with a raised eyebrow as she readied her own weapon, slamming a magazine home. </p><p>`“Kill now, talk later,” with that Blake opened fire on the Nevermore, taking her time and prioritizing accuracy over volume of fire.</p><p>“EHEHEHEHEH!” Yang laughed maniacally, as she began climbing up one of the stone towers, in an attempt to get higher up. </p><p>“Not again..” Ruby muttered, as she shifted her scythe into its sniper rifle form, and opened fire. </p><p>A pair of lucky shots took out both of the Nevermore’s eyes, sending it plummeting to the ground, a descent that was only hastened when the continued fusilade of fire turned its wings into Swiss cheese.</p><p> </p><p>“This should do it.” Weiss said, as she used a glyph to massively increase the muzzle velocity of her rounds, and slamming a full magazine of fire dust rounds into her rifle, the high-velocity rounds pierced through its armor, and set the Grimm alight. </p><p>The Nevermore’s death was punctuated by a girl’s scream that rang out across the forest.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Yang cursed, turning to the direction of the scream, as a girl riding an ursa came running through the forest, as another person came running behind her. “.... how the fuck?”  </p><p>“Whee! That was fun!” Nora said, as she jumped off the Ursa, as it collapsed dead. “Oh hi!” </p><p>“Was that you screaming?” Blake sidestepped a ballistic Arc, “nevermind, that’s who was screaming.”</p><p>“SORRY!” Pyrrha called out, as she ran past Blake, a deathstalker chasing her. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a plan, it may sound complex at first, but don’t worry I’m sure that you will figure it our eventually,” Blake charged the deathstalker, “Kill the fucking thing! FOR MENAGERIE!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just like her.” Weiss muttered under her breath, as she readied her rifle and charged as well, the bayonet pointing towards the enemy. “CHARGE!” </p><p>“YAHOO!” Yang said, as she launched herself forwards, firing her gauntlets as she flew. “SURPRISE!” </p><p>The Deathstalker screeched, as it swung its claws and tails around, trying to hit its foes. As it slammed its tail down into the ground, it came under fire from both groups of students. “JUST DIE ALREADY!” Yang roared, as she began punching the Deathstalker’s tail, trying to hammer it father into the ground. </p><p>“Heheh!” Nora giggled as she began bombarding it with her grenade launcher. The combined fire of the two groups quickly dispatched the beast.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The day after the Initiation trials.<br/>Their first class of the day. <br/>Mythology 101. </p><p>“Welcome to Mythology class.” Winter said, walking back and forth behind her desk, glaring at the students who were not paying attention. “In this class we will learn about the myths and legends from around the world of Remnant. Not just the ones about the Maidens. But other ones, such as the legend of the sea spirits.” </p><p>Winter held up a large black book, the cover decorated with a large crest in the center and a four character motto in an unknown alphabet, the crest was: Sable, honour point an Eagle displayed Azure, fess point a fountain of the first. “This is my copy of the legend. You each should have your own copy on the desk in front of you.”</p><p>Weiss smiled, and looked at the cover, staring wistfully. ‘I wish we knew if she survived or not. It’d be amazing to have her be able to come and tell the story herself.’</p><p>“Professor Visegrad?” Ruby asked, raising her hand. </p><p>“Yes, Miss Rose?” Winter answered, opening the book to the first page. </p><p>“Why do we learn about these legends, there’s no mention of the grimm in them anywhere.” Ruby asked, tilting her head in confusion. </p><p>Winter smiled, and chuckled, “Good question Miss Rose. The reason that we study the legends, this one in particular, is that some of them do mention monsters that could be the forerunners to the Grimm. And every myth has a hint of truth to it. So, if we study the legends, and learn how the heroes defeated their enemies, we might be able to adapt their tactics to fight the grimm.”</p><p>Ruby nodded, as Professor Visegrad opened her copy of the legends and began to read aloud. “In the first age, there was Man, Man built great cities, ones of steel and glass. Then, the grimm abyss rose from the depths of the sea, burning the greatest of these cities to the ground….” </p><p>All but one of the members of team RWBY listened attentively, Weiss taking light notes, as she knew this already. ‘The Grimm Abyss. Heh, an accurate name.’ Blake, while she appeared to be taking notes on the class, was in fact taking notes from a different book that she had concealed in the dust cover of her textbook. </p><p>Winter sighed, before discreetly giving Blake a look, and motioning for her to read the actual textbook. 'You aren't as sneaky as a bunch of bored marines, or a sub, miss Belladonna.'</p><p>Sighing, Blake closed the book, folding her notes in half and using them as a bookmark. Rummaging through her bag, she produced a comically large stack of books before finding the correct book. Carefully Blake re-packed her bag, and returned to taking notes (now in mirror writing) this time on the correct story. </p><p>“For years humanity raged against the Abyss, their ships and weapons heavily out-matched due to the sorcery of the Darkness.” Winter continued, glaring at those who were not paying attention. “Then, the sea spirits appeared. All of them women, they fought against the Grimm Abyss with all their might, never giving ground. But never gaining it either.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang sighed, completely unaware of what Winter was saying, as she was too preoccupied staring at Winter's body. 'Wow, she has a nice ass.'</p><p>Weiss nodded, looking at the illustration in her copy, noting the horns. ‘Until She appeared, and the winds of fate shifted.’</p><p>“Until one of the ranks of the grimm abyss went rouge, having fallen in love with one of the sea spirits, one who had only appeared recently. This sea spirit was one of the most powerful. But she was wracked by anger and rage at what the grimm abyss had done to humanity.” Winter continued, turning the page and leaning against her desk. “This sea spirit, along with her new-found ally, and a sea spirit she had been enamoured with for a long time, worked together. They beat the Grimm Abyss back, but at the cost of one of the sea spirits, the one that was so full with anger and rage, she fell into the abyss, her heart breaking at the thought. She did not betray her oath then, and she never would, she poured all of the power she had left into one massive strike, defeating the grimm abyss once and for all, or so it would seem.” </p><p> </p><p>'Grimm abyss… seems like this is related to the Grimm.' Ruby mused, as she sketched some pictures of what she thought was happening.</p><p>‘And then things really got interesting.’ Weiss thought, sighing and tracing the artist’s depiction of the fallen sea spirit with her finger, remembering better days. </p><p>Yang looked up, wincing and shuddering, opening her mouth in a yawn, before sneezing. “ACHOO!” Yang blushed, before sighing and returning to her notes, thinking, ‘Why the fuck did I sneeze? I’m not allergic to anything, am I?’</p><p>-----</p><p>Lunch. </p><p>Winter walked into the lunch room, about to grab some food when she spotted Cardin Winchester and his team bullying Velvet Scarlatina. “CARDIN WINCHESTER!” She roared, glaring at him. “Move to a different table before I assign detention to you.” She hissed, the tone of her voice colder than ice. </p><p>Cardin grumbled and moved, Jaune and Pyrrha watching him. “Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school.”</p><p>“Who? Cardin Winchester?” Jaune asked, nervously. “Naw, he’s just messing around. You know, practical jokes.” </p><p>“Jaune, it took Professor Visegrad to make him stop picking on Velvet, and that won't stick.” Pyrrha said, sighing and holding her head in her hands.</p><p>“He’s a bully.” Ruby said, her eyes narrowing. </p><p>‘Not as big of a bully as Winter can be. I can see she’s holding back the urge to just put a bullet in his brain and be done with it. Radovan must have rubbed off on her.’ Weiss thought, sighing and eating her food. </p><p>-----</p><p>Winter punched the wall of her office, roaring, “I FUCKING TOLD HIM THAT HE NEEDED TO LET ME FUCKING PROPERLY PUNISH PEOPLE WHO ACT LIKE CARDIN” </p><p>Weiss paced back and forth, “Calm down sis.” </p><p>“Weiss, I don't want him to anger and make the faunus in the school afraid enough that they could do something drastic.” Winter said, slamming a magazine home into her pistol and pulling the slide back. </p><p>“I know, give me some time and I can get Jaune to humble him.” Weiss said, hugging her sister. </p><p>Winter sighed, hugging her sister back. “Fine, but if it doesn't work, he’s gonna get the Radovan special.”</p><p>“It won't come to that. Besides, you don't need MORE blood on your hands.” Weiss said, sighing. </p><p>-----</p><p>After lunch<br/>Prof. Goodwitch’s class</p><p>The randomizer clicked to a stop, “Blake Belladonna and Cardin Winchester.”</p><p>Blake grinned sadistically when she heard the announcement, and skipped down into the ring. She stood there casually, arms by her sides and Gambol Shroud still sheathed.</p><p>Professor Goodwitch looked at her disapprovingly, “Miss Belladona your weapon,” when Blake waved off her concerns she sighed softly, “begin!”</p><p>Blake leant out of the way of Cardin’s first blow, sidestepped the second, cartwheeled over the third and gracefully sent him tumbling across the floor. This process would repeat another few times, with Cardin attempting to hit Blake, Blake dancing around his blows for a bit before tossing him across the room. </p><p>Two minutes into the match Cardin’s aura was in the yellow and Blake had not been hit once. Humming cheerfully to herself Blake pulled a pair of grenades out of her outfit and lunged at Cardin, pulling the pins from the grenades in mid air. There was a brief shadowy explosion that enveloped the ring, when the smoke cleared a baker's dozen of Blakes, all but one of whom were tightly clustered around Cardin. With a roar he swung his mace in a horizontal arc dispelling the shadow-clones. </p><p>There was a clatter as a score and four grenades fell to the ground at his feet, lay there briefly and exploded, encasing Cardin in a large chunk of ice. At the sound of the blast Blake slipped the nail file back into her pocket, nodded to Professor Goodwitch and made her way back to her seat.</p><p>When Blake took her seat, Weiss hissed to her teammate, “what the hell were you thinking?”</p><p>Blake’s subtle smirk went unnoticed, “I was teaching him a lesson, dess.”</p><p>Weiss flinched slightly, “not that, the grenades! Don’t you know how dangerous it is to use Dust like that!”</p><p>Blake nodded slightly, “shall we talk about this later, perhaps with some tea, dess?”</p><p>Weiss sighed explosively, “yes, yes whatever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>That night <br/>Outside their dorms </p><p>“Jaune, you seem to be having trouble.” Ruby said, walking over to Jaune.</p><p>Jaune sighed, sitting down against the wall. “I fucked up, I did some things I shouldn’t have and now Cardin has me on a leash.”</p><p>Ruby sat down against the wall next to Jaune, “It's not just about you anymore Jaune. You know why?”</p><p>“Uhhh…” Jaune said, scratching his head. </p><p>“It’s because you have a team now, we both do.” Ruby said, gesturing to the doors to their dorms. “And if we fail, we’ll just be bringing them down with us. Professor Visegrad reminds us of that every single day.” </p><p>“We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second.” Ruby said, standing up. “Your team deserves a great leader Jaune, and I think that can be you. Have a good night.” Ruby walked into her dorm, closing the door behind her, leaving Jaune alone with his thoughts.</p><p>----</p><p>A few weeks later <br/>Forever Fall forest </p><p>“Yes, indeed, the forest is beautiful.” Winter said, leading the group through the forest, one hand on the handle of her pistol and the other holding her scroll. “But we are not here to sight-see, Professor Peach asked you to collect samples from deep within the forest, and I am here to make sure you don't die while doing so.”</p><p>Winter stopped and turned to face the group, sighing as she saw Jaune bump into Cardin and get glared at. “Each of you is to collect one jar’s worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm.” </p><p>As she finished that sentence, a boarbatusk ran out of a bush, charging straight for her. With a loud bang, she whirled around and shot the grimm in the head with her pistol, blowing a crater in its skull, killing it. “Case in point. So be sure to stick by your team. We will return to this spot by 4 pm. Be back by then.” She said, as a single brass casing rolled under a bush, and slight smoke floated from the barrel. </p><p>She walked off into the forest, sighing as she saw Cardin lead Jaune away from his team. She walked up to Pyrrha. “Miss Nikos. I suggest giving Mister Arc some extra training. If you need help convincing him come to me.” </p><p>Pyrrha nodded. “Of course Professor Visegrad.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Deep in the forest. </p><p>Jaune walked into the small clearing where CRDL was lounging about, the weight of the six jars of sap causing him to trip and fall. “I think I’m allergic to this stuff.”</p><p>Cardin walked up to him, smirking, “Great. Great. Now, I bet you're asking why I wanted you to collect six jars of tree sap when there’s only five of us?”</p><p>“That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes.” Jaune said, lifting his head up.</p><p>“Well, come with me and you will find out.” Cardin said, causing Jaune to gulp.</p><p>-----</p><p>Jaune watched his team and team RWBY collect their sap, with professor Visigrad helping them by keeping an eye out, then turned to Cardin and asked, “Cardin? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Payback.” Cardin said, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the professor, and at Pyrrha. </p><p>“Pyrrha?” Jaune asked, blinking. </p><p>“And the professor.” Cardin flatly stated. </p><p>“What?” Jaune said, his eyes widening. “You saw what she did to that boarbatusk.” </p><p>Cardin rolled his eyes, grumbling. “Little miss know it all thinks she’s so smart, and that Professor, thinking she’s better than the rest of us.” </p><p>“Alright boys, Jaune here managed to snag us a box of rapier wasps.” Cardin said, hefting the box, which had a loud buzzing coming from it. “And now, we’re gonna put them to work.” </p><p>Jaune laughed nervously, looking between Cardin and the box. “Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things LOVE sweets. I’m thinking it’s time we teach them a thing or two. And Jauney boy is gonna do it.”</p><p>Jaune grunted as Cardin shoved a jar of red sap into his hands. “Do what?” </p><p>“Hit them with the sap, or I’ll have a word with Goodwitch and you’ll be on the first airship out of beacon.” Cardin said, the threat on the edge of his voice.</p><p>“No.” Jaune said, gripping the jar tightly. </p><p>Cardin growled, clenching his fists. “What did you say?” </p><p>“I said, NO!” Jaune threw the jar of sap at Cardin as he said that.</p><p>Cardin growled louder, laughing slightly. “Oh ho ho, you’ve done it now.”</p><p>Jaune laughed nervously as Cardin grabbed his shoulders, tossing Jaune to the ground, before lifting him back up and punching him. “You know that wasn't a very smart move Jauney boy. I’m gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces.” </p><p>“I don't care what you do to me.” Jaune said, glaring at Cardin. “But you do not mess with my team.” </p><p>“What? You think talking like that makes you tough?” Cardin asked, shaking Jaune, and punching him in the face. “Nah, you’ll just get yours as well.”</p><p>Jaune’s aura glowed brightly, like a flashbang, deflecting the punch, hurting Cardin’s hand. “OW!” Cardin exclaimed, shaking his hand. </p><p>Then suddenly, they heard a loud roar from the forest, Jaune’s eyes widening. “URSA!” He yelled, jumping down to rejoin his team, Cardin and his team not far behind. </p><p>Winter’s eyes snapped to the cliff above, drawing her pistol and her knife at the cry. “URSA MAJOR!” She roared, dropping to one knee and opening fire as it charged, her rounds plinking off shards of its armor. </p><p>The Ursa major pounced on Cardin, pinning him to the ground. Everyone else began to open fire on the grimm. Pyrrah hefted her spear as Jaune grabbed his sword. </p><p>“CRAP!” Cardin yelled, closing his eyes as the Ursa swung its claws at him. They heard a loud clang, as the claws of the ursa bounced off of Jaune’s shield. </p><p>Pyrrha watched Jaune charge at the ursa again and again, Professor Visigrad having run off to catch the fleeing members of Cardin’s team. Pyrra used her semblance to move Jaune’s shield to deflect what would have been a killing blow from the Ursa. </p><p>“What was that?” Ruby asked, her eyes wide. </p><p>“Well, you have your speed, Weiss has her glyphs, and my semblance is polarity.” Pyrrha said, smiling. </p><p>“So you have control over magnetism.” Weiss said, smiling. ‘Darn, if i had her on my team we could have done awesome things with that, flinging her spear at grimm at supersonic speeds, shredding hard targets.’</p><p>“We gotta tell them what happened!” Ruby said, tilting her head as Pyrrah walked away, Weiss following her. </p><p>“Lets not. It’d be better for his self-confidence.” Pyrrha said with a smirk, Ruby and Weiss following.</p><p>-----</p><p>Winter’s office, later that day. </p><p>“So wait, she’s basically Mikasa with her semblance? Wow. that's… if we could super-charge it and turn it into a railgun, we could… we could take out extremely tough grimm from beyond the horizon.” Winter said, handing some coffee to Weiss. </p><p>“Yeah. Or toss canisters of metal shrapnel into the air, and cause it to whirl around in a storm of death, replicating what our old friend could do.” Weiss replied, drinking the coffee. “Think we’ll ever see her again?” </p><p>“I don't know sis… I don't know.” Winter said, crossing her arms and looking out the window wistfully.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5, THE LEWDENING.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>The next morning.<br/>
Winter’s office.</p><p>“Gott, the rumors that are spreading are…. I’m starting to think that someone told somebody of what me and Weiss did.” Winter muttered to herself, as she sipped her coffee and looked down at it in regret, as she reminisced, after pouring an entire flask of vodka into her coffee.</p><p>-----</p><p>Mantle.<br/>
Several months earlier.</p><p>Winter groaned as she rolled out of bed, looking out the window of her small apartment. “Well, at least my plan worked.” she said, looking at the news cast on a TV across the street, reporting on the death of winter schnee. “Grimm attack, hah. Though I thought they would have moved onto something else by now, it must be a slow news month.” Winter muttered, as she pulled on a shirt and skirt, and went to make some coffee. </p><p>“Father would have an aneurysm if he knew about what I did to pay the bills.” Winter said to herself, sighing and chuckling at the mental image, before being snapped out of her thoughts by her scroll ringing. “What is it?” She said, as she pulled it out and looked at it. “I WHAT?!... goddamnit sis” </p><p>-----</p><p>A few days later.<br/>
The Schnee manor.<br/>
Weiss’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss was lying on her bed idly looking for catgirl hentai/something to read. When she heard a knock on the door, wiping her browser history with practiced ease she got to her feet and opened the door.</p><p>“I am your new maid.” Winter said, as she bowed and looked at Weiss who had opened the door, smirking as her sister reacted to the nearly too short skirt and the crop top maid outfit she was wearing, the thigh holster holding her pistol sneakily hidden under her skirt. “May I enter?” </p><p>“Y-yes, of course,” Weiss stepped out of the way like she had been burned, “please close the door after yourself.” She turned around and started rearranging the stationary on her desk, pointedly not looking at Winter.</p><p>Winter nodded and did so, putting a small duffel bag on the table, before smirking and sitting down on the desk in front of Weiss, posing just right so her sister could see her pistol, and the skin-tight exercise shorts under the skirt. “So, now what?” </p><p>“You’re not wearing anything under those shorts are you?” Weiss paused, then continued speaking if nothing had happened while desperately hoping that her blush wasn’t too visible (it was rather obvious), “I go about my day as normal and create as little work for you as possible, and you find a more suitable outfit. Does that seem reasonable to you meine schwester?”</p><p>“It does, and no madam, no I am not wearing anything under the shorts.” Winter said, chuckling as she noticed her sister’s blush and relaxed. “I did pick this one out myself, madam.” </p><p> </p><p>Weiss breathed out slowly while pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, “of course you did,” making a conscious effort to look Winter in the eye she continued, “either way more suitable clothing than that,” she gestured at Winter’s miniskirt, “is the first thing we are doing.”</p><p>“Turn around, and I will put something more suitable on.” Winter said, suppressing a giggle. Obligingly, Weiss turned her back, seemingly finding the junction between wall and ceiling fascinating. Winter smirked, and removed her shorts, before turning back around. “You can turn around now.” She said, as she handed the shorts to Weiss, a trollish grin on her face.</p><p>Weiss looked from the shorts to winter and back to the shorts, paused and threw them at Winter’s face, “really, I thought you were supposed to be the mature one. Did the greatly exaggerated reports of your death drive you insane?” Weiss’ grin now matched her sister’s (well except for the blush, that was just Weiss).</p><p>“I guess the things I did to pay the bills until my application got accepted must have rubbed off on me.” Winter said, grinning maniacally as she put the shorts back in the bag. </p><p>“…I am not going to ask.” Weiss desperately looked around the room, ‘is there anything I can use to change the subject? …no, well shit.’ After a few false starts she managed to ask a coherent question, “why did you think it was a good idea to dress like that?”</p><p>“Because i wanted to see the look on your face, and it’s the only one i had?” Winter replied, smirking as she rummaged around in the bag. </p><p>Weiss most definitely did not notice how much of Winter’s ass was exposed when she bent over. “What are you looking for?”</p><p>“Some… props.” Winter said, swaying her ass without thinking as she suppressed the urge to begin cackling maniacally. “I have been instructed to teach you the basics, besides, I'm just glad you’re 18 now, ah here it is.” Winter said, as she pulled out a banana and tossed it at Weiss. </p><p>Weiss frowned in confusion, “Are you really giving me the talk while using a banana as a prop?”</p><p>“Nope, just wanted to do the cliche.” Winter said, before she held up her other hand, which had a fairly realistic dildo in it, along with a small vibrator. “These are the props.” </p><p> </p><p>Weiss facepalmed, “at least it's not going to be as bad as the time Iku decided that I needed a more detailed version…” </p><p>“No, it’s gonna be worse~” Winter purred, cackling manically as she saw the look on her sister’s face. </p><p>Weiss groaned, before sighing, “Please tell me that no male-strippers were hired, you know I am lesbian.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, i’m the only pole-dancer hired, and no, no male strippers were hired.” Winter replied, cackling at her sister’s reaction. “I told you I did things to pay the bills.” </p><p>“Father expects you to give me a ‘practical demonstration’ doesn't he?” As she spoke Weiss let down her hair and started unbuttoning her shirt, “I already know the basics so let’s get this over with.”</p><p>“Yep.” Winter said, as she began stripping, before sighing. “We shall never speak of this unless we have to, agreed?” </p><p>“Agreed,” after placing her clothes in a neat pile on the desk Weiss turned to her sister, “so, where are we starting?”</p><p>“Hmm… what would you be more comfortable with?” Winter said, smiling as she removed the magazine from her pistol, and put her pistol and holster in the bag. “Vibrator, or fingers?” </p><p>Weiss swallowed, “leave the toys until later I think.”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought you’d say that.” Winter said, before walking over to her sister, and cupping her breasts. “This memory is going to be put away with a fuckton of black ink when we’re done with this.” She muttered under her breath, blushing as she gently squeezed Weiss’s breasts. </p><p>‘She is my sister, I shouldn't be finding this arousing. Why do I find this hot!?’ Weiss swallowed, trying to suppress her panic.</p><p>“Where next?” Winter muttered, taking deep breaths in order to calm herself, and humming in order to help calm her sister, before spreading her own legs apart, to allow access to her own lower lips. </p><p>Weiss' gaze trailed down her sister's body, “wouldn't it be more comfortable to do this on the bed, or at least with something to lean against?”</p><p>“Alright, bed it is then.” Winter said, as she picked up Weiss with ease, and carried her to the bed before putting her down on the bed and climbing on top. “Whatever girl you choose to be with is going to be very happy, Weiss.” Winter said, blushing herself as she remembered where she was. </p><p>Weiss fidgeted slightly, “getting dominated by my sister isn't how I expect to lose my virginity, but it could be a lot worse.”</p><p>“Ja, it could be.” Winter said, as she began running her hands along her sister’s body, before running a finger along Weiss’s pussy. </p><p>Biting her lip in an unsuccessful attempt to remain silent, a soft moan escaped Weiss' lips.</p><p>Winter smirked, before moving one of Weiss’s hands to her own breasts, and inserted a finger into Weiss’ pussy, gently beginning to finger her.</p><p>Lightly fondling Winter’s breasts, Weiss unconsciously began to move her hips in time with the motion of her sister’s fingers.</p><p>Winter moaned gently, as she added a second finger to the mix, her own lower lips beginning to drip. She smiled and put her free hand on Weiss's breasts, before gently fondling them as well. “Enjoying this?” </p><p>“More than I would like,” Weiss was now panting slightly. Slowly she let one of her hands drift towards Winter’s pussy, lightly touching the entrance she gave winter a questioning look.</p><p>“Ah, go right ahead~” Winter gasped, blushing as she sped up the movements of her own fingers, smiling as her juices began dripping onto Weiss’s hand, and the sheets under it. </p><p>Weiss gently pushed a finger into the slick folds of Winter’s pussy and returned the favor. Weiss gasped, “nee-chan~”</p><p>Winter blinked, before glaring at her sister and pinching the two fingers that were inside of her together. “Gott, you just had to say that.” Winter muttered, as she moaned and added a third finger to the ones inside of Weiss’s folds. “You are such a weeb.” </p><p>“I know,” Weiss inserted a second finger and used the momentary distraction to filt them over so she was on top, and the only thing between their pussies was Winter’s hand. Curiously she licked the fingers of her hand clean, “I always did wonder what it tasted like.”</p><p>“Well, now you know.” Winter muttered, as she pulled her hand out of Weiss’s pussy and licked it, before spreading her own legs even wider. “Salty, yet sweet. Huh.” </p><p>Grinding against her sister and moaning slightly Weiss leant down and captured her mouth in a kiss.</p><p>Winter moaned into the kiss, the sound muffled as she moved a hand to one of Weiss’s thighs, and the other to one of her breasts. She smiled and began grinding against weiss in return, her breasts bouncing slightly with each movement. </p><p>“Ahhhh…, Winter~” Weiss moaned in pleasure as she orgasamed, this was by no means the last time that would happen today. </p><p> </p><p>“Weiss~, ahhh~” Winter moaned in return, as she came, her juices splattering all over both of them. “That was…” </p><p>“…exhilarating” Weiss panted, as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p>“Yeah.” Winter said, as she stood up and walked over to the bag, putting her outfit back on, slipping a metal plug into her own rear, before grabbing a vibrator and some rope. “You ready for the next step?~” </p><p>“As ready as I'll ever be,” she glanced briefly at the rope (and didn’t notice the vibrator), “we trying shibari now, or are you going for western bondage?”</p><p>“Hmm.. which one would you like to try escaping from? This bit doubles as escape training.” Winter said, reattaching her holster to her thigh, standing to draw attention to her lack of underwear. </p><p>“Shibari of course,” to distract herself from the fantasies of being bound and at Winter’s mercy, Weiss propped herself up on her elbows, unconsciously spreading her legs wide in the process, “do you want me to stand to make tying me up easier?”</p><p>“Sure, go right ahead.” Winter said, smiling and humming as she felt her own juices drip down her inner thighs. “Like what you see?” </p><p>“Yes mist-” Weiss stopped mid word, and shook her head briefly. She languidly rose to her feet, “do you want me to use a plug as well? If you do, I hope you brought a spare because I don’t own any.”</p><p>“Here.” Winter said, as she handed Weiss a spare plug, before beginning to tie her sister up, slipping the vibrator inside her, setting it on a timer and making sure to tightly tie the rope, so it would slip in between Weiss’s slick folds, rubbing against her pussy and crotch with every slight movement. “I already have one in me.” </p><p>“I noticed, that's why I asked,” she trailed off in embarrassment, “we didn’t plan ahead, I didn't get a chance to put the plug in before you tied me up.”</p><p>“Here, let me.” Winter said, slowly pushing the plug into Weiss’s rear, smiling and sitting on the desk afterwards. “There.” She said, sticking her fingers in her own pussy, coating them, before running them through her hair. </p><p>Weiss gasped in pleasure, both from the plug and the movement of the ropes necessary to insert it. ‘Why does the bed feel damp under my head?’ Weiss thought to herself before realization dawned, she was lying with her head in the damp patch that their earlier activities had created. An attempt to wriggle onto a drier patch of the bed only resulted in rubbing her hair into the mess.</p><p>“Heh, don't wriggle, it’ll just make a bigger mess.” Winter said, smiling as the light glinted off her hair, that she had run her wetness-covered hand through earlier. “Besides, the vibrator should activate right about…. Now.” </p><p>“Vibrator? What vi~” Weiss moaned loudly, the activation of the vibrator had been all that was needed to push her over the edge after the stimulation provided by her attempt to reposition herself. This was the start of a cycle of, writhe in pleasure, orgasm, repeat.</p><p>“That vibrator.” Winter purred, as she grabbed another vibrator and put it inside her own pussy, keeping it on low as she watched her sister writhe and moan in pleasure. </p><p>Weiss quickly lost track of how many times she had orgasmed, the only things in her mind were, the sight of Winter sitting on the side of her desk panting slightly, and the seemingly unending pleasure.</p><p>“Tell me if you need to back out.” Winter said, as she began slowly turning up the vibrator inside herself, moaning softly and panting as she watched her sister.</p><p>“Haa… haa… I will,” Weiss panted, breathing heavily. </p><p>“Sehr gut.” Winter moaned, patting her sister’s chest as she stood up and moved to sit on the bed next to her.</p><p>-----</p><p>A few minutes later</p><p>“How was that?” Winter asked her sister, as she began untying her and massaging the red marks that the rope had left.</p><p>“Amazing, that was amazing…” Weiss relaxed into Winter’s massage. </p><p>"Glad to hear it." Winter said, smiling and handing her sister a fresh change of clothes, humming to herself as all she had done with the vibrator in Weiss was resetting the timer.</p><p>Weiss attempted to rise to her feet only for her arms to betray her. This caused Weiss to fall straight back onto the stained sheets, this time face first. “Sis, I might need some help.”</p><p>"Why?" Winter said, patting her sister's ass. "It's adorable."</p><p>“It’s cold,” she tugged lightly on Winter’s arm, “can we just cuddle for a bit?”</p><p>"It's always cold up here." Winter said as she climbed into the bed, wrapping her arms around Weiss' torso and holding her close. Weiss returned the embrace and soon drifted off to sleep, entangled in her sister’s limbs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Present day.<br/>A few weeks later.<br/>The Beacon dorms. </p><p>"IM BORED!" Ruby yelled, spinning around on the chair in the middle of the room, ignoring her teammates. </p><p>"Just my luck, even after being reincarnated I have to deal with a hyperactive easily bored kid.' Weiss thought to herself, getting annoyed with her luck, not for the first time since she had been reborn on Remnant.</p><p>"Damnit sis." Yang complained, relaxing on her bed. </p><p>"Let me read in peace." Blake grumbled as she read her books. “I swear, you’re almost as bad as…” she paused, looking guilty “…an old friend of mine who I really need to get back in touch with.”</p><p>'I wonder if we'll ever see her again.' Weiss thought, sighing and returning to her homework, cursing the fact that she had to do mythology homework on the legend of the sea spirits. 'I lived through it, for the love of God. Why should I need to do mythology homework on it?'</p><p>------</p><p>Unknown date.<br/>Unknown era.</p><p>New York burned.</p><p>Screams and ash drifted through a haze of smoke, the rolling thunder of the Abyssal bombardment, every peal of thunder, every explosion, was death. </p><p>Manhattan burned under the attention of the Abyssal incendiary weapons, with a screech of tortured metal a skyscraper crumpled to the ground.</p><p>The trees burned and people fell, screaming in agony as their skin burned and melted, the abyssal fighters strafing anything that moved. A falling tree struck Weiss, crushing her beneath its flaming mass, the shattered remnants of a branch impaling her.</p><p>Weiss startled and scrambled backwards when an incendiary bomb sent a globule of napalm past her face, singing her hair as it passed. Hearing a strangled scream, Weiss turned to see her mother, covered in napalm, her skin burning and crisping in the flame.</p><p>The agonized screams of her mother and the others hit by the napalm, echoed through Weiss’ mind. She reached out for her mother only for a low flying Abyssal fighter to riddle her with bullets.</p><p>"Nononono not again!" Weiss curled up under a steel bridge, which was providing nominal cover from the Abyssal attacks. Weiss screamed, weeping as she saw the face of her mother's corpse burning as it floated face up in the river, the current carrying it out of view.</p><p>Stepping gingerly around the pools of blood Weiss knelt down on the concrete beside her mother’s pristine corpse.</p><p>Rolling the corpse onto its back she saw her visage, marred by a jagged broken chunk of metallic shrapnel buried in the left eye socket. The black metal in stark contrast to the pale skin and red blood.</p><p>Suddenly the remaining eye snapped open revealing a solid crimson orb, the corpse lunged for her, teeth elongating and a pair of pyramidal horns sprouting from its head. </p><p>Scrambling backwards, Weiss tripped over the railing and was sent tumbling off of the bridge. Her fall was broken when she crashed into Blake. ‘Blake? Why was Blake in New York?’</p><p>Weiss scrambled for Myrtenaster, “where is it!? Where is the Abyssal?” Hearing a noise behind her she spun around, raising her weapon in the process.</p><p>-----</p><p>When Weiss gave a cry of distress, Blake crept out of her bed and slunk across the room to investigate.</p><p>“Weiss?” Blakes whispered inquiry went unanswered. ‘Was Weiss having a nightmare? It certainly looked like she was.’ Silently she made her way to the communal kitchen and set about making a cup of cocoa  (the drink, not the machine gun toting Miss Adel - there is an important distinction between the two).</p><p>When she returned Blake carefully set the mug on Weiss’s nightstand. Lightly touching Weiss on the shoulder and quietly calling her name, Blake was caught off guard when she suddenly lashed out, almost breaking Blake’s nose. Weiss sprang to her feet and fumbled for Myrtenaster. The sound of Blake tripping over her own feet as she stumbled backwards startled Weiss, and she spun around, and fired twice.</p><p>Even as Blake ducked, the first bullet tore through her ear continuing on, barely slowed until impact with the wall caused its Dust payload to detonate. “Blake?” Weiss was shaking like a leaf, and even paler than normal.</p><p>“Yes, it’s me,” Blake swallowed, seemingly oblivious to the blood matting her hair and the mangled ear it came from, “Now, can you please put the gun down?” </p><p>Weiss looked down at her own hands in confusion, and then threw Myrtenaster onto her bed. Weiss’s eyes were glassy as she slowly reached towards Blake, then she flinched and stumbled backwards until she struck the wall. “S-sorry, I…” Weiss trailed off sobbing softly.</p><p>This commotion woke the other two up (and also team JNPR, but we will get to them later). They blearily took in the scene. A pair of smoking craters in one wall, Weiss curled up beneath the window in tears, and Blake kneeling on the floor, gingerly removing her hair-ribbon as blood seeped out from beneath the shredded bow. Blake waved off her teammates concen.</p><p>"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, as she crouched down beside her. </p><p>"I-I almost killed Blake." Hugging her knees to her chest, with tears streaming down her face, she continued. "Just because of a night terror of Blood Week."</p><p>Ruby turned to her sister, “Fetch Professor Visegrád, perhaps she can help.” Yang took off like a bat out of hell searching for the professor, almost forgetting to open the door in her haste. Skidding slightly, Yang disappeared around the corner.</p><p> "B-Blake? You okay?" Weiss asked.</p><p>Blake grinned despite the pain, “Don’t worry, it will take more than that to kill me.”</p><p>Weiss watched as Blake finished removing her bow, exposing her ears in the process. When she saw Blake’s ears, Weiss froze, a blush slowly creeping up her face. “C-cat ears, you have cat ears!?”</p><p>“So I do, but if you don’t mind I need to clean this out and bandage it,” collecting the first aid kit in her wardrobe, Blake slipped into the bathroom to (figuratively) lick her wounds.</p><p>------</p><p>Winter raised an eyebrow, as Yang burst into her office skidding to a halt, “Can I help you miss Xiao Long? You seem rather rushed.” Taking a sip from her coffee, she waited for Yang to answer.</p><p>“It's Weiss professor,” hearing Yang's words Winter paled. Yang continued, “We need help.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Our dorm,” Yang blinked, where had the professor gone?</p><p>Taking off like a bat out of hell, Winter left footprints on the wall as she rounded the corner. She was halfway across the school before the coffee cup she had been holding hit the floor. Leaving Yang alone with the smashed mug and a slowly growing coffee stain on the carpet.</p><p>------</p><p>Winter glomped Weiss, hugging her sister tightly. "Weiss, shh, it's okay, it's okay, we're safe. We aren't in New York."</p><p>"Get off me sis!" Weiss said pushing Winter off her with a sigh. "You always did worry."</p><p>Winter sighed and pinched the brow of her nose, turning to look at Blake, blinking at the hole in one of Blake's ears. "Blood week. Bloody fucking Week." She muttered.</p><p>"What's blood week?" Blake asked, wincing as Winter poked and prodded at her bandages. </p><p>"Something that involves a lot of explaining." Winter sighed, removing the ammo from myrtenaster. "Sis, no sleeping with your weapons under your pillow. You know why."</p><p>Yang crossed her arms, glaring at the two siblings. "Professor Visegrád? A Schnee? Don't make me laugh."</p><p>"EX-Schnee thank you very much." Winter hissed, glaring back. "I disowned myself and changed my name. Wasn't easy."</p><p>"What was Blood Week? Never heard of it in any of my classes." Ruby asked, sitting on a bed. "Well, except for a bit in the legend of the sea spirits in your class professor Visegrád."</p><p>"Please, call me Winter, at least when we aren't in class." Winter said, sighing. "the legend is not just myth, it's reality… me and Weiss lived through it. We were around before the moon shattered, though we died long before it did shatter. Now, if you will excuse me, Ruby, Yang, follow me. Let's give my sister who has a crush on catgirls some space."</p><p>Weiss growled, and flipped Winter off as she left the room. Blake giggled and then sat across from Weiss. "How much of what she said is true?"</p><p>"All of it. Me and Winter are in our second life now. Our first was before the moon shattered. And the sea spirits, they were the living spirits of warships." Weiss said blushing as Blake sat next to her. "The one that fell in the legend? She was named Serrice. And she didn't die. Not at all. She lived, well, when she fell at least… she probably didn't survive the shattering."</p><p>"Wow." Blake Muttered, listening attentively. "So what's your relationship with her then?"</p><p>Weiss giggled. "Sister in law. The Shipgirls, or, as the legends calls them, sea spirits, don't see any problem with polyamory, Serrice married Nagato, who was the sea spirit she was enamored with and the Abyssal that joined them, was a submarine named Sonja. Those three married."</p><p>"So where does Winter come in?" Blake asked, resting her arms on her legs. </p><p>"She had a massive crush on Nagato, Serrice encouraged her to form a relationship with Nagato." Weiss smirked and grabbed a piece of paper, sketching a rough image of Nagato's face. "After a few years, all four of them got married to each other."</p><p>"Wow." Blake said, muttering. "So… you never really supported the Schnee dust company's policies?"</p><p>"Fuck no, Serrice's Helljumpers had drilled military discipline into Winter, and as soon as we learned about the grimm, she passed the training she had gotten from them onto me." Weiss smiled, hugging Blake. "Our childhood was exciting."</p><p>Blake grinned, “Join the club.”</p><p>Weiss blushed, before asking, "Would you like to get to know each other better?"</p><p>Blake smirked, “Are you asking me out? If you are, I recommend getting to know me better first.” Chuckling at Weiss’s blush she continued "Sure, we can share tales of chaos and insanity," </p><p>Blake thought, ‘even though those became mundane relatively quickly, the really interesting ones were the days punctuated by fire, explosions and occasional bloodshed.’</p><p>They continued talking until the morning sun rose, though, they were unlucky enough to have Professor Goodwitch for their first class of their day.</p><p>-----</p><p>The forest of Forever Fall. <br/>A few days later. </p><p>A cloaked figure crouched down, inspecting the clearing, slamming a magazine home into their rifle. "Looks like a fight happened."</p><p>A glint of brass caught their eye. The figure walked over to the glinting metal, picking it up and reading the engraving on the bottom, and muttering. ".50 SAP-HE… she's alive. I need to find her."</p><p>"Time to head to Beacon, for the Vytal Festival. If she isn't there, then I'll head to Atlas" the figure said, standing up and continuing their journey. </p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>Beacon Tower. </p><p>Glynda and Ozpin looked out the window, at the massed fleet of Atlesan airships General Ironwood had brought with him. “Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work with him.” Glynda hissed, scowling.</p><p>“Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man.” Ozpin said, sighing. “But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore.” </p><p>The door slid open as Ironwood walked in. “Ozpin!” </p><p>“General.” Ozpin said, walking over to greet Ironwood. </p><p>“Please, drop the formalities.” Ironwood said, smiling. “It’s been too long.” </p><p>Glynda rolled her eyes as Ironwood nodded to her. “And Glynda, it has certainly been too long.” </p><p>“Oh James...” Glynda groaned, before walking to the door. “I’ll be outside.” </p><p>“So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas.” Ozpin said, pouring himself  and Ironwood a cup of tea. “Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival.” </p><p>“You know how much I love Vale at this time of year.” Ironwood said, pulling out a flask of whiskey and pouring some into his tea. “Besides, with you hosting, I thought it might be a good opportunity for us to catch up.” </p><p>“Well, quality time between friends is good.” Ozpin said, sipping his tea. “But the fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned.” </p><p>Ironwood sighed, and took out a handful of pictures from his pockets and put them on Ozpin’s desk. “This is why the fleet is here. A few weeks ago we spotted this… thing. It was heading for Vale at speeds that I've never seen any airship manage.” </p><p>Ozpin looked down at the images, examining the blurry picture of a triangular craft, with two large bulky engines and what appeared to be art of a beowulf’s mouth painted on the nose. “That… is concerning.” </p><p>“I know.” Ironwood said. “So let’s make a plan.” </p><p>-----</p><p>A few weeks later.</p><p>Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake sat down at one of the noodle stalls that had sprung up for the vytal festival, getting ready to eat. "I'm so excited for the tournament!" Ruby exclaimed, rubbing her hands together.</p><p>Weiss smiled, pulling Blake into her lap and hugging her. Blake blushed, before lightly whacking her girlfriend (of a whole few weeks!) on the back of the head. "Food first." Blake said.</p><p>“I’ll have a bowl of the regular, please.” Yang said, grinning as a massive bowl of noodles was put in front of her. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll take the same!” Ruby said, smiling. </p><p>“Do you have anything with a low salt… never mind.” Weiss said, sighing. “I’ll have the regular.”</p><p>Blake smiled and nodded to the stallowner, who rushed into the back of his stall, cooking her meal. He placed down a noodle bowl with three large fish on top, Blake grinned. “Ooh.” </p><p>Weiss smiled, and held out her credit card to the stall-owner, who took it and slid it through the card reader. A beep was heard as it was denied. “What? Denied? Goddamnit father.” She sighed as the stallowner grabbed Blake’s bowl.</p><p>Blake collapsed onto the counter in despair, arms outstretched as if she was reaching for her meal.</p><p>“Maybe I can help?” Pyrrha said, as she and her team walked up to the stall as well. Pyrrha took out her card and smiled. </p><p>“Pyrrha!” Ruby exclaimed, smiling happily. </p><p>Yang smiled, and sat up. “Aww, you don't need to do that.” </p><p>“Well, I think you all earned it for working so hard.” Pyrrha said, handing her card to the shop owner, who slid it through the reader. The ding of the payment going through was like music to Blake’s ears, as the stallowner put her bowl back down in front of her, purring quietly in enjoyment she devoured the fish.</p><p>“Mind if we join you?” Jaune asked, smiling as Weiss motioned for them to take a seat. </p><p>As her team finished their food, Ruby looked up, noticing a woman in a black cloak and hood walking past, then turning into an alleyway. "That person is acting suspicious." She said, and rushed off to investigate. </p><p>------</p><p>Ruby skidded to a halt in front of the cloaked figure, holding them at weapon point. When her teammates caught up Ruby demanded that the figure identify themselves, “who are you? What are you doing?”</p><p>Weiss and Blake facepalmed in eerie unison, and Yang gently chastised her sister, “Be polite Ruby, not every person in a cloak is a criminal of some sort.</p><p>The figure chuckled, and pulled down their hood, revealing a pale-skinned woman, Her glowing red eyes and unnaturally white hair, made her look eerily like a humanoid Grimm. The two black metallic horns jutting from her forehead only heightened the similarity. She grinned, "Well, aren't you four a little small to be ship-killers?"</p><p>Weiss's jaw dropped, she blinked again and pinched herself on the arm to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Confirming that she was probably talking to who she thought she was. She took a good look at the figure's rifle to make sure, "Serrice? Is that you? How the hell are you still alive?"</p><p>Blake turned to Weiss, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "She is Serrice? Why the fuck does she look like a Grimm?" She paused, “I retract that inquiry, I really should pay more attention in your sister’s class.”</p><p>Using her rifle to support herself Serrice spoke, "Because I am an Abyssal, the precursors to the Grimm, and I take particular offense at how the grimm keep attacking humans and faunus alike." Serrice deadpanned, moving to a place where she could sit down and rest, wincing as she sat.</p><p>"That’s bullshit! For that to have been true, you'd have to have been around when the moon shattered!" Yang retorted, her eyes taking a slight reddish hue. Serrice bursting into tears shocked Yang out of her anger. Weiss facepalmed and moved to hug the crying woman.</p><p>"S-she gave her life to keep everyone from going extinct...... I-I'm the only one left." Serrice muttered, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>Blake punched Yang in the shoulder, “be nice. Also, it seems that you pay even less attention than me, are you too busy ogling Winter to listen to the lecure?"</p><p>Yang sputtered, before blushing and looking down at her feet, and muttering to herself. “Traitor.” </p><p>Hugging her sister-in-law tighter Weiss turned to look at Yang. "Winter, and I were long dead before the moon shattered, but we've pieced together what happened. Serrice's wife Nagato, along with every single other shipgirl and friendly abyssal on the planet at the time, sacrificed their lives and souls to prevent the shattering of the moon from killing all life on Earth. Nagato's soul and power were split into four pieces and one piece bestowed to each one of the maidens." Weiss elaborated.</p><p>Ruby tilted her head in confusion, “Earth?”</p><p>With a sheepish smile Weiss answered, ”Earth… is the old name for Remnant.”</p><p>Giving Yang a dirty look, Blake drew both Serrice and Weiss into a hug. "Are you two feeling any better? Or should I fetch Winter?" Glancing at Weiss’ red rimmed eyes, Blake decided that they were not getting a choice on the matter, “on second thought, you are not getting a choice, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Blake entered Winter’s office at a sprint, and ricocheted off the bookcase behind the desk when she didn’t slow down quickly enough.</p><p>Hearing the clatter of books hitting the floor accompanied by Blake’s muffled cursing, Winter looked up from her book, “Morning Blake, did my sister give you catnip again?” She took a sip from her coffee with one eyebrow raised as she awaited Blake’s answer.</p><p>Gasping for breath, Blake struggled to form a coherent sentence, “She is alive, Serrice is alive.”</p><p>This sent Winter leaping out of her chair, landing with her face just centimeters away from Blakes, “Where is my wife?!”</p><p>Tentatively reaching forward and dispelling the shadow-clone she had left behind Blake led Winter to the others.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>As Serrice cried, she clutched her Tanto tightly, as if it was a teddy bear that she couldnt sleep without. “Y-you h-have her eyes.” She said, looking up at Yang, before quickly looking away, suddenly being glomped by Winter. </p><p>“I missed you, meine Liebe.” Winter muttered into Serrice’s ear, carefully retying the peace bond on the blade, and moving the hand that was on it to her face. “It’s me.”</p><p>Serrice slowly stopped crying, Winter holding her tightly, as if Serrice could disappear at any moment. “I’m here. It’s okay. You can relax. You can rest.” Winter said, smiling as the carrier nodded and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep for the first time in years. </p><p>"Help me get her to my office." Winter said, lifting serrice up in her arms, Weiss grinning and skipping ahead, back to Beacon.</p><p>"She is back! She is back!" Weiss said to herself, giggling happily, both at the return of her sister in law, and how confused everyone else was. Blake chuckled, before skipping along arm in arm with Weiss, removing the bow covering her ears, humming happily. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>Ironwood looked out the window of Beacon Tower, blinking at the sight of Weiss Schnee skipping along with a cat-faunus. Both of them having rather large grins on their faces. 'Jaques is gonna be pissed, wait a sec, is that a Belladonna? Shit! Why did it have to be the youngest Belladonna? My informants say that she is a hazard to life, limb, and sanity.'</p><p>-----</p><p>In Winter's office</p><p>Serrice yawned, opening her eyes and sitting up off the couch she was laying on. Winter just smiled and grasped her hand. "Welcome back, Serrice."</p><p>Serrice blushed and hugged Winter, before turning to the other four people in the room. "I don't think I had a chance to Introduce myself. I am Serrice Visegrád nee Nagato. CVNX-03, UNSC Navy. I am the last Abyssal."</p><p>"Hi! I'm Ruby Rose!" Ruby said, shaking Serrice's hand and looking her up and down. "I can't but help the feeling that there's more to your weapons than that blade." </p><p>Winter, Serrice, and Weiss burst out laughing, the three fairy Helljumpers on Winter's desk joining in. "Ruby, you have no idea how true that is." Weiss said, giggling.</p><p>Blake raised an eyebrow, “Understatement of the year." She leant back until she was lying flat on the desk behind her, ‘assuming those documents were accurate…’ </p><p>Serrice exchanged looks with Winter, before standing up and closing her eyes briefly as her black dress shifted, transforming into a tight bodysuit with armoring over the legs and chest, her rigging manifesting for the first time in a while. "This is what I mean." Serrice said, grinning happily. </p><p>Ruby's eyes widened as she rushed to inspect the weapons on the rigging, before Serrice Muttered something, and the three fairy Helljumpers on the desk jumped off, before suddenly appearing at their full human size. </p><p>"OORAH!" Radovan barked, grinning happily. "Surprise Ice Spook, missed us?"</p><p>Boris giggled, before leaning against the desk, "Serrice has been working on doing this for awhile. She can't do it for more than three at a time, but hey, that makes us a perfect fit."</p><p>Winter blinked, before facepalming, "So the reports I've been getting of black-armored soldiers with advanced looking weapons are due to you three hellions being told to go for a walk?"</p><p>Weiss groaned, before turning to her teammates, "My advice, don't piss these three off. They're battle hardened soldiers. Not criminals."</p><p>Ruby let out a squee of excitement, before falling over, landing on the floor with a soft thump. "I think we broke her." Radovan sighed, "Sadly we can't stay at full size for long if she has her rigging out, so, we have to go."</p><p>Serrice smiled, as the Helljumpers shrunk back to their fairy forms and climbed back into Serrice's hair as her rigging disappeared into thin air, her outfit shifting into a pair of skin-tight pants that sat low on her legs, and a tight sports bra, chuckling at the look on Yang’s face. “Any other questions?”</p><p>Ruby and Yang unleashed a torrent of questions, which Serrice answered as fast as she could. </p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p>
<p>A few days later. <br/>The Beacon courtyard. </p>
<p>Serrice jogged around Beacon in her usual exercise outfit, humming the cadence she always used. ‘I missed being able to do this.’ She thought to herself, smiling as she enjoyed the sights. </p>
<p>"Hey!" Winter called, running up next to Serrice, smiling. "I was wondering where you got to."</p>
<p>"Who else in this place goes on morning runs to a cadence?" Serrice snarked, grinning and jogging alongside Winter. </p>
<p>"Me, but I usually only have the time on the weekends." Winter snarked back, giggling. "I missed you."</p>
<p>"Missed you too." Serrice purred, stopping to sit down at a viewpoint to enjoy the view. "Children. They are training children."</p>
<p>"It's a matter of, gah I hate to justify turning kids into warriors, survival." Winter said, sitting down next to her wife. "It's a cultural thing brought about by the environment."</p>
<p>"I know, but that doesn't stop it from reminding me of the Spartans. Both eras." Serrice said, leaning against Winter. </p>
<p>Winter smiled, and kissed Serrice, giggling at the blush it caused. "I have a question.'</p>
<p>"Ask away." Serrice said, smiling happily. </p>
<p>"Will you go to the Beacon dance with me?" Winter asked, grinning widely. Serrice blinked, before smiling. </p>
<p>"Of course. I'm not going to let someone else be my wife's date for a dance." Serrice answered, hugging Winter.</p>
<p>Winter smiled and hugged Serrice back, before standing up. "Let's finish our run, then we can decide on our outfits."</p>
<p>Serrice nodded and smiled, before continuing on her way. Winter smirked and followed along. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Team RWBY’s dorm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh! We should have never let him play.” Ruby groaned, shaking her fists at the ceiling. </p>
<p>“You’re just mad because he beat you.” Yang snarked back, grinning.</p>
<p>“Be glad Serrice wasn't playing, you would have been steamrolled.” Weiss snarked, smirking at her team-mates expressions. “What? She’s been through two apocalyptic wars, she knows her strategy.” </p>
<p>Blake walked to the door, sighing. Weiss noticed and walked up to her girlfriend, putting a hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong? You’ve been anti-social and moody lately.” </p>
<p>“Just… Remember the night after the nightmare?” Blake asked, sighing. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I do, you went after a group of White Fang.” Wiess said, holding Blake's hand. “What's the matter?” </p>
<p>“Torchwick… it seems like the thing that night wasn't an isolated incident.” Blake sighed, looking at her hands. “I don't know if I can handle more of it.” </p>
<p>Wiess hugged Blake, comforting her. “You don't have to only rely on us. We can ask Serrice for help. We can ask my sister as well.” </p>
<p>“Alright… if you say so.” Blake said, hugging back, blushing as she was pulled into a group hug. </p>
<p>"Now, let's make a plan." Yang said, pulling out a piece of paper. "We need info, any ideas? I can go talk to Junior."</p>
<p>“We could make a map of the dust robberies, see if there is any correlation, and see if there’s a place that most of them are near?” Weiss said, leaning back. “I could also check the SDC records. Who knew that being a Schnee would be actually useful for once.”</p>
<p>“Blake, want to tell us more about your time in the White Fang? Every little bit helps.” Ruby said, smiling as she sat back. </p>
<p>“They do hold regular faction meetings to gather new recruits and outline their plans.” Blake mused. “If I could get into one, I should be able to find out what they are planning. Hopefully nobody recognises me, if anyone does you should be able to hear the screams of terror from here” </p>
<p>“You sure you don't want to bring Serrice or Winter in on this Weiss?” Ruby asked, looking at her partner. </p>
<p>“Ruby, if I did it, Serrice would be having her marines marching down the street in full battle rattle, guns at the ready, with armored vehicles behind them, and her hull anchored off the coast. She does NOT do ‘discreet’ well.” Weiss sighed, pinching her nose.”and as for Winter… she’d try and do things herself.”</p>
<p>“… I like her style.” Yang said, grinning. </p>
<p>“Yang, we don't want to get her involved in this. She has had very bad experiences with people like Adam’s branch of the White Fang….” Weiss looked down at her feet. “A group like them… they kidnapped Winter once, back before the shattering. When the Helljumpers and a group of paratroopers found her… she was bloody, scars across her abdomen, bruises all over.” </p>
<p>“Maidens…” Yang said, her jaw dropped. “Okay, scratch that, we DON'T want to get Winter involved.” </p>
<p>“Hey, guys, can we help?” Sun asked, hanging upside down outside the window. “And who is this Serrice chick?” </p>
<p>“How did… oh right, you're a monkey.” Weiss said, groaning in exasperation. ‘Sun Wukong. Great, juuuust great. We’ve got someone who is kind of similar to the monkey king. At least he’s on our side.’</p>
<p>Blake grinned, “does the name Tripitaka mean anything to you?”</p>
<p>“..... We will talk about this later Blake.” Weiss said, before pinching her nose. </p>
<p>“Sorry, but we’re gonna work as a team.” Yang said, smiling. </p>
<p>“Sun, are you going to answer me?”</p>
<p>“No, Who is Tripitaka?” Sun said, tilting his head. “Is it some person from Menagerie?” </p>
<p>“Uh, can I come in? It’s really high up here.” Neptune said, as he peered around the corner, stepping into the room at Yang’s gesture. </p>
<p>“Blake, please tell these two who Serrice and Winter are.” Weiss said, as she pulled out a fresh magazine of high velocity 7.62 armor piercing ammunition, that Serrice supplied her with. She had designed Mytenaster’s rifle mode so that it would work best with this ammo, but could still use dust. “I’m gonna make sure I have all my stuff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, do you two know the legend of the sea spirits?” Blake said, smiling. </p>
<p>“Oh, right, you guys got taught about it in your mythology class, by that hot professor, though her assistant is… a little weird. She has a big gun though.” Neptune said, smiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what do you remember about the description of the fallen sea spirit?” Weiss said, as she filled her jacket pockets with magazines. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not much, she had white skin and hair right? And had long horns, red eyes, and her gear was… blocky, and advanced.” Sun said, shrugging. </p>
<p>“Did you actually look at Winter's assistant or were you distracted by her… assets?” Blake smiled smugly, <i>“Serrice is the fallen Sea Spirit”.</i></p>
<p>“Bu-but……” Neptune said, as his mind raced. “That’d make her so old she was around before the moon shattered..” </p>
<p>“She is a WHAT!?” Sun exclaimed, as his jaw dropped. </p>
<p>“Never mind that, we need to figure out who will be going with who on the mission.” Ruby said, as she thought. “Sun, you go with Blake, Neptune, you go with Yang.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake shrugged, “Sure, just give me a moment to get my gear,” she turned and calmly stepped out of the open window. Not long later she retired, this time through the bathroom door and wearing a long cloak that covered her from neck to ankle.</p>
<p>Weiss blinked, before sighing and chuckling. “Alright, let's get to it.” She snarked, before leading Ruby out the door towards the CCT tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>Later<br/>
Outside the CCT tower</p><p>“Wow!” Ruby said, as she looked up at the tower. “That’s amazing.” </p><p>“If you think that’s impressive, you should see the one in Atlas.” Weiss said, smiling. ‘Still not as impressive as the sight of Serrice’s hull, now that's a feat of engineering.’ She thought. </p><p> </p><p>“That was the first one right?” Ruby said, smiling. </p><p>“Yep, it was made after the Great War to allow inter-continental communication.” Weiss said, sighing before facepalming as Ruby dropped her scroll, which was picked up by Penny, as Ruby ran off after her friend. </p><p>“Darnit.” Weiss sighed, as she walked into the building, heading for the elevator. “I hope that Ruby doesn't do something reckless.” She muttered to herself.</p><p>“Welcome to the CCT, how may i help you.” Came over the intercom.</p><p>Weiss sighed, and took a deep breath. “Take me to the communications room.”</p><p>“Of course.” The intercom spoke, as the elevator took her up to the communications room.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile,<br/>
Outside Junior’s bar </p><p> </p><p>“So this is where your contact is?” Neptune asked as they got off of Yang’s bike. </p><p>“Yep.” Yang said, as she smiled and loaded her gauntlets, before hecking to make sure she had her emergency knife, which had a chrysanthemum symbol engraved on it. “Come on, let's go inside.” </p><p>“Lead on.” Neptune said as they entered. </p><p>-------</p><p>Shortly after,<br/>
Inside the bar</p><p>“Hurry! Close the door before she enters!” one of the goons said, as he and his buddy shut the doors to the club. </p><p>“What the fuck are you two talking about?” Junior said, before an explosion blew the door open, Yang walking inside. </p><p>“Don't move!” the goons said, as they shoved their weapons into Yang’s face, the sound of weapons being loaded echoing across the room. </p><p>“Cool it.” Junior said, as he walked forward. “Why are you back here blondie, you pulled a giant flaming sword out of nowhere last time you were here.” </p><p>“Hey, he was drunk and invading my personal space.” Yang sighed, as she walked forward, grabbing Junior and dragging him with her, towards the bar. “You owe me a drink still.” </p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile,<br/>
In the CCT comms tower.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss sat down at a booth, entering the code for a call to the SDC HQ in atlas. As she did so, she practiced her fake smile. “Connect me to the SDC global HQ in atlas.” </p><p>“Welcome to the SDC, how may we help you- oh, Miss Schnee, good afternoon.” The operator on the other end said, smiling. “Would you like me to patch you through to your father or brother?” </p><p>“No thank you, I was wondering if you could find some files for me.” Weiss said, as she sent the list to the operator. </p><p>“I see, if you don't mind… May I ask what this is for?” The operator said, looking at Weiss. </p><p>“It’s for a school project.” Weiss said. </p><p>“Um… there are some sensitive documents on this list Ma’am.” The operator said. </p><p>Weiss smiled, before replying. “Well then, I’ll be sure to make sure nothing classified is seen by anyone else.” </p><p>“The data is being transferred to your scroll now.” The operator said nervously. “Are you sure you don't want to talk to your father or brother?” </p><p>“I’m sure.” Weiss said as the call ended, and she dropped her fake smile, scowling and groaning. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile,<br/>
At the White Fang meeting.</p><p>Blake gently ran her hand down the scratchmarks on the wall before cautiously peering round the corner, “This is it.”</p><p>Sun didn’t seem convinced, “Are you sure?” He changed his tone before Blake succeeded in actually killing him with her glare, “You know, I’m just going to take your word for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Blake stepped round the corner and headed to the entrance, pulling up the hood of her cloak as she walked.</p><p>Sun wasn't finished with the questions, “Why the Grimm masks? If you believe that you are doing the right thing why hide your identity?”</p><p>“The reason given when the policy was implemented was the ‘if humanity wanted to make us monsters then we should don the faces of true monsters,’” she slipped on the plain mask, “personally I think the person who started it just had a fetish for Grimm.”</p><p> </p><p>The new recruits were moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers that Blake saw to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake and Sun looked around themselves as they stopped, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks began to speak to the assembled crowd.</p><p>Blake was distracted from Roman’s rhetoric when someone quietly worked their way through the crowd and tapped her on the shoulder. Spinning on the spot she saw, “Neo?”</p><p>Neo pressed her index finger to Blake’s lips to silence her and nodded. Slipping a note down the collar of Blake’s top she mouthed ‘call me’ and sashayed off.</p><p>Smiling fondly Blake turned back to the stage just as the Paladin was unveiled. With the new recruits being called forward, it was time to leave. With a hissed, “Sun, act like you don't know me,” Blake discreetly swapped the mask for her old, personalized one, and pulled down her hood, firing into the ceiling three times, “Guess who's back!?” Leaping onto the stage and readjusting her cloak so it hung more like a cape she continued, “correct! It is I, Blake Belladonna!”</p><p>This elicited a varied response from the people present that ranged from traumatized laughter and/or tears to “Who is she?”</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile,<br/>
Inside Junior’s bar.</p><p>“I don't know where he is, the night you were here, he came in, asked me if he could borrow some of my men, and left, taking them with him, they never came back.” Junior said, as he slid a drink across the table to Yang. </p><p>“Where did they go?” Neptune asked, leaning forward. </p><p>“I told you! They never came back!” Junior said, as Yang finished her drink and stood up. </p><p>“Well, thanks for the info.” She said, as she and Neptune walked out of the club. </p><p>“Anything useful?” Neptune asked, as he followed Yang. </p><p>“Nope, but it's all we’ll get.” Yang said. “I hope the others are doing better.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile,<br/>
Back at the White Fang meeting</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, I’m not quite as bad as the rumours say,” Blake turned to the Faunus who had introduced Roman, cloak flaring out behind her as she did so, “unless you have been subverting the authority of our Glorious Leader of course.” giving a grin that showed slightly too many teeth she continued, “Because if that’s the case I am worse.”</p><p>Unfortunately, when she had been distracted by terrorising the local branch of the Fang, Torchwick had boarded the Paladin and started it up.</p><p>“Uh, Blake!” Sun said, as he grabbed his staff, spinning it in preparation, and pointing at the mech behind blake. “Look out!” </p><p> </p><p>She sighed quietly, ‘time to play the part.’  “My sisters and brothers! This,” she gestured at the Paladin with her blade, “is why we should not involve the humans in our affairs. Systematic propaganda from the ruling elite of the four cities has brought our once great organization to the level of mere petty criminals.” Evading a blow with what looked like contemptuous ease she continued, “I was there, I have witnessed our rise and now it seems that I shall witness our downfall!” Blake surveyed the room, “Our once noble organization is now little better than an angry mob. The only humans willing to work with us are merely using us as disposable pawns to further our own agenda.”</p><p>“It is time to retake our former glory! For that we need a change in methodology. The time for mindless violence is over! The time for peaceful protest has long since ended. We must walk a middle path! Violence must only be used for the defence of others. My friends,” Blake stopped her pacing and spread her arms, “No, my family. The time of our victory draws ever nearer. Together we are legion! We are one! Together we shall be victorious! A victory not against the humans, but with them! Faunus and human united! Together we shall have a final victory! And the scourge of the grimm will be no more!” Removing her mask and stowing it at her belt she continued, “Now: WHO IS WITH ME!!?”</p><p>The response was a resounding cheer that shook the walls of the warehouse.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after,<br/>
Outside Junior’s bar. </p><p>“Oh, there they are.” Yang said, as she watched the paladin with Roman Torchwick in it stormed past, running down the street, pursued by Blake, Sun and a large group of White Fang. “Hold on!” she said, as she revved her engine. </p><p>“Oh.” Neptune gulped, before beginning to scream, as the motorcycle sped off, chasing the Paladin. </p><p>“FUCK!” Sun cursed, as he jumped from car to car. “How the fuck is that thing still going!” </p><p>“GET BACK HERE!” Yang roared, as she chased the mech, neptune beginning to open fire.</p><p> </p><p>As she roared, Weiss jumped into the middle of the road, in between the lanes, and began firing on the Paladin, before jumping to the side, leaving a landmine where she used to be, the mech running over the mine, which detonated, sending it tumbling onto the ground below. “Boom!” Weiss yelled, cackling maniacally.</p><p> </p><p>Blake ordered the White Fang soldiers accompanying her to provide covering fire and swan dived over the side, landing on the Paladin’s roof. Leaving a small time-delayed charge of fire dust behind she sprang clear, the dust detonating as she landed on the ground.</p><p>“GRAAH!” Roman roared in anger inside the cockpit, his fists slamming down onto the controls, firing a swarm of missiles, before it got punched by Yang, who had jumped off her bike, slamming her fists into the missile launchers.</p><p>“GET OUT OF THERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Yang roared, her hair glowing yellow, and her eyes red with rage, as she punched the roof of the mech, before being thrown into a support pillar by a punch. “FUCK!” She cursed.</p><p>“Weiss!” Ruby said, as she slammed the tip of her scythe into the ground, using it like a monopod, stabilizing her weapon. “Glyph me!” </p><p> </p><p>Weiss grinned, and spun up a glyph, and began firing ice dust along with Ruby, the rounds freezing the Paladin in its tracks, as the glyph amplified the effects of the dust. “On it!” </p><p>Ruby smiled and called out to Yang and Blake. “FREEZERBURN!” </p><p>Pulling out an ice-dust grenade from the shadows of her cloak, Blake pulled the pin and threw it at Yang, who punched it with a fire dust shell, exploding the ice dust into a massive cloud of cold water vapor. Taking advantage of the smoke screen Blake withdrew a particularly bulky stick grenade, looked at it contemplatively before removing the cap on the base of the handle. Sighing she threw it at one of the mechs knees, fins unfolding from its handle to stabilize the grenade in flight.</p><p> </p><p>“How the fuck did she get a panzerwurfmine!” Weiss cursed, as she ducked behind a pillar for cover, yanking Ruby with her. </p><p>“I have my ways… have you heard of HMS Blake?” She grinned, “I’m probably not her but still it’s amusing.”</p><p>“.... you are going to have to explain a lot of things to Serrice and Winter. And me.” Weiss said, before yanking Blake behind the cover as well.</p><p>Blake’s smile widened, “Menagerie has more secrets than people believe. Now are we going to stop Torchwick or not?”</p><p>Weiss smiled, before holding up a hand. “A HEAT grenade will definitely stop the mech. We just need it to go off.” Shortly after she said that, an explosion echoed, as the mech’s leg was torn off by the blast. </p><p> </p><p>Blake laughed sheepishly, “I’d forgotten that that batch was faulty, it should be contact fused,” she looked curiously at the wreckage, “and not quite so volatile.”</p><p>“That’s a panzerwurfmine for you, must have been late war you doofus.” Weiss said, as she playfully smacked Blake across the back of the head. “Come on, let's make sure he’s actually dead, or at least unconscious.” </p><p>Blake pouted playfully, “It's only two years old,” cautiously making her way toward the wrecked mech she continued, “we hadn’t gotten the composition of the explosive quite right.”</p><p>“... don't tell me that you found a cache of old earth gear and have been trying to replicate it.” Weiss said, she walked towards the wreckage. “You have, haven’t you? Save the explanation for Serrice.” </p><p>“Hey! He’s getting away!” Yang yelled, as she began running after Roman Torchwick. </p><p>“Well, goodbye kiddos!” Roman said, grinning. “That was a pretty explosion, but I’m outta here!” He said, before bowing. “Neo, get us out of here.”</p><p>Blake froze, ‘So that’s why she was at the meeting.’ It was at this point that Yang charged at the criminal duo, their image shattering into shards of glass that fell to the ground before fading out of existence.</p><p>Team RWBY could only watch as a low flying bullhead soared past, Roman and Neo visible through the open side door.</p><p>“So… where did you get your… followers my dear?” Weiss asked, glancing at the group of white fang nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“I still hold my old rank, and I outranked the regional commander,” tapping the mask on her belt she continued, “I requisitioned some of his troops, and while I remember,” she turned to the members of the Fang and shouted up to them, “YOU FREE TO GO! DISPERSE AND RETURN TO BASE!”</p><p>“... Serrice is gonna be sooooo grumpy.” Weiss groaned. “Well, we should be getting back to school.”</p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>The next day<br/>In Winter's office</p><p>"You're telling me that a criminal managed to get his hands on a military grade combat mech." Serrice scowled, shattering the mug she was drinking from. “With full ammo loads. AND YOU DIDNT FUCKING CALL IN CAS?!” She roared in old earth English, her voice rattling the windows.</p><p>“Umm… what did she say Weiss?” Ruby asked, turning to Weiss. </p><p>“I’m not gonna repeat it.” Weiss said.</p><p>"Damnit, this is getting bad." Winter said, pacing back and forth in front of her sister and her friends. "If you had called us, Serrice would have been able to take that mech out easily, not much can stand up to a missile designed to kill main battle tanks."</p><p>"We had it handled!" Yang said, grumbling as Winter spun around to glare at her. </p><p>"You had it handled? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Winter yelled, scowling as she took a deep breath. "You could have been killed, you are not ready to handle an actual fucking war.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… about that,” Blake fidgeted nervously, “I’m already fighting one.”</p><p>“What did you just say?” Weiss said, turning to Blake. </p><p> </p><p>“Do try and pay attention Snowflake, remember what told you when you asked how I got the Fang to follow me?” Patting Weiss on the head she continued, “I still have my old job.” </p><p> </p><p>“We are going to need to have a talk, Miss Belladonna.” Serrice said, her voice edged with slight fury, as she glared at Blake and pinched the bridge of her nose, before walking over to the desk and leaning on it. "She's using him as a pawn." She snarled, clenching her fists.</p><p>"So… now what?" Weiss asked, wary of Serrice's anger. </p><p>"Now, you go back to your usual schedules and keep your heads down." Winter said, nodding for them to leave, smiling at the four students as they left.</p><p>Blake pulled out a book and started to read as she stepped through the door.<br/>“Stay here, Miss Belladonna.” Serrice growled, as she grabbed her by her hood. “We need to have a talk about your relationship with my sister in law, and your past and current employment in the White Fang.” </p><p>“Damnit, wait until they’re engaged to give her the shovel speech.” Winter said, before sighing and pinching her nose.</p><p>Blake flailed briefly before unclasping the cloak and retreating until she had a desk between her and Serrice.</p><p>“The White Fang is recognized by the UNSC, well insofar as I am the last of the UNSC, as a terrorist organization. Unless you can give me a damn good reason, I will have to slap you silly with a wet herring.” Serrice said, grinning maniacally. “I’m not gonna kill you. No, that’d upset my sister-in-law, and I don't want to do that. But slapping you with a wet herring works juuuust fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Without the actions of the Menagerie Branch, of which I am part of, the Fang would be much worse. While violence is acceptable, it is not and was never supposed to be the first resort.”</p><p>“Well then, I guess we can see eye to eye. But I will have to have a chat with your CO sometime.” Serrice said, smiling and handing the cloak back to Blake. “Oh, and if you hurt, or break Weiss’ heart, I will fucking tear you limb from limb and put your head on a pike. Capisce?” She said, her smile showing a near-impossible amount of teeth.</p><p>Blake nodded, “I understand,” she trailed off in thought, “Winter do you have Qrow’s contact details? He should be able to get in touch with Sienna for you.”</p><p>“Oh, you mean the old crow? Yeah, I do…. Wait a second.” Winter said, her eyebrow raised. “How the fuck does he know Sienna Khan, Atlas has a warrant out for her arrest.”</p><p>“It’s a long story, and it’s probably best if either he or Tiger-dess tells you.” Blake looked around shiftily, “please don’t tell anyone I called her that.”</p><p>“Tiger-dess…. I swear to god, if she’s Kongou, I'm gonna kick her ass.” Serrice growled, before facepalming. “You can go.” </p><p>Blake slipped out the door, and once she was relatively safe (on a different floor of the academy) she pulled out her scroll and sent a quick message to Sienna, ‘Serrice suspects, intends to kick your ass, be advised.’ Tucking the scroll back into her pocket Blake made her way back to the dorms.</p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile in an apartment in Menagerie,</p><p>“What the heck is it this time….” Sienna groaned, as she pulled the covers off of her, chuckling at the sight of her boyfriend still asleep. ‘Just as cute as I remember.’ she thought.</p><p>She picked up her scroll, and cursed when she saw the message from Blake. “Oooohhhh shiiiit.”</p><p>“Mmhn..” Qrow muttered, before pulling his girlfriend back into bed. “It’s too early, come back to bed, Tiger-dess.” </p><p>“Fine.” Sienna said, before letting herself be pulled into a hug. “But you owe me, I think I have some leather somewhere around here.” </p><p>“Oh god, please don't use that as a recruitment poster like you did last time.” Qrow said, as he nuzzled his girlfriend’s chest lovingly. “Actually, do, then I have an excuse to have it in my scroll’s photo albums.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, now, more cuddles.” She said, as she nuzzled him back, and the pair returned to their rest.</p><p>-----</p><p>Back in team RWBY’s dorm,</p><p>“So, what did my sister-in-law have to say to you, my dear.” Weiss said, frowning. “I hope she didn't scare you too much.”</p><p>“It was something between a shovel speech and an interrogation,” as she spoke Blake carefully folded her cloak and stashed it under her pillow.</p><p>“I warned you.” Weiss said, sighing. </p><p>“I did manage to avoid having to explain how I got the HEAT grenade though, my aunt is going to kill me.”</p><p>“You will still have to explain once they go through my body cam footage.” Weiss said, sighing and patting Blake on the head. “My sis is ex-GSG-9, think basically the same role as hunters and huntresses, but they don't fight Grimm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know of Grenzschutzgruppe Neun.” Blake said.</p><p>“Explain. Now.” Weiss said, as she made to walk, before faking a trip and landing right on top of Blake. “While we cuddle.” </p><p> </p><p>“Menagerie has a substantial cache of artifacts from before the Sundering,” she twisted so that she was lying on top of Weiss and continued, “how they managed to store those ships still baffles me.”</p><p>“You mean you found the German national archives? And a ship?.” Weiss sighed. </p><p>“We found more than just that,” Blake traced a finger along Weiss’s jawline before poking her on the nose, “There are four different languages and three different alphabets… that we have found so far.”</p><p>“Oh, you poooor sweet child. There are over a hundred different languages. And a lot of them are extinct.” Weiss said, scratching Blake’s ears.</p><p>“Ahh, but the more we find the better it is for me, you see a friend and I were the ones who found it.” Blake replied as she began purring.</p><p>“Serrice is gonna slap you with a wet herring, if they find a nuke and you don’t tell her.” Weiss said, hugging Blake tight. “But… do you want to be my date to the dance?”</p><p>“I’d love to accompany you,” she briefly kissed Weiss cheek, “do you hear the rest of the story?”</p><p>“Sure, tell me.” Weiss said, smiling as she returned the favour.</p><p> </p><p>That was when Ruby, who had been watching in confused disgust and interest intervened, “Get a room you two!”</p><p>Blake rolled onto her side while remaining attop Weiss and looked up at Ruby, “but this is our room, and as it is also yours feel free to watch, or if you would rather you can join in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blake what are you doing?” Weiss hissed. “Yang’ll kill us!” </p><p>She shrugged, “I’m already dead if I dare to defile you, so may as well have at least one threesome before I shuffle off this mortal coil.”</p><p>Ruby’s face was now as red as her cloak and she was spluttering like a faulty kettle.</p><p>“Now, where was I? …ah yes,  what tale do you wish to hear Princess?”</p><p>“How about how you and your friend found that cave.” Weiss said, as Ruby gathered her things and ran out the door. </p><p> </p><p>Blake smiled fondly, and repositioned herself so that she was lying on Weiss’ chest, with her head resting on her hands and her legs swinging idly,  “The short version is that Neo was Neo, although somehow I doubt you have the context to make sense of that explanation.”</p><p>“The slightly longer story is that Neo and I had set off to have a picnic, a few miles away from town she noticed a cave entrance and convinced me that it was a good idea to explore it, several hours later we were up to our elbows in paper attempting to translate what later turned out to be a copy of the Magna Carta.”</p><p>“..... Well then, Serrice is gonna be pleased, and confused.” Weiss hugged Blake tight. “Now, let’s have some fun, shall we?” In reply Blake slowly trailed a hand down Weiss’s body before slipping it up her skirt and under Weiss’ panties.</p><p>Their activities were briefly put on hold when Weiss found the note that Neo had tucked into Blake’s bra, but resumed after Blake had reassured Weiss that Blake wasn’t cheating on her, Neo was always like that, and she would explain in more detail when they were done.</p><p>-----</p><p>Not long afterwards, <br/>Across the hall, Team JNPR’s dorm</p><p>“Ruby!” Cheerful as ever, Nora rushed over to greet her, “why are you here?”</p><p>“Because Blake and Weiss are being adults.” Ruby said, as a muffled moan sounded out from across the hall. </p><p>“Oooohhhhh…” Nora said, as she cleared out a place on the floor. “Here, we’ll get you some blankets.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11. Wholesome lewidity!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------</p><p>Meanwhile.<br/>Winter’s office.</p><p> </p><p>Winter groaned as she closed the door, rubbing her forehead as she processed what she had been told. “I need a drink.” Winter said, as she walked over to her desk, and pulled out a bottle of brandy. </p><p>“So do I.” Serrice mumbled, as she sat in a chair next to Winter’s desk, before throwing her head back. “So… I have a question.” Serrice said, as she watched her wife down the entire bottle, before Winter took off her jacket, putting it on her desk. </p><p>“Ask away.” Winter said, as she rolled up her sleeves and leaned against her desk. </p><p>“What exactly did you do as a job after you faked your death?” Serrice asked, smiling as she admired her wife’s toned body, and perfect rear and bust. </p><p>“Remember that i told you, back before… the shattering, i took pole dancing classes to defy my Vater?” Winter said, sitting on the desk. “Well, i put that to use, and got a job as a stripper.” </p><p>Serrice’s eyes widened, as she spat out the water she was drinking. “You were a stripper.” She said, as she licked her lips. </p><p>“Yep.” Winter said, as she unbuttoned the top of her shirt, smirking as she let her wife see that she wasn’t wearing a bra. “A pretty good one, given that I made enough lien to have a very large emergency cushion. I also discovered that I actually enjoy showing off my body.” </p><p>“You do have a nice ass, and nice tits.” Serrice purred, as she rested her chin on a fist in thought. “How about you show me what you know~” </p><p>“Mmmm…” Winter mused, blushing slightly and taking a deep breath. “I’m gonna need a pole though.” </p><p>“Easy fix.” Serrice said, as she pulled a spear out of thin air, and slammed it into the floor in the middle of the room, the spear securely anchored, with the spearhead in the floor. “That enough room?” </p><p>“Perfect.” Winter said, as she walked up to the pole, swaying her hips with each step. “Sit back down, please~” </p><p>“As you wish~” Serrice purred, taking off her jacket as she sat back down in the chair. “But i expect this show to be a good one~” </p><p>“Oh, it will be.” Winter said, as she put one hand on the pole, and began twirling around it, sliding her skirt down her legs as she did so. Winter smiled, humming at the sight of her wife gripping the arms of the chair, in order not to tackle winter. “Hold on~” </p><p>“I’m holding.” Serrice snapped back, as she watched Winter twirl around the pole, slowly losing pieces of clothing. Winter panted softly, as she wrapped her legs around the pole, and began tightly spinning, holding herself upside down, showing off her front and pussy as she twirled. “Damn you’re hot.” </p><p>“I know.” Winter purred, slowly shifting into a handstand, and doing a flip into a standing position, before putting one hand on the pole, and using it as a prop to dance with. “Well honey, like what you see?~” </p><p>“I do, you’re getting wet.” Serrice said, her eyes flicking to the sheen of winter’s juices coating the pole. Winter smiled, before continuing to dance, emphasizing her chest with each movement. “I’m overdressed.” Serrice muttered, before she began pulling off her clothes. As she pulled off her shirt, her breasts bounced down, jiggling hypnotizingly. </p><p>“Mm~” Winter purred, as she continued twirling around the pole, grabbing it with her hands and flipping upwards, wrapping her thighs around the top of the pole. “Big tits. You’re a milf, honey.” Winter remarked, as she continued spinning around the pole. </p><p>“Lap Dance. Now.” Serrice growled, licking her lips as Winter smirked and moved towards her, her pussy juices dripping onto the floor with each step. “Touching is allowed?” </p><p>“Only on my thighs and sides.” Winter said, purring as she began dancing, making sure her juices dripped onto her wife’s pants. “Unless you want to give me a tip~” </p><p>“Oh, i’ll give you more than that~” Serrice said, before she pulled her wife into her lap, roughly smacking her ass and groping her breasts, kissing her deeply. “Mmhn~” </p><p>“Moving onto dessert already then~” Winter moaned, shuddering from the sudden slap. Serrice chuckled, and pulled down her own pants, revealing her throbbing wet folds. “Wet~” </p><p>“Just because of you~” Serrice said, as she moved a pair of fingers into Winter’s pussy, quickly pumping them in and out. Winter moaned, shuddering and leaning into Serrice’s breasts, beginning to suck on them as she groped her wife’s ass. “Mmm~” </p><p>“Heh. cum for me, my slut~” Serrice purred, as she curled her fingers, slamming the tips down onto Winter’s G-spot. </p><p>“MMMPHNN~” Winter moaned, her juices splattering all over the chair, and serrice’s hand, as she climaxed. She blushed, and nuzzled her wife’s cleavage, before she reached up and wrapped her hands around Serrice’s horns. “Thanks… I needed that. Mein liebchen, now, i’m going to make you moan.”  </p><p>“Oh you little-ah!~” Serrice moaned, as Winter began rubbing Serrice’s horns, enjoying the sight of her wife squirming beneath her,.. “So gooood~” </p><p>“So close already?~” Winter whispered into Serrice’s ears, as she watched the damp spot where Serrice’s pussy pressed against the cushon of the chair grow bigger with each movement of her hands. “Just as sensitive there as ever~” </p><p>“Yesh” Serrice gasped, before moaning loudly as Winter squeezed her horns gently, causing her to climax, her juices soaking the chair she was sitting in. “Fuuck. That was amazing.”</p><p>“Mhm, now, let’s get some sleep.” Winter purred, as she walked over to the duffel bag by her desk, and pulled out a blanket, before sitting on Serrice’s lap, wrapping them both in it. “Night, my love.” </p><p>“Goodnight.” Serrice said, as both of them fell asleep. Winter smiled happily as she rested her head on her wife’s chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>A few days later, <br/>The ballroom</p><p>Serrice walked into the ballroom, arm in arm with Winter, smiling at her wife as they went up the stairs together. "A dance. Well, let's hope that nothing goes wrong." Serrice whispered, blushing as Winter smirked.</p><p>"Good thing I got you to put some underwear on for once." Winter teased, giggling at Serrice's blush. </p><p>"Who says that I actually put it on?" Serrice replied, kissing Winter's cheek. </p><p>"Lewd. Then again, I should expect that." Winter teased, wrapping an arm around Serrice's torso and pulling her close. "And I am fine with that. Besides, you look good without any underwear."</p><p>"I know." Serrice purred, leaning against Winter, before leading her back down to the dance floor so they could dance together, her Tanto hidden under her dress. "The Helljumpers are spiking the punch."</p><p>Winter rolled her eyes and began dancing with Serrice, one hand on Serrice's hip, the other on her shoulder. "Of course they are." She whispered.</p><p>"Some of my engineers are trying to increase the cyber security on the CCT tower." Serrice whispered back, smiling and moving a hand to Winter's waist. "I've also launched some comm satellites, those are gonna be linked in as emergency relays, so there isn't a single point of failure."</p><p>"Good idea." Winter whispered back, humming happily as she danced. "Come on, let's go give someone else a chance to use the dance floor."</p><p>Serrice nodded, smiling and following Winter to the snack table, where she grabbed some fruit. "Any idea how you're going to explain me to Ozpin?"</p><p>"You tell him your story." Winter replied, smiling. "That should work."</p><p>"Let's hope." Serrice said, smiling. </p><p>-----</p><p>Later that night, <br/>Winter's office </p><p>Winter heard a knock on the door, looking to Serrice who shrugged. "Come in!" Winter called, blinking as the door opened to reveal Qrow, Glynda, and Weiss; The two teachers looking very annoyed. </p><p>"Both of you. Follow us, Ozpin wants to have a word with you." Glynda hissed, glaring at Serrice.</p><p>"We will follow you." Serrice said, standing up and mentally composing what she would say. "Lead the way."</p><p>Glynda blinked, before leading them to Ozpin's office, Serrice nodding to Winter and Weiss. </p><p>-----</p><p>Later,<br/>In Ozpin's office</p><p>Ozpin looked at the three women in front of him, glaring at the one with the black metallic horns. “Salem, Schnee, and Schnee, I regret doing this, but I hereby place you under arrest for treason against humanity.”</p><p>As Winter and Weiss sighed and facepalmed, Serrice burst out laughing, “Y-You can’t be serious. Y-you’re trying to arrest the literal personification of a supercarrier that is thousands of years old, and is more powerful than anything in your arsenal?” </p><p>Ironwood stepped forward, glaring at the woman who was being so disrespectful while Qrow stepped back, having walked into the room behind Glynda, sighing and taking a drink of good navy booze for the first time in a long time. “Yes, I'm back early, no, I’m not gonna get myself killed trying to arrest a person who is after the same thing we are. You try it Mister Atlesian General.”</p><p>Serrice blinked, putting her hands on her hips and untying the peace bond around the hilt of her Tanto. “Oh wait? You’re serious? Let me laugh even harder. BWAHAHAHA!” </p><p>Ironwood scowled, moving to put handcuffs on the woman, only for her to snap back upright, slightly unsheathing the blade at her side, his eyes widening as her eyes glowed and she began to speak. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who I am?” She demanded, her tone trembling with an ice-cold fury that could freeze an ocean. “I am Serrice Visegrád, formerly known as Salem. I have survived the horrors of war, the worst of natural disasters this world can unleash, and the shattering of a moon! I am very old, and very tired, and I have been lost for a very long time.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes and looked at Ironwood. “So if you know what’s good for you, Ironwood, you will put that damn pea-shooter away before I shoot you like all the idiots I’ve met before you.”</p><p>“S-Salem?” Ironwood stuttered, looking between the flabbergasted Ozpin and the grinning Qrow.</p><p>“Yes.” She said sharply. “I used to be Salem - The first. The one who sent the Grimm to assault your civilization, the one who you’ve been fighting? She used to be my apprentice. I’ve fought my way through her armies of abominations, trying to break into the castle that rightfully belongs to me - I’ve seen her monstrosities, and slain them where they stood. They are Anathema.” She spat, the anger and hate in her voice audible. “I am the last Abyssal, the remnant of the forerunners of these monstrous afterbirths, their rightful queen from a bygone age!” </p><p>“Long ago I fought beside Winter as one of the Sea Spirits!” She hissed, continuing to talk. “My beloved wife gave her very life and soul to keep humanity from extinction, and her dying wish was for me to watch over humanity and any of their subspecies, to keep them safe from destruction, to protect them with all that I have. And I did. I fought and killed for you, I beat the grimm into submission for you. And when my protege betrayed me, locked me out of my own castle and took control of these grimm, I began wandering the world, helping those I could with the power I had left.”</p><p>Tears ran down her face as she clenched her fists in barely suppressed rage. “If you want to imprison me for that, then so be it! But, leave my wife and her sister out of it. If you touch even a single hair on their heads, or that of their friends and the family of their friends, not even the fleets of Atlas could save you from the Nuclear Hellfire that I would unleash in my wrath. So. Choose. Imprison an innocent woman and her last remaining family, and lose the one person who might be able to truly kill the new Salem - or let me go free, and let me hold to the oath I swore upon the name of my dead wife. Which will it be?” Serrice said, her eyes glowing a deep crimson red as she glared. </p><p>Qrow took a sip from his flask, before drunkenly slurring, “Ff-fucking called it!”</p><p>“Yes, yes you did Qrow.” Glynda said, rubbing the brow of her nose. </p><p>“Why are you here? Why now?” Ironwood asked, glaring at Serrice, who just rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Because this is her next target. I’ve been trying to link the CCT towers into orbital communications satellites, that way, if one goes down, the whole network will survive.” Serrice said, re-sheathing her blade and dusting off her shoulder. </p><p>“That makes no sense! My entire fleet is here! It would be suicide!” Ironwood said, pacing. </p><p>“Not if she can hack your bots and shut down your ships, compared to what we’ve seen, your cyberwarfare is seriously under par for what’s out there.” Winter interjected, rolling her eyes as Qrow continued drinking. </p><p>“And believe me, that traitorous bitch is smart enough to think of that.” Serrice snarled, before taking some deep breaths to calm herself down. “Nevertheless, I am the last Nuclear Power on the planet. You would be wise not to piss me off.” </p><p>Qrow spit his drink out, his eyes widening, Glynda turned to the drunken man, glaring at him. “You have something to say Qrow?” </p><p>“Only that you should heed her warning, and that she is not someone to be treated lightly.” Qrow said, using his weapon to support himself. </p><p>“Be glad that Salem doesnt have access to Nukes. You would be dead already if that was the case.” Serrice deadpanned, giggling at the looks of dawning horror on the faces of Ironwood and Glynda.</p><p>The room fell silent, as Ironwood and Glynda froze in place, Qrow began laughing outrageously, putting his flask down, “Just like old times you old CVN! I fucking missed ya!” </p><p>Serrice’s eyes widened, as she instinctively snapped to a salute, before relaxing and hugging the man, “Good to see you again, even if you’ve reincarnated. Sir.” </p><p>“Don't call me that, your highness.” Qrow grinned, smirking as he mock bowed in front of Serrice, who facepalmed. </p><p>“Damnit Goto, you’ve gotten more trollish since we last met.” Winter groaned, glaring at Qrow, the reincarnated form of the former JMSDF Admiral Goto. </p><p>“Hey, it keeps me sane in this hellhole, at least against the abyssals we had a chance. No offense meant.” He said, chuckling. </p><p>“None taken.” Serrice said, grinning and patting Qrow on the back, smiling slightly as he grabbed his flask and put a cap on it. </p><p>Ironwood recovered first, grabbing Ozpin’s deck to brace himself, “Y-you… pardon me… I need to make a call and get a treaty ready.” </p><p>Ozpin sighed, standing up and bracing himself against the desk. “I assume that you would like to help us fight Salem?” </p><p>“I would. And I am going to kill her. The penalty for treason is death.” Serrice hissed, crossing her arms and pacing back and forth. “Her pawn, Cinder has already managed to get a computer virus into the network, my engineering and electronic warfare teams are working on clearing it.”</p><p>“What do you mean by teams?” Ozpin asked, calmly pouring himself some tea. “We didn't see any evidence of any intruders other than the single one.” </p><p>“They aren't the normal kind of size.” Serrice snarked, as a group of her fairies climbed out of her hair and onto Ozpin’s desk. “I am not the spirit of the ship. I am the ship. And this is my crew.” </p><p>Qrow giggled, waving to the fairies and smiling. “She’s telling the truth.” </p><p>Ozpin groaned, before standing straight. “We need a plan. I have a proposal.” </p><p>“What is it?” Serrice said, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“You tag along on the field trip to Mountain Glenn that is coming up. Keep the students safe. If you are as powerful as you say you are, it should be easy.” Ozpin said, smiling. “Deal?” </p><p>“Deal.” Serrice agreed, shaking hands with Ozpin. </p><p>-----</p><p>The guest dorms where Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury are staying</p><p>“And finally, Serrice Visegrad. The girl who danced with Professor Visegrad at the ball.” Emerald said, looking at Cinder. </p><p>“Ah, the tall faunus with the horns?” Cinder asked, looking at emerald. “She can't be much of a threat.” </p><p>“Actually, last night I spotted her doing something strange, she had this mechanical armor on, with some sort of cannon on her right shoulder, when it fired, the projectile split into a bunch of small airships, which began circling around the forest.” Mercury said, pulling out a rough sketch of what he saw. “Probably related to her semblance. But we can't be sure. And she does have a nice ass, it's even better since she doesn't wear underwear.” </p><p>“Then we will plan.” Cinder said, taking the sketch, rolling her eyes as Emerald slapped Mercury on the back of the head.</p><p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>The next day<br/>The landing pad </p><p>‘Oh, it's him.’ Weiss sighed, looking at Professor Oobleck standing in front of them.</p><p>“Why hello girls! Who’s ready to fight for their lives!” Oobleck said, grinning. </p><p>“Professor Oobleck?” Weiss asked, her eyes widening. </p><p>Oobleck paced in front of the team, “Yes, I’m afraid those bags won't be needed girls since you have opted to shadow a huntsman on a reconnaissance mission.” </p><p>“Oh.” Yang said, as she took off her backpack, and put it on the ground. </p><p>Blake smirked, “can I say that I told you so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Yang grumbled, pouting at Blake. </p><p> </p><p>Weiss looked pointedly at Ruby’s backpack, “Are you forgetting something?”</p><p>“Nope!” Ruby said, trying to avoid answering the question.</p><p> Blake was decidedly unimpressed, “You have that stinking mutt in your bag don’t you?”</p><p>“Shhh.” Ruby said, as she returned to listening to Oobleck.</p><p>“I can assure you that we will not be establishing a single base of operations.” Oobleck continued. “Rather we will be traversing several miles of dangerous wasteland and making camp at any defensible position possible.”</p><p>Oobleck smiled and began leading the group to the waiting aircraft. “I packed all the essentials myself and readied the airship. And it's Doctor Oobleck.” </p><p>“What is the projected mission duration?” Blake asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, a few days Miss Belladonna.” Oobleck said, as the group entered the airship.</p><p> </p><p>Blake relaxed slightly, “That’s shorter than I expected, I may be somewhat overprepared…” she paused briefly, seemingly lost in thought, “but one can never have too many days rations.”</p><p>Weiss sighed, smiling to herself as she watched Serrice and Winter sneak aboard the airship. “Alright doctor.” </p><p>----</p><p>Onboard the airship </p><p>“I have to admit.” Weiss said, smiling. “I never saw you as much of a fighter.” </p><p>“I fancy myself as more of an intellectual, but as a huntsman I am combat-capable” Oobleck said. “I have had my fair share of fights.” </p><p>Weiss sighed, sharing a look with her team. Oobleck continued. “Now, with my archeological and history experience Ozpin has decided that I would be best to lead this expedition.” </p><p>“What does history have to do with this?” Blake asked, tilting her head. </p><p>“The southeast area of Vale is the location of one of the kingdom’s greatest failures. Mountain Glenn.” Oobleck said. </p><p>“That's right! It was an expansion of Vale.” Yang pointed out, looking out the window. “But it failed in the end.” </p><p>“It was overrun by Grimm right?” Ruby asked, looking to Blake. </p><p>Blake nodded, sighing. “It was. Time for a chance of a subject…” turning to Oobleck she  continued, “What era of history do you study?”</p><p>“Oh, usually recent stuff, things from right before the Great War up to now.” Oobeck said, smiling. “Though a lot of the reports of the great war mention groups of black-armored soldiers storming through battle lines on both sides, and causing battles to be abandoned, for more strategic areas.” </p><p> </p><p>Blake tilted her head to the side as she thought, “There is more overlap between our preferred fields than it would appear at first glance then.”</p><p>“Glad to see you are taking an interest in learning Miss Belladonna!” Oobleck said, smiling happily.</p><p>Blake smiled back politely, “The Helljumpers first appeared before the Sundering if I recall correctly… not long after the first sightings of what is now known as the Grimm.”</p><p>“Hmm. there could be a connection. Myths always do have a tinge of truth to them.” Oobleck said, stroking his chin. </p><p> </p><p>Blake nodded in agreement.</p><p>-----</p><p>In the cargo bay of the airship </p><p>“So, Mountain Glenn.” Serrice said, sitting with her arms on her legs across from Winter. “Grimm infested hellhole.” </p><p>“That’s a bit of an overstatement. But yeah.” Winter said, purring in appreciation at how Serrice’s skin-tight pants clung to her body. “Hopefully they won't run into the kind of trouble that needs our intervention.” </p><p>“It was walled off from the rest of Vale right?” Serrice asked, blushing. “So if the wall is breached and the Grimm come pouring through….” </p><p>Winter nodded in agreement. “That's got to be what they’re gonna do with all that dust.” </p><p>“A fucking terror attack.” Serrice cursed, clenching her fists. “Just like Blood Week.” </p><p>Winter nodded and moved to sit in Serrice’s lap. “Yep. Don't worry, we have the advantage of knowing it’s coming.”</p><p>Serrice blushed, and pulled Winter into a hug, kissing her wife. “I know. I just hope it's enough.”</p><p>“It will be, we have you.” Winter said, hugging back. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>In the ruins of Mountain Glenn<br/>A few hours later </p><p> </p><p>Serrice and Winter had been shadowing Oobleck and Team RWBY for a while, Serrice having grabbed a M7S from her armory in case she needed a gun, and made sure her Tanto was securely attached to her thigh. “So far so good.” </p><p>“Yeah, but we need to be careful.” Winter said, smiling as they set up camp on top of one of the buildings, Serrice putting up a camo tent. “The White Fang could be anywhere.” </p><p>“I know.” Serrice said, smiling and switching her SMG out for a customized Stanchion gauss rifle. “And I’ll be ready.” </p><p>Winter sighed, patting Serrice on the shoulder. “Wombats see anything?” </p><p>“A group of Goliath grimm in the forest, I have them marked as priority targets for missile strikes if they turn hostile.” Serrice replied, pulling Winter into her lap. “I know what to do.” </p><p>“Good.” Winter snarked, smirking and leaning back into Serrice’s chest. “Mm. Comfy.” </p><p>“Glad it is.” Serrice said, hugging Winter. “Come on, let's get ready to keep watch. We have a long day tomorrow. I’ll take watch tonight.” </p><p>“Alright. Try not to blow a hole in the mountain, oh, and here.” Winter said, handing Serrice a scroll. “This will make it easier for you to contact Weiss.” </p><p>“Thanks.” Serrice said, smiling.</p><p>-----</p><p>Later that night </p><p>“Winter. Get up.” Serrice said, silently forming her rigging into view, foregoing the bodysuit that she usually wore with it. “Wombats have spotted a White Fang patrol. Ruby following them.” </p><p>“Ah shit. Well, we found them.” Winter said, grabbing her pistol and beginning to stealthily pack up their tent. “Keep an eye on them.” </p><p>“On it.” Serrice said, her horns sending out passive sonar pings at frequencies that only she could hear. “Passive sonar reports multiple groups around the area, they’re in pairs.” </p><p>Winter smiled, packing the tent into her pack and putting it on. “Ready to follow. Let's make sure we can do this.” </p><p>“Let's get down there.” Serrice said, beginning to slowly climb down the side of the building, Winter hanging on to her back. “Hang on tight.” </p><p>As they made it to the ground, Serrice’s eyes widened. “Shit, the ground under Ruby collapsed. We need to get there now.” </p><p>“Lets go!” Winter said, readying her weapons. “We can't wait too long.” </p><p>“No, her team is on their way to look for her down there. We’ll go find the train tracks. It's the only way they could move so much dust at once.” Serrice intoned, sighing. “I know you want to look for her, if the team isn't out of there by tomorrow night, we will go in. With the Helljumpers.” </p><p>“Alright. Let's go then.” Winter sighed, blinking. “You’re sending a Sparrowhawk in as well aren't you.” </p><p>“Mhm.” Serrice said, launching a single Sparrowhawk which stayed fairy sized, as she began heading for the train tracks. “Now let's go.” </p><p>-----</p><p>Ruby landed with a grunt on the roof of a building. “Ow…” She stood up, looking around. </p><p>“FREEZE!” A White Fang goon yelled, pointing a gun at Ruby, his buddy doing the same. “Where the hell did she come from?” </p><p>Suddenly, they heard a low hum, as a small flying object, the size of a fist, swooped down and hovered next to Ruby, what appeared to be a laser weapon on its nose began charging. One of the goons asking, “What the fuck is that?” </p><p>Suddenly, the zap of an anti-vehicle laser sounded out, the weapon sweeping in an arc, slicing the White Fang goons in two. “ARRIGH!” </p><p>“Wow.. did Miss Serrice send you?” Ruby asked, looking at the pilot of the small aircraft, who landed it in her palm, nodding. “Come on, let's get out of here.” </p><p>The pilot lifted it off again, before speaking quietly through the loudspeaker on the craft. “Shh, make it seem like they knocked you out before dying. It’ll give you the best chance.” </p><p>Ruby nodded, before moving to play dead, the aircraft hiding itself in her hood. </p><p>-----</p><p>A few hours later </p><p>“Well shit, its UNDERGROUND.” Serrice cursed, stomping on the ground, where the tunnel entrance was supposed to be. </p><p>Winter nodded, before speaking, “we should get to the city. Can you have a Pelican give us a ride?” </p><p>“Of course I can.” Serrice snarked, launching a Pelican, and watching it grow to full size. </p><p>“The City of Vale, as fast as possible.” Winter said, getting in the dropship, Serrice following. “Now.”</p><p>The pilot nodded, the Pelican lifting off as the pair climbed on. “Let's hope this works.” Serrice said, watching the countryside zip by.</p><p>“Don't worry. I have faith in my sister and her team.” Winter said, sitting down in a chair. </p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile <br/>On the train</p><p>Blake, Yang and Weiss hurried along the train, only for their advance to be cut short when Neo dropped in from the roof. “You two go on without me, I’ll keep her busy, and Weiss, don’t worry.”<br/>Neo leaned forward using her umbrella as a prop (probably intentionally) this gave Blake a lovely view down the front of Neo’s shirt. “On second thought, you would be completely justified in worrying.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss playfully hit Blake in the back of the head, “Prat, but I will keep that in mind.” </p><p>Neo and Blake watched as the otters hurried off to stop Torchwick. “Sooo, what brings you to the sordid underbelly of Vale.”</p><p>Neo smiled softly, and fished her notebook out of a pocket, ‘you forgot to text’ she let Blake read it then appended, ‘and after all the effort it took to give you my number’</p><p>Blake flinched, “Sorry about that, I know it’s not an excuse but, I’ve been busy?”</p><p>Neo playfully tapped Blake on the head with her umbrella, ‘I was bored.’</p><p>Blake swept Neo into a hug, “I missed you too,” she held the embrace for a few seconds before stepping back slightly, “Do you want to help me save the day?”</p><p>Neo nodded enthusiastically, ‘What’s exploding this time? :-P’</p><p>“If we don’t stop Torchwick, Vale. He is going to blow up the tunnels and let Grimm into the city.” Blake answered, frowning slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Bastard! Fucking kill him!” Neo’s ranting was cut off before it could truly begin by a coughing fit. Neo stormed towards the front of the train, towing Blake along behind her. ‘It takes a lot to make her angry enough to speak, I would not like to be in Torchwick’s boots,’ Blake thought to herself.</p><p>It was at this moment that a large explosion almost sent them to the ground as the last of the bombs all detonated simultaneously. This unwelcome development would interfere with Neo’s murderous plan, as she and Blake now had a somewhat more immediate concern; namely that there was now a torrent of Grimm streaming through the freshly created breach in Vale’s defences.</p><p>----</p><p>In Vale </p><p>Sirens rang out throughout the city, as the grimm poured in. Serrice jumped from rooftop to rooftop, getting to a good vantage point for her to fight from. “WINTER! GO FIND YOUR SISTER! I’LL KEEP THE SKY CLEAR!” Serrice roared, as her catapults launched fighters, which began screaming towards the countryside, searching for incoming grimm.</p><p>“ON IT!” Winter shouted back, running off to find her sister. </p><p>“Well, Salem. Lets see what you have for me this time.” Serrice commented, her PDC and guns rotating and beginning to track. “Because I’m ready, you treasonous bitch.” </p><p>-----</p><p>Near the old subway station, above ground </p><p>“WEISS!” Winter roared, sliding across the ground to meet up with her sister. “Found ya.” </p><p>“Where is Serrice?” Weiss asked, watching the lone Sparrowhawk fly out of Ruby’s hood, bringing it’s weapons to bear.</p><p>Winter answered, “Keeping the skies clear. Rampart.” </p><p>Weiss smirked, grinning happily and shifting her rapier into her rifle. “RUBY! SERRICE IS KEEPING THE SKY CLEAR!” </p><p>Ruby nodded, swinging her scythe at an ursa. “Got it!” </p><p>“DIE YOU LITTLE PIECES OF SHIT!” Yang roared, punching a beowulf into a wall, away from some civilians. “GET AWAY FROM THEM!” </p><p>Suddenly, the roar of cannon fire echoed around the city, the muzzle flash from Serrice’s guns blinding anyone looking her way, as she roared through her foghorn. “RAMPART ONLINE! EAT THIS, ABOMINATIONS!” </p><p>Her guns shredded any flying grimm that got too close, including ones that were tossed into the air by RWBY (and Neo). Weiss smirked, using glyphs to toss ursa majors into the air. “Earth's Goalkeeper indeed.” </p><p>“FOCUS!” Ruby yelled, running around the giant snake grimm, hitting it with her scythe. “We need to fight the Grimm! Neo!” </p><p>Neo turned from where she was fighting alongside Blake, tilting her head in question. Ruby sighed. “We need a distraction!” </p><p>Neo smirked and made her clothes strobe like a flashbang, this in concert with a pair of actual flashbangs from Weiss and Blake blinded the Grimm (and the civilians in the area). Winter smirked, before nodding and opening fire. “NOW!” Ruby yelled, her team working with Neo and Winter to kill the grimm snake. </p><p>Meanwhile, Serrice was keeping the sky clear, her legs already half-buried in a pile of shell casings, eating energy bars to keep her ammo supply up. “Come on, come on, where are the reinforcements.” She muttered, launching and recovering her aircraft as fast as she could. </p><p>Suddenly, the building she was on crumbled, as a deathstalker destroyed it to get to her. She smirked and unsummoned her rigging, telling her fighters to keep the air clear as she unsheathed her Tanto and got ready to fight. “Well then, you are going to have a bad day.” </p><p>She flipped out of the way of the stinger, her Tanto cutting into the armor of the grimm beast like a hot knife through butter, the creature screaming in pain. “How do you like that motherfucker, getting stabbed with a blade forged with help from Amaterasu herself, and from metal donated by my wives. It hurts doesn't it.” She snarled, punching through the armor with her fist, shattering it. </p><p>“GWARRRGH!” The deathstalker roared, the ancient blade cutting deep. Serrice smirked and stabbed it through the skull, killing it. </p><p>“Better go check on Winter.” Serrice said, wiping some spit from her lip. “Feels nice to cut loose.” </p><p>Serrice began sprinting, putting her strength into her speed, jumping from building to building. “Well, well, well, what do we have here. Hello old girl.” Serrice purred, spotting a pure white beowulf, that looked like a regular wolf, but bigger. “LEAVE.” She ordered, the beowulf running out of the city. </p><p>Meanwhile, team RWBY was getting overwhelmed, even with help from Winter and Neo. “DAMNIT!” Winter yelled, reloading her pistol and slicing a beowulf across the face with her knife. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, team JNPR arrived, Nora slamming a grimm snake into the ground with her hammer. “SURPRISE!” Nora yelled, smiling. </p><p>“Missed us?” Ren asked with a smirk. “We’ve got your back.” </p><p>“Professor Visegrad! Look!” Pyrrha said, pointing to the black speck running towards them. “Who’s that?” She asked, stabbing a beowulf through the head. </p><p>Winter grinned, before nodding to Pyrrha. “A friend, a very old one.” </p><p>Serrice slid to a halt, colliding with a group of beowolves. “HI NORA!” Serrice called out with a smirk, throwing one of the beowolves into the path of a strafing run by a Sparrowhawk. </p><p>“Let's finish this.” Serrice said, running to Winter’s side. “OORAH!” She roared, a grin on her face as she raised an arm and began speaking in latin, “PER MARE! PER TERRARUM! PER CONSTELATTUM!” She roared, her marines flickering into existence around her, and off the coastline, her hull manifested, the UNSC flag flying.</p><p>“OORAH!” Was their cry, as they charged against the grimm. Serrice grinned madly, joining the charge, Winter following close behind. “OORAH!!”</p><p>The massed fury of her marines began holding the line, keeping the grimm away from the defenseless civilians as Atlesan airships appeared, mechs being deployed. </p><p>“LET’S SEND THE MONSTERS BACK TO HELL!” Radovan roared, pumping his shotgun as he blasted a beowulf’s head off. His team working with him to fight the Grimm. “HEY! KID WITH THE BUNNY EARS!” </p><p>Velvet turned to him, “Y-yes?” </p><p>“Here, have a gun.” Radovan said, handing the rabbit faunus a M7 SMG. “Always good to have a sidearm.” </p><p>“BORIS! GET THE DRONE UP!” He roared as he fell to one knee and began firing, taking out any grimm that got too close. Boris nodded, his helmet deflecting a stray shot. </p><p>“DA!” He answered, tossing a combat drone into the air, sending it zipping around the battlefield to provide support. </p><p>“EMBLA! WE NEED HEAVY GUNS ON THAT ELEPHANT!” Radovan called, covering his team and the huntsman team of CVFY as well. </p><p>“On it boss! You don't need to be so loud.” Embla snarked back, un-slinging her rocket launcher and firing, blowing holes in the gigantic grimm. “Target down.” </p><p>Serrice smiled, and charged a group of grimm, shifting how much of her mass as a ship was in play, slamming into the grimm like an artillery shell, the kinetic energy causing an explosion as she hit a building. “DRIVE THEM BACK!” She roared, lifting her blade up high, before slumping against a wall as her marines did so. </p><p>“Fuck… that took a lot out of me.” Serrice sighed, smiling as Winter rushed over in concern, Serrice’s marines working with the Atlesan forces to drive the grimm back. </p><p>“You okay Serrice?” Winter asked, crouching down next to the exhausted woman. “You look exhausted.” </p><p>“I’m fine… just… my capabilities have expanded a lot over the years, only figured out how to do that relatively recently.” Serrice gasped, watching as her marines began mopping up the grimm, climbing into pelicans and returning to her hull, which had anchored off the coast. “Takes a lot of energy. Just need a rest.” </p><p>“Alright then, I’ll let you rest, but I am not leaving your side.” Winter said, smiling, looking out at the coastline, watching Serrice’s hull dematerialize as she rested. “Remember that. And we won.”</p><p>-----</p><p>After the breach has been sealed, later that night<br/>Up in Beacon Park </p><p>“We did it.” Yang said, smiling. </p><p>Neo nodded in agreement, passing a note to Blake, ‘that was fun’.</p><p>“We have to get extra credit for THAT bullshit.” Weiss said, gesturing to the fleet of airships. </p><p>“Yeah!” Ruby said, only to turn with a look of worry on her face as Yang screamed suddenly and fell unconscious. “YANG!” </p><p>“Come on, let's get her to the infirmary.” Weiss said, helping her team lift Yang and carry her to the infirmary. </p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>A few minutes earlier,<br/>Forever Fall forest.</p><p>Cinder groaned, as she returned to consciousness, her eyes widening as she saw the massive up-rooted tree behind the figure in front of her. "Fuck." She cursed.</p><p>“Hello. Cinder. Glad to see you're finally awake.” Serrice hissed, glaring at the tied up villain in front of her. “You have something that belongs to the fall maiden. A shard of a soul. Give it back or I will destroy your very soul.” </p><p>Serrice pulled out her Tanto, running a finger along the flat of the blade. As she did so, she gave Cinder a menacing grin. “What will it be?” She hissed, her voice that of a person who did not make empty threats.</p><p>Cinder whimpered, and nodded, before passing out as a ball of orange energy formed above her body and zipped off. Serrice smiled and picked up the unconscious Cinder, taking her back to Beacon, to hand over to Emerald. “Hope you find peace my love.” Serrice muttered to herself, before falling silent as she walked.</p><p>-----</p><p>Unknown location <br/>Unknown time</p><p>Yang found herself standing, alone on a vast expanse of water, her black hair fluttering in the breeze. </p><p>The towering forms of vast ships were just visible in the gloom, bobbing up and down on the choppy seas.</p><p>A single aircraft came out of the rising sun,  far overhead. As it flew out of sight the sun rose again, this time far closer, instantly burning her exposed skin. </p><p>The ocean’s surface flexed, like a blanket being shaken out, the ships pitching and rolling in the turbulent waters. One ship after another, the shockwave came ever closer, and then Yang was hit by it. The wind was hot enough to burn her clothes to ash and melt the flesh from her bones.</p><p>“NO!” She woke soaked in sweat, lying in a strange bed, in a strange room… </p><p>Winter looked concerned, “Yang are you okay? You’ve been unconscious for a few weeks.”</p><p>“Winter…” Yang launched herself out of the bead burying her face in Winter’s neck, “Ich habe dich vermißt.”</p><p>On the other side of the room Serrice looked on in befuddlement, ‘What was going on with Yang? She is usually nervous around Winter… Wait was that German!?’</p><p>Winter froze, ‘since when had Yang been able to speak German?’ Once her brain had rebooted she decided to bite the bullet and ask her, “Yang? What’s going on, why are you speaking German?”</p><p>Serrice’s eyes widened as she began fumbling to untie the peace bond on her Tanto, ‘If Yang is Nagato this would allow me to confirm my suspicions, and if they were wrong, well then Yang needs to die.’</p><p>Yang pulled away slightly, eyes watery with unshed tears, “Y-you don’t recognise me…” and then realization dawned, “it’s the hair isn’t it? Stupid hair colour changing Aura activation…” </p><p>Yang readjusted her position so she was straddling a rather confused Winter. “I’m Na-ga-to,”  Yang purred, and then slowly leant down to kiss Winter.</p><p>------</p><p>It was now that the remainder of Team RWBY entered.</p><p>Blake grinned like the Cheshire Cat, this was her opportunity to get her vengeance for the teasing that Yang had subjected her and Weiss to, she leaned over and whispered in Weiss’ ear, “Feel like getting some payback?”</p><p>The answer was a shark-like grin and a whisper, “of course.”</p><p>"Do you two want to be left alone?" Blake waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "You two could use this opportunity to have some fun.”</p><p>"What on Remnant do you mean by that?" Yang said, raising an eyebrow, as she turned to face the new arrivals, still straddling Winter’s lap.</p><p>Blake grinned, "Surely someone has given you The Talk by now." She paused dramatically, "or are the Professor and her assistant going to give a practical demonstration?"</p><p>Ruby looked faintly sick. "Blake! Please don't talk about my sister having… you know what in front of me."</p><p>Winter whispered to Yang, "you not knowing about sex? Ha, don't make me laugh! You are almost as bad as Serrice."</p><p>"Hey! I am nowhere near as bad as she is!" Yang hissed.</p><p>With a crooked grin Winter continued, "really? Are you sure about that? Remember the time when…."</p><p>Yang's blush lit up the room as she recalled what they had done on their wedding night, before she lightly punched Winter on the shoulder. </p><p>All that Weiss and Ruby were aware of was a short whispered exchange between the two followed by Yang doing her best to imitate a tomato and swatting Winter on the shoulder.</p><p>Blake on the other hand... well she heard everything. ‘What the fuck?! How does that even work?’</p><p>Serrice’s eyes widened, she blushed a deep crimson and then doubled over laughing, as she recalled exactly what had happened that night. She lunged across the room, sending Winter and Yang off the side of the bed and onto the floor, happily repeating in a sing-song voice, “You’re back, you’re back…”</p><p>Weiss leaned over and whispered conspiratorially to Ruby, “Both of them? Your sister is quite the lady killer, if I didn’t have Blake to protect me I would fear for my chastity.” Blake’s raised eyebrow  and blush would have been a giveaway that Weiss’ chastity was far from safe, but nobody was looking at her.</p><p>The comment earned her a punch to the gut from Ruby, “what did I just say?”</p><p>“Not to talk about Yang having sex,” Blake’s grin somehow grew even wider, “but thats the thing, I didn’t, Weiss did.” She paused, pretended to think, and then continued, “so how long do we have to evacuate Ruby before the clothes start coming off!?” Blake left a shadow clone behind to take Ruby’s attack and fled, pulling Weiss along after her.</p><p>“WEISS! IT’S HER!” Serrice exclaimed, crying happily as she buried her face in Yang’s hair. As she did so, she held out her Tanto, the blade still in its ornate sheath, holding it up for Yang to look at. “Do you remember? Remember this?”</p><p>“I do.” Yang said, and hugged Serrice back, pushing the Tanto back towards Serrice.</p><p>When Weiss didn’t respond, Serrice looked around, the only other person in the room was a very confused looking Ruby, who was staring blankly at the far wall. Summoning some of her fairies, Serrice sent them off to find Weiss and tell her the good news, smirking as the fairies climbed out of her hair and ran off.</p><p>As the fairies passed one of Beacon’s many storerooms they heard something that was halfway between a chirp and a purr, it was followed shortly by a somewhat more human sounding moan. After a short discussion they decided to investigate, opening the door took some ingenuity (and the use of their vehicle’s winch).</p><p>Hearing sounds at the door Weiss, Neo, and Blake froze guiltily, then desperately tried to make themselves more presentable.</p><p>Their disheveled (and rather flushed) appearance didn’t appear to phase the fairies (not that that made them any less embarrassed), raising an oddly bulky megaphone one of the fairies shouted up at them, “Yang’s your sister in law, Nagato is back!”</p><p>Weiss’s eyes widened, and she sprinted out the door, the fairies following in their vehicle. Blake sputtered, collecting herself and following Weiss closely, with Neo following behind them.</p><p>When they got back to the room, they saw Serrice crying, with Yang gently stroking her hair. “Shhh, it’s okay, I’m back now.” Yang said gently, calming the last Abyssal with the simple gesture.</p><p>“I-I missed you.” Serrice whimpered, closing her eyes and leaning against Yang, the reincarnated form of Nagato. Winter smiled and sat next to them, hugging them both.</p><p>As Weiss, Neo, and Blake entered, Winter looked up and nodded to Weiss, who smiled happily and rushed over to hug her reincarnated Sister in law. Ruby’s brain finally processed all of this, and she glomped her new-found sisters in law.</p><p>“OHMYGOSHTHISISSOAWESOMEWEAREGONNAHAVESOMUCHFUN!” Ruby exclaimed, speaking rapid-fire until Serrice shoved an apple in her mouth. Yang facepalmed, hugging Ruby and patting her on the back.</p><p>“I guess we have some explaining to do.” Serrice said, sitting up and wiping tears from her eyes. Winter gently grabbed Serrice’s hand and nodded, handing the Tanto back to the carrier, who clutched it protectively, like a teddy bear. </p><p>Blake sighed, “great now there are three of them.”</p><p>“Be glad that there isn't an entire navy of them.” Weiss commented, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Blake shuddered, “I’ve read some of the reports…” </p><p>“How do you know each other?” Ruby asked, tilting her head. “I… Yang had never met you two before Beacon.” </p><p>Serrice, Yang, and Winter looked at each other, before bursting out in laughter. “That’s because this isn't our first life.” Yang said, grasping Serrice’s hand tightly. </p><p>“I think it’s blonde’s third.” Serrice snarked, smiling happily, now that her family is as close to back together as they can make it. </p><p>“I’m not the one that spent over a thousand years moping around the planet!” Yang shot back, the tips of her hair having turned black, Serrice muttering in embarrassment. </p><p>“Ah ease up on her, she’s been without a home for nearly 1900 years, she got locked out of her castle.” Winter said, smirking at the confused look on Ruby’s face. </p><p>Serrice smiled, before chuckling. “If I had time, and the knowledge that you were Nagato, I would have upgraded your gauntlets so that they could shoot the 16 inch AA shells that you had back in the old days. Boom, pulverized grimm.” </p><p>“16… inch…. Shotgun. Shells.” Ruby drooled, looking at Yang with puppy eyes. “Can I see them please!”</p><p>“Calm down Sis. I don't have my rigging back yet.” Yang smirked, before patting Ruby on the head. “And those things are dangerous.” </p><p>“Try not to beat your opponents during the tournament through a wall.” Serrice snarked, smiling happily as she made sure she had remembered to re-tie the peace bond on her Tanto, before sending a low powered sonar ping throughout the room. “Where did Neo get to?” </p><p>Neo popped into existence, her illusion flickering as the sonar ping interacted with it. Neo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “There you are.” Serrice said, patting Neo on the back.</p><p>“Come on, let's go get some food.” Serrice said, smiling at the synchronized nods of everyone else. Neo smirked, and closely followed Weiss and Blake, as the group walked out of the room,  heading to the cafeteria.</p><p>“Finally, some food!” Yang said, cackling madly. “I’m gonna go challenge Nora to a pancake eating contest.” </p><p>“... I swear, that girl has the appetite of a battleship.” Winter groaned, before lightly smacking Yang on the head. “Yang, you don't have your rigging, you don't go through calories and such like you did when you had your full capabilities.” </p><p>“Oh right.” Yang said, sighing. “I wish I had my old hair color though.” </p><p>Neo passed Blake a note, ‘Dye’.</p><p>“Neo is suggesting hair dye.” Blake said.</p><p>“Yes, but it’s gonna get burned off by my semblance when I use it. My hair does act like a heat regulator, given that I'm wreathed in flame when using it.” Yang said, grumpily. “Why did you think it glowed when I’m in a rage?” </p><p>“The tips of your hair are back to being black though, sis.” Ruby said, pointing to the tips of Yang’s hair. </p><p>“Oh, cool.” Yang said, smiling. “Who wants to bet Cardin’s gonna try something.” </p><p>“Not taking that bet.” Winter said, smirking. “He’s an idiot.” </p><p>“Besides, he did see a taste of my powers down there in vale.” Serrice said, smirking. “So Neo, you’re an old friend of Blake’s?”</p><p>Neo nodded.</p><p>“Ah, well then, hope you are happy to be reunited.” Serrice said, as they entered the cafeteria.</p><p>Neo smirked, this prompted Blake to chuckle, “That is something of an understatement.”</p><p>------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15. CONSENTACLES!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This lewd chapter contains use of modified naval mines in lewd and unadvised ways, consentacles, aprodisiacs, and lots of lewd. skip if you don't want to see them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------</p><p>Two weeks before the start of the tournament.<br/>Late afternoon. <br/>The room Serrice and Winter are using as their assigned staff dorm room.</p><p>“Well, you got some scars.” Yang said, as she hugged Winter tight. “But still as beautiful as ever.” </p><p>“Yep. so are you.” Winter said, as she pulled Serrice into the hug. “You up for some fun?” </p><p>“Hell fucking yes.” Yang said, smiling. “I think me-as-Yang may end up having some influence on me-as-Nagato.” </p><p>“I’m not complaining.” Serrice purred, as she kissed both of her wives. She grinned as she pulled out two black metallic chokers, each with a chrysanthemum symbol embossed in gold on them. “Strip please.” </p><p>“Oh, got some gifts for us?” Yang snarked, as she began stripping, making sure to tease Winter and Serrice as they did the same. “You spoil us, you know that.” </p><p>“She cares for us a lot.” Winter said, as she folded her clothes and placed them on the table, leaving her thigh-high stockings on, as Yang nodded in agreement. </p><p>“I do. I...; I-I made our wedding rings into these.” Serrice said, as she finished stripping, pointing to her own identical choker, and handed one to each of them. “Each of them has one third of the metal in each of our rings, in the symbol.” </p><p>“That’s sweet.” Yang said, as she kissed Serrice on the lips, blushing slightly as she drew back. “So, what’s the plan?” </p><p>“I assume Serrice has something up her sleeve?” Winter remarked, as she locked the door, licking her lips as she looked over the bodies of her wives. “Or in her armory.” </p><p>“I do~” Serrice purred, her grin making Yang and Winter shuddering and smirk in anticipation. “You two remember the moray mines I have?” Serrice said, as she pulled out a dark-grey, blocky hexagon-paneled sphere, that had small hatches on each flat face with four blinking lights surrounding them. </p><p>“...never mention this to weiss.” Winter said, glaring at Serrice as serrice put the mine on the floor. “You can control it, right?” </p><p>“Yep.” Serrice purred, as she groped both of her wives and pulled them to her sides, placing her hands on their rears. “Tentacles, and they have a few other functions i won’t disclose, but they will be used~” </p><p>“I assume they have the aphrodisiac slime that was on the ones in your wedding dress, my love?” Yang purred, her red eyes twinkling mischievously. “And i assume you do know some of the other fun things that all of us enjoy.” </p><p>“I do.” Serrice purred, as she began gently groping her wives’s butts, kissing them both deeply as she began commanding the mine to activate, a trio of its tentacles, slick with transparent pink slime dripping from them, began emerging from three open hatches. “Still cherry flavored. And you two are going to enjoy this.”</p><p>“Ridged, thick, looks fun.” Winter said, before she gasped as one of them began sliding along her lower lips, rubbing along her body and coating her in the slime. “Ah~” </p><p>“Mm.” Serrice hummed, smiling as the other two tentacles did the same to her and Yang. “you two look good like this~” Serrice purred, smiling as her wives panted, as their pussies began to drip and throb, juices from all three of them dripping onto the floor, as Winter and Yang’s stockings began absorbing the slime, getting soaked with it. </p><p>“Ah~” Yang moaned, panting as she groped Serrice’s rear softly, leaning against her wife for support. “Its stronger than I remember~” </p><p>“Yeah.” Winter muttered, shuddering as she wrapped an arm around Serrice’s torso. “It is.” </p><p>“Oh, it gets better.” Serrice purred, as the tentacles suddenly slammed into their cunts, causing all three to moan. More tentacles began emerging from the hatches, and began wrapping around the torsos, arms, and legs of the three, gently laying them down on the floor as they began caressing and squeezing, tentacles quickly filling their asses and mouths, speeding up as the trio moaned and drooled, enjoying their situation. </p><p>“Fuuck.” Yang moaned around the tentacle in her mouth, drooling happily as she and Winter were squished against Serrice’s front, the three being held in place by a bunch of tentacles binding them together. “Mmph~” </p><p>“Heh, you two are going to be such messes by the time we are done~” Serrice remarked, as the tentacle in her mouth pulled out, and the ones holding her arms and legs moved to caress Yang and Winter, as Serrice began groping and kissing the bodies of her wives. “And all mine, my loves.” </p><p>“All yours.” Winter moaned, as she gulped down air, before the tentacle returned to pounding her mouth. “Mmph~” </p><p>Serrice grinned, moaning and shuddering as she climaxed for the first time that night, her wives following suit shortly after. “Mm. ah, fun~” She purred, before roughly patting Winter and Yang’s asses. “We still have several hours left~” Serrice said, smiling and enjoying the soft moans and slight squirming of her wives against her own body. </p><p>------</p><p>6;30 AM, the next morning. </p><p>Winter groaned, as she opened her eyes, finding herself being held tight to Serrice’s side, with Nagato on the other side of Serrice. “Fuck… ow..” Winter muttered, as she tried moving her arms and legs, only to wince from how sore she was. “I’m not going to be able to walk straight for the next week am i.”</p><p>“Morning.” Serrice said, as she woke up as well, the moray mine having been returned to her armory. “I see you had fun~” </p><p>“The tentacles pounded me silly, and did the same to Yangato here.” Winter snarked, glaring at the white-haired carrier. “And your horns are still coated in slime.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know, I don't care, I figured out how to turn down the sensitivity.” Serrice remarked, grinning maniacally. “Besides, your thigh-high stockings are soaked with it as well.” </p><p>“Yeah, and i don’t mind either.” Winter said, resting her head on one of Serrice’s breasts. “That was amazing.” </p><p>“Yeah, Yang’s still passed out.” Serrice said, as she began stroking Yang's hair, doing the same to Winter. </p><p>“Are you going to offer her a replica of her kai ni outfit after the tournament?” Winter purred, smiling happily as Serrice stroked her hair.</p><p>“Yep.” Serrice said, as she continued to hum happily. “I missed you both so much.” </p><p>“We missed you too.” Winter said, as she hugged Serrice. “Now, how are we going to wake up yang?~” </p><p>“How about i give her a good slap to her nice ass.” Serrice said, as she rolled Yang over, so Yang’s face was resting on Serrice’s breast, and Serrice’s leg was in between Yang’s. </p><p>"As you wish." Winter said, with a smile, before raising her hand and bringing it down on Yang's ass. </p><p>"Ah!" Yang gasped, jolting awake with a flush. "Kami-damnit, I was enjoying having a nice cuddlepile."</p><p>"Well, I have to teach class in a few hours, and I bet your teammates are wondering where you are. Especially your sister." Winter said, grinning. "I don't think any of us are going to take off our chokers for anything other than washing them."</p><p>"Hai. It's a wonderful gift." Yang said, as she stood up. "And much more subtle than wedding rings."</p><p>"Yep, now, let's get moving!" Winter said, as the trio stood up and began getting dressed.</p><p>--------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------</p><p>During the tournament, Team RWBY’s 4v4 round.<br/>
Winter’s office. </p><p>Serrice smiled and put a platter of chicken karaage down in front of Winter, carrying another one for herself. “Here, a taste of the old days.” She said, smiling and handing Winter some chopsticks. </p><p>“Thanks. Should we call her Yang, or Nagato?” Winter asked, munching on a piece of chicken. Serrice shrugged and ate a piece as well, watching the fight. </p><p>“Just call her Yang for now, until she’s graduated. Then she can change her name.” Serrice said, enjoying the fight. “I’m glad that I convinced her not to use the sixteen-inch canister shot mod for her gauntlets in this fight.” </p><p>“That would have been a bit much, yes.” Winter agreed, smirking. “But hey, if Cinder tries anything, she’s gonna be dead meat. Getting hit by the amount of flechettes you can fit in a sixteen-inch cannon shell, not to mention the modified san-shiki shells you’re working on, it's gonna be a bad day for her. Probably kill her outright.” </p><p>“So far, after I got her to give up the soul shard of Nagato that came with the Maidens’ power, she’s been laying low as far as I can tell. Probably trying to go for the other half of the power.” Serrice said, patting the head of her captain fairy as he sat on a thimble and munched on a piece of chicken. “If she does succeed in killing the Fall Maiden it might go to her, but the soul shard that is attached to the power will just return to Yang, Na-ga-to, our wife. So she can't win. She might be able to destroy the arena, or the school. But she will never, ever, get the true power of the Maidens. The soul of a warship.” </p><p>Winter smiled, grinning happily. “When you head out to reclaim your throne, I’m coming with you. I might even kickstart the huntsman school for your kingdom.” She said, sighing happily as she gulped down the last piece of chicken on her plate. “That was good… you have the recipes? For all the foods we liked?” </p><p>Serrice nodded, grinning as she finished her meal, then ate the metal platters. “Yep. Ah, steel. Good for the bones.” She giggled, before leaning against Winter as they continued watching the fight.</p><p>“What are your plans for after the festival?” Winter asked, tilting her head. “I mean, you’d have to raise an army to invade the Grimm Badlands.” </p><p>“Who said I was going to invade the whole area. I just need my castle back.” Serrice stated, turning the screen off as the match ended. Winter’s eyes widened as she said that. </p><p>“Serrice… you’re going to nuke a path into the badlands aren't you.” Winter murmured, hugging Serrice tightly. “Don’t. It’ll just make people scared. Take the time to raise an army, make alliances.” </p><p>“Fine. But I don't want more people to die for my sake.” Serrice said, relaxing and letting Winter cuddle her and stroke her hair. “I love you. And her. I still can't believe that she’s back.”</p><p>“I know.” Winter said, smiling at her wife. “But she is… hey, I have a question? Didn't you tell me a while back that you adopted an orphaned faunus on your travels with the last name of Khan?” </p><p>“Yeah? What of it?” Serrice said, sitting up. “She settled down and started a family while I traveled, I stuck around for the last few years of her life.” </p><p>“Well….. Qrow has a girlfriend.” Winter said, smirking. “Named Sienna Khan, the leader of the White Fang.” </p><p>Serrice’s eyes widened, and she began laughing outrageously. “BWAHAHAHAH! JUST GREAT! HE’S MY FUCKING GRANDSON!” </p><p>“And that's not all. Sienna Khan has a tendency to end her sentences occasionally with the phrase, “Dess!”, when she’s around Qrow.” Winter said, giggling as well. “Met her once, when he got really fucking drunk and she had to drag him to a safe place, and my house was the nearest one.” </p><p>“...Kongou. I’m related to the reincarnated form of Kongou.” Serrice deadpanned, before exclaiming, “HOW MANY PEOPLE AM I FUCKING RELATED TO ON THE KAMI-FORSAKEN PLANET!” </p><p>Winter laughed as her wife cursed and swore, lamenting her tendency to adopt kids on her travels. “Oh yeah, he said that he wanted to bring her over to see you.” Winter laughed as Serrice groaned and facepalmed. </p><p>------</p><p>Meanwhile… </p><p>“Come on. Let's try not to get caught by the idiot’s bots.” Qrow said, leading his girlfriend by the hand. “We need to talk to an old friend.”</p><p>“Which one?” Sienna said, rolling her eyes under the cloak she was wearing. “I know you, and have known you for a very long time, Qrow. who is it, Winter, or Serrice?”</p><p>“Would you yell at me if I said it was Serrice?” Qrow said, smirking as he led her into the office building of beacon. Smirking at her flabbergasted expression. “She’s in Winter’s office.” </p><p>Sienna’s jaw dropped, her eyes widening as she followed him. “It was her right? Horns, Tanto, and all?” She asked, her mind racing to recount some stories that had been handed down through her family. </p><p>“Yep. Nobody else would refer to the grimm as a ‘pale shadow of the abyss’.” Qrow answered, leading her to Visegrad’s office. “Here we are.” He said, as he knocked on the door.</p><p>“ENTER!” Serrice called, sighing and summoning her dress, and grinning at Sienna Khan. “Well hello there, Granddaughter.”</p><p>Qrow’s jaw dropped, as he dropped his flask of booze. “The fuck.” He said, blinking. “HOW THE FUCK IS SHE YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER!?!”</p><p>“I adopted one of her ancestors, who was orphaned.” Serrice said, sighing. “Honestly, if I knew that this would happen, I wouldn't have filed the paperwork.” </p><p>“The fuck? Dess?” Sienna said, blinking. “.... so the stories were true. IT WAS YOU! YOU LITTLE CVN PIECE OF SHIT!” She roared, glaring at Serrice. “YOU WERE THE GUARDIAN FUCKING ANGEL!” </p><p>Serrice nods and rolls her eyes. “Yes, I was. I lost track of your family after you moved to Menagerie, Sienna Khan, or is it Kongou?” </p><p>“....I hate you.” Sienna hissed, glaring at her old friend. Serrice smiled and ruffled the tiger faunus’s hair. “I hate you so fucking much.” </p><p>“I know. But hey, at least you have Tie-to-ku~ back” Serrice teased, smirking as Sienna sputtered. “Hey Qrow! We need to get you your hat back! I think I have a spare!” She said, summoning a white admiral’s hat out of thin air and tossing it onto Qrow’s haid. </p><p>“Alright, that’s enough, no teasing the tiger.” Winter said, bapping Serrice on the head. “Sorry, but she… she’s excited. All her old friends are returning. Oh yeah, Nagato’s back. Well, she’s called Yang now.” </p><p>Winter blinked, as she watched Sienna freeze up, before slowly falling over onto the floor. “Sorry Qrow, I think I broke your girlfriend.”</p><p>“It's fine, I'm more concerned about the fact that you’re boning my, well, she’s my niece NOW, but you’re still boning my niece.” Qrow said, grabbing a chair cushion and putting it under Sienna’s head. “Also, does she still have her rigging?” </p><p>“No. she can still use shipgirl ordinance, such as the san shiki shells, in place of normal shotgun shells for her gauntlets, but other than having all her memories back, and enhanced toughness, that's it.” Serrice said, sighing and leaning back. “And you are one to talk sir, you’re boning my Granddaughter.” </p><p>"I didn't know that she was your granddaughter!" Qrow hissed, glaring at Serrice. "And she was my wife first! Or did you forget that I married her shortly after the war ended."</p><p>Serrice's eyes widened, before facepalming. "Fuck…. I completely forgot…. It was so long ago…"</p><p>Serrice sat down in a chair, slumping. "to be honest, I just want to be able to have a family, maybe take orphans in, a few each generation, so that they can have a warm, loving family to raise them." She sighs and takes out an old picture. "That's why I wanted an apprentice to take over for me back then, so I could step down."</p><p>"... And she stabbed you in the fucking back." Sienna said, taking Her hood off and leaning against the desk. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, dess."</p><p>"It's fine, by the way, you really should either execute or imprison Adam Taurus. He's working with Roman Torchwick." Serrice said, pinching the brow of her nose. "The fucker blew a hole in the sealed up underground subway tunnels with the help of the local White Fang cell, led by one Adam Taurus. My advice? Reform the White Fang into a hidden militia, ready to help fight grimm attacks. That will win you a LOT of good will."</p><p>"How did you…. Wait, never mind, you have troops with counter-insurgency experience as part of your crew." Sienna said, groaning and pacing. "I need to get back to Menangere. After spending some time with my boyfriend, and if you dare give the shovel speech, I will kick your ass, Dess."</p><p>"Alright alright, no shovel speech for Qrow, besides, I think your sisters already gave him the shovel speech of a lifetime, I don't think I could top that until I get my throne back." Serrice said, smiling and waving to the pair as they left. </p><p>"So, team SSSN is up next, since we missed the team JNPR fight." Serrice asked Winter, who nodded and activated the screen. "I'll make some popcorn."</p><p>Winter smiled, before hugging Serrice. "Good. We'll need it."</p><p>-----</p><p>Sienna pinned Qrow against the wall, pulling her hood up. "why the fuck didn't you tell me earlier! This changes things! We have the last nukes on the planet in the hands of a close friend who looks very much like a Faunus!"</p><p>"I didn't tell you earlier because Ironwood was looking at me with suspicion! I didn't want you to get hurt! Especially since you don't have more than a tiny bit of defensive aura!" Qrow hissed, glaring at his girlfriend. "I don't want to lose you, you can't take shots like you used to."</p><p>"I don't want to lose you either, teitoku." Sienna said, smiling and hugging a blushing Qrow. "This is a fucked up world, but at least we have each other."</p><p>"Hai, now, let's get out of here before someone yells at us." Sienna said, smirking as Qrow began leading her out of the building. </p><p>------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------</p><p>After the SSSN fight. </p><p>“That was…. Weird? Though high marks for the inventive use of conductivity.” Serrice commented, watching the winning team of the fight celebrate. “It feels kinda ironic, a person named Neptune is afraid of the water.” </p><p>“Yep.” Winter commented, smirking at Serrice. “Though you are on your home turf on the water.” She commented, patting Serrice on the shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah. that is true.” Serrice said, smiling. “So, what are your plans for after the tournament?” </p><p>Winter sighed, and grabbed Serrice’s hand. “Honestly, to travel with you. If I'm not needed here to teach.” </p><p>“Yeah. Blake asked if I could come to Menagerie with her and Weiss, as a way of showing that she hasn't returned empty-handed and with a Schnee at her side.” Serrice said, sighing and rubbing her chin. “Might have to travel by way of my hull, in case we get attacked by Grimm or pirates on the way.” </p><p>“Yeah. God, politics are gonna be a pain aren't they.” Winter ground, leaning back in her chair. “You might have to go and build your capital, just to cement your status officially.” </p><p>“Yeah, but I’ll do it with you.” Serrice said, leaning back to wait for the next match. </p><p>------</p><p>Ozpin’s office <br/>Shortly after Qrow helped Sienna get out of the area </p><p>Qrow walked into the room, sipping from his flask, still wearing the hat Serrice had given him. “Why did you call me up here?” </p><p>“Because of reports of you fraternizing with Sienna Khan.” Ironwood said, glaring. “If you were one of my men, I'd have you shot.” </p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes, before snarking back, “if I was one of your men, I’d shoot myself.” </p><p>“Qrow. Why were you talking with her? We have evidence of the White Fang helping Salem.” Ozpin said, leaning forward. “We want answers.” </p><p>“It's because I've been trying to keep her from throwing the rest of the White Fang in with Salem.” Qrow hissed, glaring at Ironwood. “The White Fang is not completely unified, it operates in cells, and the cell led by Adam Taurus, that is working with Torchwick? It's operating against orders. We had a chat with Serrice, and she advised Sienna to just get rid of the cell in Vale entirely, and reform and drill the White Fang into a reserve force, in case Salem attacks. So that if she does attack, the huntsmen and huntresses have backup.” </p><p>“That doesn't explain why you were so friendly with her.” Glynda said, glaring. “Explain. Now.” </p><p>“She’s my girlfriend.” Qrow said, taking off the hat and putting it in a pocket. “And she’s the adopted granddaughter of Serrice.” </p><p>Ozpin’s jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. “Adopted… granddaughter?” </p><p>“The fuck?” Ironwood said, pinching the brow of his nose. “Great, just great. Did she tell you what her plans are after the Vytal Festival? Either of them?” </p><p>“Serrice plans to go to Menagerie to sign a few treaties, then go claim a beachhead in the Grimm Badlands most probably a coastal area, and build her capital city. Then go reclaim the castle that Salem took from her.” Qrow said, crossing his arms with a smug look. “Sienna plans to go reform the White Fang, and also sign treaties with Serrice.” </p><p>“So.. that’s it then, we just need to keep Salem from stopping them.” Ironwood said, opening his arms. “But.. that means a new kingdom would be established. One with enough military power to defeat all of us combined.” </p><p>“She’s not interested in conquest. She’s interested in making a place for those who are discriminated against and who are suffering to live, and make their own.” Qrow answered, taking a swig of his alcohol flask. “And yeah. Salem might live, but she would never be a threat again.” </p><p>“So now we wait.” Ozpin said, sighing and sipping his coffee.</p><p>------</p><p>In the guest dorm where Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury are staying </p><p>“And you’re sure it's him?” Cinder asked, pacing back and forth. </p><p>“Yep, alcoholic, smells like he hasn't bathed for a week, uses a scythe.” Mercury said, nodding. “It’s him. I did not recognize the woman with him though.”</p><p>“This is getting complicated. First the last Abyssal, then him?” Emerald said, looking up at Cinder. “You saw what she could do. And i’m not sure even the powers of a maiden at full strength can defeat her.” </p><p>“Don't worry, our little friend will help us. Go to your rooms. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” Cinder said, grinning as she looked at her scroll.</p><p>-----</p><p>Winter’s office <br/>Time for the doubles round </p><p>“Time for the double matches. Any thoughts on that?” Serrice said, smirking. “Let's hope things worked as planned, especially with Weiss and her team practicing OPSEC when talking about who is going forward.” </p><p>“It will. Besides, it's going to be entertaining anyways. How’s the progress on linking the satellites into the CCTV system going?” Winter asked, munching on popcorn as she watched the live video.</p><p>“Good. My engineers have managed to get it linked, and set it up as a secondary network that goes online the moment one of the towers goes down. The firewalls on the satellites are also based on my internal datanet firewalls, and electronic countermeasures.” Serrice said, leaning back and watching the stream. “We’ll be ready.” </p><p>“Good. now. Lets just enjoy the show.” Winter answered, munching on more popcorn.</p><p> </p><p>“Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black versus Yatsuhashi and Coco. Huh. This is going to be… interesting.” Serrice said, leaning forward, having her fairies take notes. “They’re fighting Cinder’s crew.” </p><p>“The girl who stole the Fall Maiden powers? The one that you threatened into giving up the shard of Nagato’s soul?” Winter asked, leaning forward as well. “That's not good. They must have something planned.” </p><p>“Her minigun.. High rate of fire… if they take down the barriers protecting the audience… she wouldn't be able to stop firing before… oh no.” Serrice said, her eyes widening. “I’m having my engineers and techies switch to keeping the barriers up, no matter what.” she said, as a group of her fairies climbed out of her hair and rushed off to the nearest network access point. </p><p>“Fuck.” Winter said, leaning forward. “Let's hope your techies can keep it up.”</p><p>As they continued watching, Serrice relaxed, her fairies telling her that the protective barriers weren't being messed with at all. “Oh thank god. They aren't smart enough to realize that they could do that.” </p><p>“Or they realize that they would get caught.” Winter pointed out, watching the end of the fight. “So they move on to the next round.” </p><p>“Yep. That's going to be an issue eventually.” Serrice said, sighing. “I hate this sneaky bullshit. Give me a nice open battle anyday.” </p><p>“You and me both, you and me both.” Winter said, sighing and getting out her weapon to clean, while they waited for the next match. “I’m gonna go talk to Weiss. Anything you want me to pass on?” </p><p>Serrice pulled a box of what appeared to be shotgun shells out of her pocket. “Have her hand these to Yang, modified san-shiki shells. They’ll work in her gauntlets. But she shouldn't have to use them unless she has no other way.” </p><p>“I’ll do so.” Winter said, standing up and walking out the door. “I’ll be back.” </p><p>-----</p><p>In the Beacon gardens <br/>A bit later </p><p>“Hey sis.” Winter said, watching Weiss walk into the area. “How are you holding up?” </p><p>“Well, Na… Yang is doing fine. She’s a bit less reckless now, and is calmer.” Weiss said, moving to stand next to her sister. “How’s Serrice doing?” </p><p>“Good, found out that a faunus child she adopted when she was wandering remnant is one of the ancestors of Sienna Khan. And Qrow is dating Sienna.” Winter whispered, speaking in German, to make sure nobody could understand them. </p><p>“Was? That sounds weird.” Weiss replied, raising an eyebrow. “Anything else?” </p><p>“Other than that she wanted me to give you these to pass onto Yang? Not from her.” Winter said, sighing as she handed the box of shells to Wiess. “You up to head to Menagerie with us after this?” </p><p>“You know I am. I’d rather meet Blake's parents than have her meet mine.” Weiss snarked back, putting the box in a pocket. “What’s in the box?”</p><p>“Modified san shiki shells, along with a few other extras. Tell Yang not to use them unless she had no other options.” Winter said, smiling. “I’ve got to go. Have fun in your match!” </p><p>“See ya!” Weiss said, waving to her sister as she left, before leaving to meet with the rest of her team. “This is gonna be Interesting.” </p><p>------</p><p>Team RWBY’s dorm </p><p>“YOU’LL NEVER BEAT ME OLD MAN!” Ruby exclaimed, furiously tapping buttons as she played against Qrow. </p><p>“Don't call me old.” Qrow said, smirking. Ruby’s jaw dropped as she saw him win. </p><p>“Move over sis!” Yang said, gently pushing Ruby out of the way. “My turn.” </p><p>“Now, where was I,” Qrow said, smirking. </p><p>Ruby sat up behind Yang, grinning. “You were telling us about your last mission!” </p><p>“Right.. Right.” Qrow said, sighing. “Yang? You remember the Dessbote right?” </p><p>“Yeah? I do, I also remember she was your girlfriend way back when.” Yang said, smirking. “What about her?” </p><p>“She’s back as well. By the name of Sienna Khan.” Qrow said, groaning. “Anyone know where your little friend went?” </p><p>“She went off to get ice cream.” Yang said, smiling. “Continue.” </p><p>“The Khan family is descended from a child that Serrice adopted on her travels.” Qrow said, groaning. “So, I have been boning her great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter.” </p><p>“So she’s my great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter as well?” Yang said, blinking. “I would object, but I remember reincarnation is weird.”</p><p>“... what? I have an aunt who is the great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter of my sister?” Ruby said, blinking. “What.” </p><p>“Anyways, for the story, this is relevant because we ended up crossing paths.” Qrow said, smirking and ruffling Ruby’s hair. “She was trying to find me. And I was looking for the White Fang branch in Vale.” </p><p>“Wait, isn’t she the leader of the White Fang?” Yang said, blinking. “That's weird.” </p><p>Qrow shrugged, smiling. “The branch that you fought, was disobeying orders to not participate in terrorist attacks.” He smirked. “So, we worked together for a bit.” </p><p>Yang rolled her eyes, before smiling. “And the rest is not suitable for us yet.” </p><p>“You got it in one.” Qrow said, giggling at Ruby's groan. “I need to go, see you later.” </p><p>“Bye Uncle Qrow!” Ruby said, waving goodbye. Qrow waving back as he left. </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>After the doubles fight with Penny<br/>Winter’s office </p><p>“Winter.” Serrice said, pointing at the video of Penny on the screen. “She’s a Smart AI. A young one, not made the same way the UNSC made theirs, and she’s in a body of her own. I don't think she can even GO rampant as well.” </p><p>Winter’s eyes widened, before turning to Serrice. “If she ends up fighting Pyrrha…” </p><p>“She’ll be torn apart.” Serrice finished, nodding solemnly. “That... would play right into Cinder’s hands.” </p><p>“We need to get ready. This can't end well.” Winter nodded, sighing. “Who the fuck was thinking of that, pitting an android against people who have semblances that could TEAR HER APART!” </p><p>“Agreed. We can't interfere without revealing what she is sadly… I’ll have my crew prep for damage control.” Serrice said, groaning and leaning back. “Damnit.” </p><p>“Next up, Weiss and Yang.” Winter said, patting her wife. “Don't worry they’ll be fine.” </p><p>----</p><p>In the arena</p><p>“So, you’re from Atlas. What can we expect?” Yang said, loading her gauntlets. “I’ve got the 16 inch rubber bullet shells loaded.” </p><p>“Seeing as their military and their huntsman academies are merged?” Weiss said, loading her weapon as well. “Military discipline, and very little flexibility to changing battlefield conditions. They aren’t Marines, that's for sure.” </p><p>“Alright then, time to teach them how the old guard does things.” Yang whispered, making sure she didn't have the San-shiki shells loaded. “Ready.” </p><p>Weiss’s eyes widened, and she tilted her head, as the… colorful pair in front of her spoke up. “Or… whatever they are.” </p><p>“Hey!” the man with the trumpet said, smirking. “You Weiss Schnee right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Weiss said, sighing. “Your father was one of the small dust shop owners my dad put out of business… I’m sorry.” </p><p>He blinked in confusion, before scowling. “Sure you are.” He sneered, glaring at her. </p><p>“Dammit we shouldn't be settling grudges on behalf of your elders.” Yang groaned, sighing and facepalming. </p><p>“Where did you get your hair extension?” The girl in the flamboyant skirt asked, intending to anger Yang. </p><p>“It's not an extension. I just let it grow this long. “ Yang replied merrily. “Now, enough small talk.” </p><p>“You should try rollerblading sometime.” The girl taunted, as the randomizer for the terrain appeared. “It might take you a while, since you're so top-heavy.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m not that top-heavy. They’re just counterweights.” Yang snarked back, grinning at the confusion of the girl.</p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile,<br/>In Winter’s office</p><p>“Well, that's going to be an interesting fight.” Serrice said, smirking proudly at how Yang parried the verbal barbs. “And yeah, Yang isn't as top-heavy as some I’ve seen.” </p><p>“Heh. those two are in for a surprise.” Winter said, watching as Yang and Weiss’s opponents knocked them off balance. “How long do you think it’ll take for Yang to get to the sixteen inch shells?” </p><p>“My guess? Until the end of the match.” Serrice said, smirking. “You wanna make a bet on that?” </p><p>“Sure. Loser is the other's cuddle pillow for the night.” Winter grinned back. “I’m going halfway.” </p><p>“Deal. prepare for a cuddle pile honey!” Serrice teased, giggling happily, and returning to watching the fight. </p><p>------</p><p>At the same time,<br/>In the arena</p><p>“THAT'S IT!” Yang roared, watching Weiss get battered around by the sonic attacks, unloading the standard shells in her gauntlets, switching her ammo out for the modified less-than-lethal sixteen inch shells packed with rubber balls. “EAT THIS!” </p><p>Neon Katt’s eyes widened, as thousands of small rubber spheres came flying towards her, battering her aura down to near-nothing in seconds, sending her flying out of range, and out of bounds. “Wha-AAACK!” </p><p>“Bouncy balls! Now that's an unique payload!” Port commented, from the booth he was in. </p><p>“Yes! A perfect non-lethal weapon for use in situations like this!” Oobleck said, smiling as the bouncy balls zipped around the arena, slowing down enough for them to get through the barriers for the crowd to catch. </p><p> </p><p>“HEY! TROMBONE BOY!” Yang yelled, taunting Flynt Coal. “Why not pick on someone with a weapon.” </p><p>“Oh you little-” Flynt scowled, changing his target only to be knocked off balance by a rifle round from Weiss. </p><p>“Never take your eyes off your opponent, even if you think you’ve defeated them.” Weiss said, racking the bolt of her weapon, in its rifle form. </p><p>Yang grinned, switching back to the standard rounds, giggling as the small bouncy balls that were in the modified shells bounced around the arena. “Two against one.” </p><p>“Nope.” Flynt Coal said, blasting Weiss out of the ring with another sonic attack. “It's one against one.” </p><p>Yang growled, her eyes turning red as her semblance activated. “THAT'S IT!” She roared, charging him, using her shotgun gauntlets to blast her forwards, her enhanced strength letting her punch Flynt Coal, knocking his aura down and out. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>In Winter’s office </p><p>“Damnit. You win Winter.” Serrice said, sighing as Winter hugged her tight. “Well, at least the bouncy ball shells work for non-lethal purposes.”</p><p>“Yep. Heck, it also means that she can actually use them as well.” Winter said, sighing. “Though, I was worried the insults would get to her.” </p><p>“Yeah, but she is a battleship of the Big Seven.” Serrice snarked, grinning happily. “Any news on Penny?” </p><p>Winter shook her head, sighing. “No replies.” </p><p>“Well shit.” Serrice said, sighing. “This is not good.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile, in the dorm where Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald are staying. </p><p>“Oh. This looks promising.” Cinder said, as she brought up Penny’s schematics on her scroll. </p><p>“What?” Mercury asked, doing pushups while he and Emerald looked to Cinder. </p><p>Cinder smiled, and had a smug look on her face. “Oh, nothing. Our job will be so much easier, with this new information.” </p><p>-------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------</p><p>Later,<br/>
Ozpin’s office </p><p>“You know he’s making you look like a fool?” Qrow said, taking a sip from his flask. “Right?” </p><p>“He’s doing what he thinks is best, Qrow.” Ozpin said. Qrow rolled his eyes and took another sip. </p><p>“You have a choice for the next Fall Maiden?” Qrow asked, taking another sip. “I warn you, even if the power is transferred successfully, the shard of… Nagato’s soul will still seek out its matching part. You can't change that.” </p><p>“I know, Qrow. But I didn't choose the maiden, I just choose a candidate and hope.” Ozpin said, sighing. “Pyrrha Nikos is kind, caring, strong, protective. All the values I look for.”</p><p>“Alright. If you’re so sure then. But I’m going to have to fill her in about Serrice.” Qrow said, groaning. He put his flask back in his pocket and crossed his arms, watching as Pyrrha Nikos walked in.</p><p>“Miss Nikos, please sit down.” Ozpin said, motioning to the empty chair. “We have things to discuss.” </p><p>“Professor? Why have you called me here?” Pyrrha asked, sitting down as Qrow sighed. </p><p>“To explain a few things: have you meet someone and to give you a choice.” Ozpin said, motioning to the chair again. “Please, take a seat.” </p><p>The door to the elevator hissed open again, Serrice walking in. She smiled at Qrow, and moved to stand next to the window. </p><p>“Professor? Who is this?” Pyrrha asked, turning to face Serrice. “I’ve seen her talking with Professor Visegrad. But that's it.” </p><p>“Pyrrha, this is my grandmother-in-law, Serrice. The Queen of the Grimm.” Qrow deadpanned, motioning to Serrice, who smirked. Pyrrha’s jaw dropped, and her eyes widened as she pulled out her spear. </p><p>“Calm down child.” Serrice said, moving to show she was not intending to attack. “I am not an enemy.” </p><p>Ozpin nodded, and sighed. “She…. She’s been around the world for a long time.” </p><p>“Professor?” Pyrrha asked, her eyebrow raised as she slowly put away her weapon. “What is the meaning of this?” </p><p>“What is your favorite fairy tale?” Ozpin asked, sighing at Serrice’s look of disappointment. “Never mind, Serrice here wants me to be blunt.” </p><p>“Short version, the four maidens are real, and their powers are due to my wife, Nagato sacrificing herself to make sure humanity and its branch species survived after the moon shattered. She split her soul and power into four shards. The power can be given independently of the shard of the soul.” Serrice said, sighing. “Yang has one half of one of the shards, she is the reincarnated form of Nagato. The other half of that shard, is in the current Fall Maiden, who has had half her power stolen.” </p><p>“Not the way I’d put it, but yes.” Ozpin said, sighing. “Miss Serrice here, has a vested interest in recovering the soul shards, and she has agreed for me, to offer you the chance to become the next Fall Maiden.”</p><p>“Fair warning, it will be a pain in the ass.” Qrow said, sighing. “And the kind of power... Isn't the kind of dust. No dust is involved.”</p><p>“Like a semblance?” Pyrrha asked, intrigued. </p><p>Ozpin grinned, smirking. “Like magic.” </p><p>Pyrrha’s eyes widened, before realizing that he wasn't lying. “Wh-wha?” </p><p>“He’s telling the truth.” Serrice said, sighing as Glynda and Ironwood walked in, before exiting herself, after saying. “We believe that you are next in line to be the fall maiden. And I hope that you can make Nagato proud.” </p><p>“So? What will it be Miss Nikos?” Ozpin asked, groaning internally at Serrice leaving. “I can wait.”</p><p>-------</p><p>Later, while Pyrrha is in the vault<br/>
Winter’s office. </p><p>“Damnit.” Serrice said, punching a pillow. “She’s not ready.”</p><p>“Calm down honey.” Winter said, hugging Serrice hard. “We’ll help her.” </p><p>“Alright… if you say so.” Serrice replied, turning around and hugging Winter back, falling to her knees and crying. “I-I… I don't want her to end up like us.”</p><p>“I don't want her to end up sacrificing EVERYTHING for a humanity that isn't even aware of it…” She cried, burying her face in Winter’s chest. “I don't want her to be like me.”</p><p>“Shhh… it's okay. We can teach her.” Winter said, crouching down and cuddling her wife. “We can make sure she doesn’t make our mistakes.”</p><p>“I-if you are sure.” Serrice whimpered, falling asleep in Winter’s arms. </p><p>-------</p><p>The next day,<br/>
Winter’s office.</p><p>“Yang VS Mercury.” Serrice said, watching the match be decided. “That's... Not good.” </p><p>“She has control.” Winter said, getting ready to watch the fight. “Have faith.” </p><p>“Fine.” Serrice said, groaning and leaning back. “But after the festival all three of us are going to finally spend some time together.” She snarked, rolling her eyes at Winter’s blush. </p><p>“Mhm.” Winter muttered, eating popcorn. “Let's watch the fight.”</p><p>“Good on her.” Serrice commented, watching Yang use the rubber filled shells to avoid risking injury to her opponent. “Dampening the opportunity for him to fake an injury.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Winter said, giggling as Yang filled the air with the bouncy balls. “He’s going to be hard pressed to think of something.” </p><p>Suddenly, Serrice’s eyes widened. “Oh no.” She muttered, watching Yang knock Mercury out of play, only for him to fake a broken leg. “It’s starting.” </p><p>“.... fuck.” Winter said, sharing a look with Serrice. “Got the CAP up?” </p><p>“Yes. it’s gonna be looking for any sign of a Grimm attack.” She replied, sighing and leaning back. “This isn't good.” </p><p>“I’m having a Wombat Squadron divert to take out of a group of high-threat Grimm.” Serrice said, her eyes glowing. “This is not good at all.” </p><p>“Neo’s on her way back, but she’s going to be laying low.” Winter said, sighing. “We wouldn't want her to get caught, she’s still wanted.” </p><p>“Fuck… Yang… She’s gonna be disqualified.” Serrice said, holding her head in her hands. “I’m Diverting another Wombat to find Mercury, if we catch him walking fine on a broken leg, it's either he had a prosthetic all along, and the pain was it getting twisted out of alignment, or he was faking it due to a prosthetic.”</p><p>“Good idea…. But we cant do anything but wait.” Winter said, sighing and hugging Serrice. “Shh it's okay.” </p><p>“I hope so.” Serrice said, looking out the window at the contrails. “I hope so.”</p><p>------</p><p>Team RWBY’s dorm,<br/>
Later. </p><p>“Yang? You okay?” Qrow asked, crouching down in front of her. “All I know is that you attacked your opponent after his aura was down, and broke his leg.” </p><p>“I didn't..” Yang sighed, before continuing. “I got really really angry, and I thought I saw mom. My vision went red, and when it cleared… I saw him in pain on the floor. If I had loaded a san-shiki shell….” </p><p>“It's okay, it's okay.” Qrow said, sighing. “Serrice has her suspicions that he was faking it.” </p><p>“Yeah… but.. Fuck. I haven't felt like that since the war.” Yang said, sighing. “And… well. Yeah.” </p><p>Qrow nodded, sighing. “Remember, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you have two ready.” </p><p>“Got it, Uncle Teitoku.” She said, smiling at Qrow’s groan at the joke. “Go on, see ya later.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Later, during Pyrrha's match with Penny,<br/>
Winter’s office</p><p>“Fuck. I'm going to get up to the rooftops. Have my guns ready to go in case it attracts Nevermores.” Serrice said, summoning her rigging into existence and walking towards the door. “If anything happens, call me.” </p><p>“Will do.” Winter said, loading her pistol. “Stay safe.” </p><p>“Heh, I’ll do my best.” Serrice said, walking out of the room. </p><p>-----</p><p>Later,<br/>
The rooftops of Beacon</p><p>Serrice scanned the horizon, her guns tracking as she looked around. Suddenly, her scroll rang, and she pulled it out of a pocket. “Yes?” </p><p>Winter’s voice came through. “SERRICE! You were right, Ruby just told me that Emerald was there, and she caused Pyrrha to hallucinate and tear Penny apart. The Grimm are on their way.” </p><p>“Fuck. I've got my guns online, but there are more than we thought.” Serrice scowled, her eyes glowing. “Keep the girls safe.” She said, as she hung up. </p><p>“Now, it's my turn.” Serrice said, her voice ice cold. “You won’t win easily, Cinder.” </p><p>-----</p><p>In the arena, the screens began showing an image of a black queen chess piece, and Cinder’s voice began echoing. “This, is what your protectors are capable of, do you think you are safe?” </p><p>Suddenly, it cut out, for a moment, a spinning symbol of an eagle perched on a globe was showing, returning to the image of the chess piece. “Our academy's headmasters wield more power than you think… they can influence what the next generation of hunters think.” </p><p>Serrice scowled, diverting a pair of Wombats to take out the approaching nevermores, as she listened to Cinder’s speech, and her techies began working to counter the virus, and divert the signal through the satellites. Cinder continued speaking. “They wield more power than armies, and one was audacious enough to control both.” </p><p>“And what do we have here? One nation’s attempt at a synthetic army torn apart by another’s star pupil.” She continued. In the arena, Pyrrha’s eyes widened as she took in the wrecked frame of Penny. “What is Ozpin teaching his students if this is what they can do?” </p><p>The logo on the screen flickered again, switching between the Black Queen, and the Blue Eagle, before settling on the Black Queen once more. “First a dismemberment? Now this? Huntsmen and huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, and I see none in here.” </p><p>“So, do you feel safe? Do you feel protected by these people?” Cinder finished, about to continue, before her control over the speakers was overridden by Serrice’s techies. The screens switching back to a calm blue, with a spinning logo of an eagle on a globe. </p><p>Cinder scowled. “She’s interfering.” She clenched her fists. “No matter. My job has been done.” </p><p>--------</p><p>Meanwhile.<br/>
The Beacon rooftops. </p><p>“ATTENTION! A MAJOR GRIMM ATTACK IS INBOUND! I SUGGEST YOU EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!” Serrice roared, her voice echoing through the loudspeakers, people’s eyes widening, as the screens turned off. </p><p>“Now, for the threat.” Serrice scowled, as her PDC began firing, its bursts of shells shredding nevermores in the air, as her Wombats dog-fighted with smaller ones in the distance. “Let’s hope they can take it from here.</p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile,<br/>
Inside the arena</p><p>“SHIT!” Winter exclaimed, staring up at the three gigantic nevermores perched on the edge of the arena. She pressed her fingers to her earpiece, “This is Winter to any and all Wombat Squadrons, I have a priority target for ATGM strike, you can’t miss it, it’s the three giant birds on the arena. Please hurry.” </p><p>“Winter! What the fuck was that!” Weiss exclaimed, rushing over to her sister as they both ran into the arena center. “I saw the UNSC logo flash on screen, Was Serrice fighting the hack?” </p><p>“Yeah, She managed to take control, and has re-routed priority CCTV signals through the satellites, so military comms still work.” Winter said, nodding to team RWBY as they ran into the center as well, the other Hunters in the audience doing the same. “She’s working on clearing the skies, but there’s a lot of them.” </p><p>Suddenly, a trio of wombats screamed overhead, ATGM missiles trailing behind them, hitting all three of the nevermores. As the Wombats screamed away, their engines roaring, two of the nevermores flew off to pursue the jets. “Good hit, good hit.” Winter heard through her earpiece, smirking as she readied her pistol.</p><p>“GRIMM!” Coco yelled, following the professor. “How did they get past the defenses?!” </p><p>“They had help.” Winter growled, smirking as Neo ran up to join her friends. “Come on, that Nevermore won’t be held back for long.” </p><p>“What were those things, they just zipped by!” Sun said, looking up at the dogfights in the sky. “Wow...:” </p><p>“F-99 Wombat UCAVs, faster and more heavily armed than any airship of similar size.” Winter said, readying for a fight. “Everyone ready?” She asked, muttering a prayer. </p><p>“Blake? You good?” Weiss asked, pressing her back against Blake’s, who smiled at Neo as she rushed over to them. “Hey Neo.”</p><p>Neo nodded with a smile, and formed up with the two, readying herself. Blake smiled, and nodded back. “I’m good. A bit confused though, was Serrice trying to regain control?”</p><p>“Yep. Both of the electronics, and of the air.” Weiss said, groaning. “Let's hope we can hold out. We don’t even have our weapons.” </p><p>Neo partially drew the blade from her umbrella, then resheathed it. </p><p>Weiss corrected herself, “Most of us don’t have our weapons.”</p><p>“Yang’s near the dorms.” Winter said, sighing. “Serrice sent some of her marines to retrieve her. She’s gonna meet up with Serrice and use san-shiki shells to help clear the sky.” </p><p>“Good!” Ruby exclaimed, looking up at the force field with concern as she grabbed the remaining blade that Penny had left. “Now what?” </p><p>“We call the lockers.” Winter said, getting out her scroll. “NOW!” she roared, watching the streaks of anti-fighter missiles scream overhead, impacting into airships that had been hijacked by the White Fang, and blowing grimm to pieces. </p><p>The rocket lockers roared down from the sky, just as the Nevermore broke in. The Nevermore roared as it swooped down for attack, before being pinned to the ground by the rocket lockers, killing it. Ruby’s eyes widened, as she stashed the blade, and ran to her locker, pulling out Crescent rose, as the others did the same with their weapons. “COME ON!” </p><p>“EVERYONE! MOVE!” Winter roared, opening her locker, taking out a rocket launcher. She smirked, and nodded to Ruby. “Come on kid, let's get the people to safety.”</p><p>Ruby nodded, and began running towards the landing pads of the arena, everyone doing the same. “Come on! Let's kill some Grimm!” Velvet took a quick picture of Ruby with her scythe, before pulling out and unfolding the SMG, grinning. </p><p>-----</p><p>On the arena landing pads </p><p>Ruby rushed out of the interior, firing at Grimm as she went. “Weiss!” She yelled, looking as Weiss slashed a beowulf to bits. </p><p>“Don't worry about me! Keep the people safe!” Weiss said, smiling at her team leader. “Blake! Flashbang!” She called, grinning as Blake threw a flashbang into the group of Grimm, disorienting them. </p><p>Ironwood raised an eyebrow, at the sight of Winter blowing the heads of Ursa off with her pistol, and stabbing beowolves with her knife. He asked, “Where did you learn that?” </p><p>“GSG-9, and Helljumper training from Sgt. Major Radovan.” She replied, reloading her pistol. “And before you ask, no, you can't have it. They don’t like Atlas.” </p><p>“I wasn't going to ask.” Ironwood said, his eyes widening as missiles slammed into airships that were offloading grimm. “What the...” Suddenly, a deep bass roar sounded, coming from the rooftops of the academy, Serrice using her foghorn to amplify her voice. “That was her.” </p><p>“Yep. That’s my wife.” Winter said, smiling. “VLS missiles, tech refined over hundreds of years.” She remarked, sliding under a grimm, before calling out. “IRONWOOD! YOU’D BETTER REGAIN CONTROL OF THAT SHIP SOON! OTHERWISE IT MIGHT GET BROKEN!” </p><p>Ironwood scowled, before sighing and running to his shuttle. “Fine.” </p><p>Winter rolled her eyes and ran over to the group of students, smiling as the last evac ships left. “Come on, follow me.” She said, leading them towards a landing pad as Pelicans swooped in. “This is our ride to the ground.” </p><p>“Where to?” the pilot asked, as the students climbed in. </p><p>“To Beacon Academy.” Winter answered, nodding to Weiss. “Alright, I bet you have questions, but I can answer them once we keep the area safe.” </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after<br/>
In the academy courtyard </p><p>“Well, hello blondie.” Adam said, throwing the head of an Atlas robot to the side.</p><p>“Terrorist.” Yang said, scowling as she removed the box of san-shiki shells from her pockets and loaded them. “You have brought the Grimm. And neither I, nor my wife can forgive that.” </p><p>“Well, that's a sudden change of tone.” Adam scowled, glaring at Yang, who noticed Blake and Weiss hiding behind a bush. “You humans are all alike.” </p><p>“I am not human. Not anymore.” Yang said, her voice even. “I am the battleship Nagato.” She intoned. </p><p>“Ohno.” Blake said, her eyes widening as Adam turned to face her. Neo glaring at him. </p><p>“Well, hello my darling.” He said, grinning. “And is that a Schnee with you?” </p><p>“She’s my girlfriend you asshole.” Weiss said, standing up and chambering a round, Neo kissing Blake's cheek. “And if you touch me, Blake, Neo, or Yang, Serrice will bring Nuclear Hellfire to bear upon your head.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do I need to remind you why it is a good idea to stay away from me?” Blake pulled a knife from somewhere on her person with a bloodthirsty grin.</p><p>Adam sneered, “One day you will learn to respect your betters Kittycat.”</p><p>Blake glared at him, “Neo, care to lend a hand? Perhaps the two of us will make things stick.”</p><p>“Nah, Serrice can do worse to him.” Yang said, her hair floating behind her. “She can rend you limb from limb, before putting your head on a pike for all eternity, or she could rip your very soul to shreds.” </p><p>“She is the last Abyssal.” Weiss said, sighting her gun right on Adam’s head. “And we are family to her, and family is everything in her eyes.” </p><p>“Bleh. what could a human do to me that hasn't already been done, half of what you said isn't even possible.” Adam scowled, drawing his sword. </p><p>Suddenly, a loud thump was heard, as Serrice jumped down from the rooftops, landing in the courtyard. “Adam Taurus.” She said, walking towards him, with a fire in her eyes. </p><p>Yang rushed past Adam, grabbing Neo, Weiss, and Blake, to lead them away from the soon-to-be fight. “Come on, you don't want to be nearby when Serrice gets into a fight when she’s in her current mood.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Blake asked, running alongside Weiss. “Why are we running?” </p><p>“Because there won't be anything left of the building. He threatened her family.” Weiss said, sighing and screeching to a halt in front of a group of grimm and White Fang. “Well shit.” </p><p>“Let me handle it.” Yang said, cracking her neck and chambering two san-shiki shells in her gauntlets. “SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS!” </p><p>The 16-inch airburst incendiary fragmentation rounds impacted the Grimm at the back, shredding them in the resulting firestorm of shrapnel and flame. Yang grinned. “Boom.” </p><p>------</p><p>Meanwhile... </p><p>“Adam. Taurus.” Serrice said, swapping out her bodysuit for her dress, and launching as many fighters as she could, before vanishing her rigging. She pulled out her Tanto, the sound of the blade being drawn echoing through the square. “You have been a very, very, bad man.” </p><p>“Who are you!?” He roared, glaring at the woman he thought was a faunus, “Why are you helping the humans!”</p><p>“Because they created me. And my family is human.” Serrice said, continuing to slowly walk towards Adam. “And you want to cause panic and terror, which summons the Grimm. And the best way to stop that, is to kill you, or at least drive you off. Which is what I’ll settle for.” </p><p>“What?!” Adam yelled, bringing his sword up to block any possible attacks. “What are you!?” </p><p>Serrice chuckled darkly. She grabbed the sheath of her Tanto in her empty hand, her eyes glowing a crimson red. “I am the last Abyssal. I swore an oath on the dead body of my first wife, on her last wish, to protect humanity, and its offspring, which includes the faunus.” </p><p>Adam scowled, swinging his sword at the approaching woman, activating his semblance. Only for his blade to shatter the moment Serrice parried it with her Tanto, his eyes widening. “Hmm. if you had actually hurt me, you would not be still here. Run. Run far and fast if you want to live.” </p><p>The tone in her voice sent shivers down Adam’s spine, causing him to drop his weapon. “NO!” he screamed, turning around and running from Serrice, screaming as he ran. </p><p>“Good choice.” She said, re-sheathing her blade and summoning her rigging, returning to her task. “The skies shall stay clear.” </p><p>-----</p><p>“Oh shit” Winter said, looking up to the sky as she saw the grimm wyvern getting closer. “RUBY!” </p><p>“What is it Professor Visegrád?” Ruby asked, turning to look at Winter, her eyes widening as she noticed the grimm wyvern. “Oh. Oh crackers.”</p><p>“Yeah. Exactly.” Winter said, sighing. “We need to keep the civilians safe, the Atlas mechs have gone rogue, and someone has hijacked a fucking military airship.” she said, pointing to the Airship in the midst of the Grimm, that was firing upon the buildings. </p><p>“What can I do?” Ruby asked, tilting her head. </p><p>“Go meet up with your team, try and collect JNPR as well, Serrice will handle the skies, we need to secure the ground.” Winter said, pulling the slide on her pistol back. “GO!” </p><p>Ruby nodded, and began running towards where she saw the giant fireball, and where she saw the massed ground fire coming from. “On it!” </p><p>-------</p><p>Serrice roared, her VLS cells launching groups of missiles into the air, some screaming towards airborne grimm, others evening out and screaming down to hit atlesan mechs. She scowled, watching team CFVY, Neptune, Sun, Ren, Nora, Neon Katt, and Flynt Coal fight three Atlesian Paladins. “HEY KIDS! GET DOWN!” she roared, changing the target of her deck gun. </p><p>“EAT THIS CLANKERS!” She yelled, her deck gun blasting the mechs into scrap, smiling to Velvet. “Kid, don't ever, EVER try and copy my gear. It won't end well.”</p><p>Velvet nodded, before another trio of paladins showed up. She looked to Coco, grinning. “Is it time?” She asked, smiling.</p><p>“Now’s as good a time as ever.” Coco said, suppressing the Grimm with her minigun. “Let's do this.” </p><p>Velvet smiled, and pressed a button on her camera, and a hard-light hologram of crescent rose formed in her hand. She charged the paladins, switching between weapons and fighting styles in seconds, one moment, using Ember Cecelia, the next, Myrtenaster. She cut them apart into chunks of metal, before being knocked into a wall by a punch from what appeared to be a very advanced paladin. “AAAGH!” </p><p>“VELVET!” Coco screamed, scowling and beginning to open fire at the mech. The others with her doing the same. </p><p>“OH COME ON!” Sun yelled, his shoulders drooping as he saw it shrug off their fire. “HEY! LADY! A LITTLE HELP!” He called, directing his attention to Serrice. </p><p>“A BIT BUSY KEEPING MORE GRIMM OUT OF THE SKY!” Serrice roared back, diverting a pair of sparrowhawks to provide support. “CLOSE AIR SUPPORT IS ON THE WAY, ETA 20 MINUTES AT THE MOST.” She roared, yelling over the near-deafening noise of her guns. </p><p>“We can work with that.” Nora said, grinning. Nora smirked as she loaded grenades into her launcher, and the others reloaded their weapons. “WE’LL HOLD IT!” </p><p>------</p><p>In the hijacked Atlas airship. </p><p>“GAH!” Roman yelled, slamming his fists down on the weapons controls. “Every time I try and shoot at her, that bitch with the big gun shoots me back!” </p><p>Suddenly, the ship rocked, as a pair of anti-shipping missiles hit the top, the Wombats screaming past. “Oh no you don’t!” Torchwick yelled, pressing a button, causing anti-air guns to pop out of the hull. “Ooh, fancy.” </p><p>------</p><p>Down on the ground </p><p>“That’s gonna be a problem.” Serrice sighed, watching the hijacked Atlas airship shoot down her fighters. “All wombat squadrons, get clear of the enemy airship. Rampart will take it from here.” She said, her internal radio passing it on. As soon as all her wombats were clear, she changed the target of her deck gun to the Atlas airship. “Surprise motherfucker.” The roar of the gun was deafening, as it’s shells began carving through the armor of the airship.</p><p>-----</p><p>In the airship</p><p>“Oh… fuuuuuckkkkk” Torchwick said, his eyes widening as an explosion rocked the ship, the dots of incoming fire rapidly getting bigger. “Welp, i’m gonna go out with a bang!” he said. </p><p>And here, Torchwick learned that Atlesian armor is not proof against 1m shells, moving at speeds that would let them intercept missiles and other objects moving at stellar velocities, and the 5000 round burst that was heading straight for him was all high explosive. The impact of the shells rocked the ship, as they tore right through and exploded, one shell blowing the bridge into smithereens.</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, down in the vault </p><p>Jaune ran after Pyrrha, skidding to a halt as he saw the pod. “What the...” </p><p>“Jaune…” Pyrrha began, sighing. Only to turn when she was interrupted by Ozpin. </p><p>“Get in the pod Pyrrha!” Ozpin said, sighing as Pyrrha got inside. “Jaune, I need you to stand guard.” </p><p>“Alright, but I want an explanation after this.” Jaune said, sighing. He turned to face the elevator and raised his shield. </p><p> </p><p>“I am ready.” Pyrrha said, climbing into the open pod. Ozpin sighed, and activated the machine, The aura of the fall maiden transferring to Pyrrha, and a small ball of orange light floating out of the room, zipping away. Pyrrha screamed in pain, as if she was being burned. “AAAIGHHH!” </p><p>“Pyrrha! No!” Jaune exclaimed, his eyes widening as an arrow slammed into the pod that contained the Fall Maiden. </p><p>Cinder walked into the room, grinning madly. “Well, this is an interesting attempt.” She said, as the power of the maiden poured out of the machine, streaming right to Cinder. Jaune charged her, yelling, only for her to knock him away. “Pathetic.” </p><p>“JAUNE! NO!” Pyrrha yelled, slamming her fists against the inside of the pod she was in. “GET ME OUT!” Jaune scrambled to his feet, getting Pyrrha out of the pod she was in. </p><p>“Go find Qrow, Ironwood, Glynda, and Serrice, and bring them here.” Ozpin said, drawing his blade. “NOW!” </p><p>Jaune nodded, running alongside Pyrrha, Cinder only giving them a glancing look. “Well, Ozpin, this is interesting.” Cinder purred, a sadistic smile on her face. </p><p>“Even if you kill me, She will kill you.” Ozpin said, bringing his sword up to fight. He scowled as Cinder cackled. </p><p>“Oh? Miss Invincible?” Cinder said, rolling her eyes. “No, she wouldn't be able to even scratch me.” </p><p>“No, I am not speaking of Miss Nikos.” Ozpin said. He sighed, looking at Cinder, before continuing. “I am speaking of the Last Abyssal. The woman who taught Salem everything she knows, and is ready to burn the world to ash to protect her family and friends.” </p><p>-------</p><p>Later<br/>
The landing pads </p><p>“That’s it! Everyone on board!” Port said, directing the last stragglers to the evac ships. “This is a mandatory evacuation.” </p><p>“A safe zone has been established in Vale.” Oobleck nodded, continuing to speak. “Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel.” </p><p>His eyes widened, as he saw Winter, team RWBY, team JNPR, team CFVY, team SSSN, Neon Katt, Flynt Coal, and a group of other students come running to the landing pad. Weiss and Blake carrying Neo between them, a bandage tight around the girl’s head. “What happened?” Port asked, keeping an eye out for more Grimm. </p><p>“Neo got hit by debris, then got shot in the head execution style by Emerald, who ran off as soon as a Sparrowhawk flew by.” Winter said, tending to Neo’s wounds, before everyone looked up, as they heard the roar of the grimm Wyvern. “Aww shit.” Winter cursed, watching the giant monster fly by. </p><p>“Alright, well, time to watch earth’s goalkeeper in action.” Yang remarked, trying to keep the mood stable. “And 3, 2, aaand 1” Yang counted, pumping her fist into the air as the rapid roar of Serrice’s deck gun began echoing around the area. </p><p>“You go get out of here. I’ll stay behind, she’ll need some help.” Winter said, reloading her weapon. Team RWBY and team JNPR shook their heads. </p><p>“We’ll stay too.” Jaune said, sighing. “Cinder’s here, and we can’t let her escape.” </p><p>“Alright then. Good luck students.” Port said, guiding the others to the airships, which took off as soon as everyone else was onboard. </p><p>“And now we’re stranded. Great.” Jaune deadpanned, sighing. Pyrrha hugged him, before looking him in the eye. Jaune blushed, before smiling. “So, what can we expect?” </p><p>“Loud noises and a fireworks show.” Winter said, nodding to Weiss and Blake, who kept tending to Neo. She frowned, as the wyvern roared in pain, its blood pooling around beacon tower. “That's… not good. I think more grimm will spawn out of it’s blood.” </p><p>Suddenly, bombs started falling onto the ground surrounding the grimm ooze, bursting into flames, burning the pools to ash. “Or she could napalm them.” Winter sighed, rubbing her forehead, as Qrow walked up to them, his eyes widening at the sight. </p><p>“Uhh, I think Serrice may be in trouble.” He said, pointing to the cessation of fire, the wyvern swiping at a rooftop causing a tiny speck to go zipping overhead. “Yeah, that's her.” </p><p>Winter scowled, grumbling. “I fucking told her to not stand on a rooftop.” She sighed, before motioning to the others, as a pelican landed near them. “Come on, let's get out of here before the napalm burns out.” She said, climbing inside. </p><p>The others nodded, Blake and Weiss carrying Neo in a stretcher. Everyone piling in, the Pelican taking off as a Nevermore feather impacted where it used to be. “This… is the beginning of something.” Winter murmured, watching the speck of Beacon grow smaller and smaller in the distance.</p><p>-------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19. Non-lewd interlude.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>Belladonna household (Menagerie).<br/>1 month after the fall of Beacon.</p><p>Neo’s eyes flickered open. Far above her she could see a pair of blurry figures silhouetted against the glaring light. “B-blake? Ju-chi?” Her words were slightly slurred as she forced them past uncooperative lips, “w-hat happened? Where…” </p><p>Neo blinked and suddenly the dark haired blur was a lot closer and clutching one of her hands to its chest. She tried to sit up so she could get a better view, only to be gently held in place, “Neo, try not to move your head.”</p><p>Blake ran a hand through Neo’s hair, “you just lie there and rest.” After a brief pause she kissed Neo on the cheek and rose to her feet, “I’ll just go and tell Juuchi that you are awake, if you need anything just ask Weiss.”</p><p>-----</p><p>In the kitchen</p><p>Juuchi set down the half-eaten blood orange and affectionately ruffled Blake’s hair, “how is my favorite pussy… cat doing?” </p><p>On the other side of the table Kali performed a textbook spit take, covering Blake, Juuchi, the table, and the contents of the table in a fine mist of tea. “What?!” Taking in Blake’s embarrassed denials and Juuchi’s satisfied grin, Kali sat in stunned silence for a bit before standing, “I am not dealing with this now, but I will be talking to you two about this later, in detail.”</p><p>Once Kali had left Juuchi collapsed in gales of laughter, “your face… that was priceless.”</p><p>Blake gave Juuchi an unimpressed look and deliberately collapsed onto her, a unfortunately positioned elbow driving the wind from Jucchi’s chest. Naturally it was at this point that Kali returned claiming to have forgotten something. Juuchi, panting slightly, and Blake, mostly under the low table, with her head on Juuchi’s lap. As you can imagine, this did not convince her that their relationship was purely platonic.</p><p>-------</p><p>Meanwhile. <br/>In the middle of the ocean. <br/>Serrice’s hull. </p><p>“Target, port side, 5 o’clock.” The gunnery officer said, nodding to Rakel. “Nevermore nest, rocky outcrop.” </p><p>“Load APFSDS, full size.” Rakel barked, watching Serrice stand on top of the turret as it turned to point at the small rocky island. “Fire on her command.” </p><p>Serrice grinned, having grabbed a black iron staff out of storage for this, as she rested it on the turret that she stood upon. “Hold fire.” She said, listening as the klunk of the shells being loaded reached her ears. “Target, elevation, 1 degree, accounting for drop, distance, 5 klicks.” </p><p>“FIRE!” She roared, the sudden bang of her deck gun firing filled the air as the 1m APFSDS rounds flew downrange, zipping towards the target, slamming into the rock. </p><p>A loud KATHOOM echoed through the air, as the sheer kinetic energy of the pair of tungsten darts caused the rocky outcrop to detonate in a small fireball, and her deck gun loaded smaller, 155mm, HEI-FLAK rounds, to kill any escaping grimm. </p><p>“Well, that was a success.” Rakel remarked, turning to Winter who grinned at him, as she stood up from leaning against the wall of the bridge. “Don’t you think?”</p><p>“Yep. but wow, I didn’t realize that you actually had 1m APFSDS rounds for her deck gun, just… wow. What’s the muzzle velocity on that firing?” Winter asked. </p><p>“Mach 2.” Rakel said, with a shark-toothed grin. “And that’s not even the maximum muzzle velocity for her deck gun. Anything on the receiving end of that is going to be very much dead.” </p><p>“Yep.” Winter said, smiling as she watched Serrice cackle maniacally. “She’s having fun.” </p><p>“Yep, haven’t seen her that happy in years.” Rakel said, grinning. “Almost certainly mostly to do with you and Yangato.” </p><p>“That was a crap pun worthy of her.” Winter said, as she smacked Rakel across the back of the head. “Salem and her minions still not trying anything?” </p><p>“Yep.” Rakel said. “Must be waiting for the right moment, let’s just hope it isn’t before we can stop them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>Two months after the fall of Beacon.<br/>Patch Island<br/>The Xiao Long/Rose household</p><p>“Morning dad, morning uncle, morning sis.” Yang said, yawning as she sat down at the table. She began eating her cereal, before noticing an olive green envelope at her place, with a wax seal of an eagle sitting on a globe. “Whats this?” </p><p>“It arrived for you this morning, the weirdest thing, I thought I heard an airship, but it was too loud to be any airship I know of.” Tai said, looking to Qrow who just grinned and continued texting on his scroll. “You should open it. Looks important.” </p><p>Yang groaned, as she realized who sent the letter. She finished eating her food, clearing the table and grabbing a letter opener. “Alright.” She said, opening the letter and pulling the contents out, her eyes widening, and she could feel her cheeks heat up as she saw the first image, the others landing on the table. “Oh no.” </p><p>“CALLED IT!” Qrow exclaimed, cackling as Tai grumpily handed him 50 lien. “Me and Tai had a bet on what was inside. He thought it was a love letter. I said it was nudes.” </p><p>Yang blushed, staring at the assortment of pictures of Serrice and Winter in various sexy and lewd poses and positions. Ruby tilted her head, before looking to Yang, a trollish grin on her face "So… sis, Professor Visegrád?~" she teased, before Tai spat his drink out in surprise. </p><p>"PROFESSOR!?" Tai roared, turning and glaring at Yang. </p><p>Yang sighed, cursing in Japanese as she turned to face her father. "Daaad... We met on break. Before I even knew she was a teacher."</p><p>"She means that she's the reincarnation of Winter and Serrice's dead wife, Nagato." Ruby said, grinning as Yang hid her face in her hands, her blush incandescent. Ruby giggled happily, before turning to Tai to continue talking. "Serrice is the other woman in the pics."</p><p>"Yaaaang." Tai said, his voice cracking slightly with anger. He stood up and walked over to look at the pictures more closely. "Alright, you have good taste Yang, Second, is this related to the box of shells in your room you told me not to touch?"</p><p>"Mhm. San-shiki shells. Very dangerous." Yang mumbled, looking up. She frowned at the glare from her dad. "Dad, when Beacon fell to the Grimm, we were the last ones out. We stayed behind to make sure that Professor Visegrád and Serrice got out alive."</p><p>"That's why we took so long." Qrow said with a sigh. "Kid, I told you Serrice is a goddamn supercarrier, she can take care of herself."</p><p>Tai wheeled around to yell at Qrow, only for Ruby to interject. "Uncle Qrow remember, she had been thrown miles away by a single swipe from the grimm dragon, just because she was standing on a building and got caught in the swing. We didn't know if she was injured or what."</p><p>"She could have had a broken keel!" Yang exclaimed, Tai scratching his head in confusion, Qrow nodding in agreement with Yang.</p><p>"So wait, you mean to tell me that the story and explanation you gave me when you first got back here was true?" Tai asked, his eyes widening and turning to look at Yang's hair, which was now one fourth black hair. "That you are the reincarnation of the battleship Nagato, from before the moon shattered?"</p><p>"Hai, dad." Yang said, letting some of her past self's personality slip through, before hugging Tai. "Don't think for a moment that I ever hate you dad, you raised me, and I will always remember that. But… I know now that I can be something more, and have been a protector of humanity in the past."</p><p>"Yang… alright, if this is something that you know you are meant to do, to protect humanity, then go right ahead. But never forget where you came from." Tai said, hugging yang tightly. Qrow smiled and walked over to the table to put the images back In the envelope. "Just promise me, you won't end up like Summer."</p><p>"Dad, I can promise that if I do sink, that I will let you know. But it's not likely, especially with the friends I have." Yang said, smiling and putting the envelope in a pocket. Ruby hugged Yang, happy that her sister had stopped moping around, as a white-uniformed fairy popped out of Yang's hair, the sight of him causing Qrow's eyes to widen and for him to nearly snap to a salute. "And well, I am a warship dad, it is my job to go out and take the hits instead of those who aren't as tough."</p><p>"Hey, Yang? Didn't Winter and Serrice say that they would come and visit after they had spent a bit of time sailing the ocean and patrolling the coastline of Vale?" Ruby asked, her head tilted. Yang nodded, causing Tai to sigh. "Oh yeah, I'm heading out to talk to Jaune and his team! See ya!" She hurriedly said, slamming a note onto the counter, as she grabbed her gear and ran out the door. </p><p>".... I'll get my shotgun." He said, grumbling. Qrow rolled his eyes and chuckled, causing Tai to raise an eyebrow. "What, it's tradition that I have to give a shovel speech."</p><p>"Tai, both of them have been on the receiving end of a shovel speech by Mutsu, who has multiple 16 inch naval guns. A shotgun isn't gonna scare them." Qrow said, chuckling as he pulled out his white cap. Tai raised an eyebrow in question, before Qrow answered. "I was also reincarnated, I am the reincarnation of JMSDF Admiral Goto, I worked with Yang, Serrice, and Winter, back before the moon shattered. We fought together during the Abyssal War, which ended around 4000 years ago."</p><p>Tai slumped in his chair and groaned in exasperation. '"When are they gonna get here?"</p><p>"Next week." Yang said, smiling. “So please, DON'T shoot them.”</p><p>----</p><p>One week later.<br/>The Xiao-Long/Rose house.</p><p>Serrice knocked on the door, looking back at Winter who shrugged, and knocked as well. Serrice sighed and waited for Tai to open the door. “Are we sure they’re home?” She asked,  turning to Winter who just shrugged.</p><p>Serrice sighed as the door opened. As it opened, it revealed Tai standing there with a shotgun pointed straight at Serrice’s face, no sooner than winter managed to hide behind Serrice, Tai pulled the trigger, blasting buckshot into the carrier’s face. “Get. away. From. My. Daughter.” He said, glaring at the unimpressed woman who he had just shot.</p><p>Serrice facepalmed, as the deformed buckshot fell off of her face. “Well, that's new.” She groaned, raising an eyebrow at Tai who was shocked at Serrice having not been hurt. </p><p>“DAD! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT SHOOT HER!” Yang yelled, stomping up behind Tai, her partially black hair tied up in a ponytail on her head. Tai turned around to face Yang, who pulled Tai out of the doorway, letting Serrice and Winter come in. </p><p>“Yang.” Tai said, grumbling at his daughter, as Qrow sat up from the couch and walked over to talk to Tai. “What is it Qrow?” </p><p>“Tai. Serrice has not seen Nagato, well, or in this case, Yang, the reincarnation of Nagato, for over 2000 years. And Yang is 18, and Serrice, Winter, and Nagato got married already, before the moon shattered.” Qrow said, gripping Tai’s shoulder as Yang ran over to hug Winter and Serrice, the three finally reunited for real. “Let it go, besides, Serrice would never hurt her family. She’d rather kill herself.” </p><p>“Fine. but if this turns out to be something bad, I’m blaming you.” Tai grumbled, walking over to the trio. He sighed, and held out his hand for a handshake with Serrice.  “I’m Taiyang Xiao-long. Nice to meet you.” He said, squeezing Serrice’s hand to get the measure of her strength. </p><p>“Nice to meet you mister Xiao-long.” Serrice said, squeezing her hand in the handshake as tightly as she could without hurting Tai. “I’m Serrice. And this is Winter Visegrad.” </p><p>“So, you two are the ones my daughter is dating?” Tai said, wincing as he waved his hand around. Winter and Serrice nodded in unison, sitting down at the table. </p><p>“Yes. I am…..” Serrice sighed and looked to Qrow, who had the shotgun firmly in his grasp. She continued after grabbing the shotgun and beginning to chew on the barrel. “I am Serrice, Queen of the Grimm.” </p><p>Tai’s eyes widened, as he looked at Serrice, who was happily eating his shotgun. He turned to Winter who sighed and said. “She was locked out of her castle by Salem, who, unlike Serrice, wants to drive humanity to extinction.” </p><p>Serrice swallowed a chunk of the barrel of the shotgun, before nodding. “Yeah, that's the truth. After that, I've been wandering Remnant for… oh, I dunno. Around 1900 years?” </p><p>Tai’s eyes widened even bigger, as Yang laughed outrageously. Winter smirked and continued. “To be honest, we haven't even done anything to Yang yet.” </p><p>“Nope. been waiting until we could take our trip to menagerie to go talk with Sienna.” Serrice said, looking down at her hands. “Which is what we are gonna do after this visit.” </p><p>“Menangere?” Tai asked, looking to Yang, who smirked. Yang smiled and yawned, before putting a hand over one of Serrice’s. </p><p>“Qrow here has a girlfriend there, and Blake wants to have Neo and Weiss meet her parents.” Winter said, grinning. “Serrice also has some… business to attend to.” </p><p>“Well…. I guess it's okay?” Tai said, sighing in exasperation. “But keep Yang safe. Clear?” </p><p>“Crystal.” Serrice said, smiling. “We’ll be leaving tomorrow. Don't be late to the harbor.” </p><p>-----</p><p>The next day<br/>The docks</p><p>Tai’s jaw dropped, as he stared at the massive warship anchored offshore. “That. Is. Your. Ship?” He stammered, turning to Serrice who was grinning.</p><p>“Not just my ship. That is… my semblance, in a way.” Serrice said, smirking. She smiled as Yang sighed happily at the memories. “It’s bigger and tougher than anything plying the seas on Remnant.”</p><p>“... well, she’ll definitely be safe in THAT.” Tai exclaimed, gesturing to the massive warship, Wombat drones being launched from its flight deck. “Just… bring her back to me? Okay?” </p><p>“I’ll do my best.” Serrice said, smiling. “See you later, father in law.” She said, waving to Tai as he walked off. </p><p> </p><p>Winter sighed, before her eyes widened as her scroll rang, at the same time as Weiss's. They looked at each other and groaned. "Damnit dad. Just let go." Winter grumbled, nodding for Weiss to answer.</p><p>Weiss sighed, and opened her scroll, answering the call. "Hello father." she said, faking a smile as her friends moved out of view of the camera, and she turned to have her back to the coastline, and the carrier.</p><p>"Daughter. I request that you return home. I have things to discuss with you." Jaques stated, the video call making his attempt at intimidation fail. "And what the hell is behind you."</p><p>"Something related to a friend's semblance." Weiss said, holding back the urge to yell at her father. "I am going to take a ship back to Atlas, after visiting the parents of my girlfriends."</p><p>"Weiss. I feel there is something you are keeping from me. When we meet again, in Atlas. You will tell me." Jaques said, before ending the call. Weiss groaned and sighed. </p><p>"Goddamnit, that's going to be a pain." Weiss said, turning her scroll off and putting it in a pocket. </p><p>"Weiss? You okay?" Blake asked, putting a hand on Weiss's shoulder, Neo doing the same. "Sounded like you were in trouble."</p><p>"My father is just as much of a jackass as ever." Weiss snarled, clenching her fists. "Please tell me that we can take a Pelican to Atlas after we visit Haven Academy?"</p><p>"We might be able to do that." Serrice said, her mind racing as she contemplated how exactly to do things. She shook it off as a Pelican softly landed near the docks, the door opening to allow entrance. "Alright, let's go! Everybody has their stuff?"</p><p>The group nodded, and filed into the waiting dropship. Winter grinned, watching Blake. Neo smiled and sat down next to Weiss, who grinned and put her hands in her lap. Blake grumbled at the rumble of the engines as the dropship took off, “can’t this thing be any quieter?” </p><p>------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------</p><p>Shortly after<br/>In one of the spare rooms of the ship</p><p>“So, welcome to the only ship of its kind, the Serpent-class Nuclear Powered Supercarrier, CVNX-03, UNSC Serrice.” Serrice said, smiling at the looks on the faces of Weiss, Blake, and Neo. “With its entire hull armored with 6 inches of Titanium-A battleplate, as far as we know, nothing short of an orbital strike or a nuke being detonated right next to it could get through its armor.”</p><p>“So, let me ask you, do you think I can't deal with the Grimm lurking in the deep?” Serrice said, grinning maniacally. Winter sighed, and smacked Serrice on the back of the head, Serrice smirking. </p><p>“Serrice is right, though maybe a bit too proud of it.” Winter said, grinning. “This ship has seen war on a scale that Remnant has never even come close to.” </p><p>“.... why the fuck did Adam think he could get away with attacking us?” Blake muttered, looking around at the metal walls. Neo smiled and hugged Blake tightly, before kissing Weiss. “Thanks Neo.” Blake said, blushing at the display of affection.</p><p>“Uh, question?” Sun asked, sheepishly raising his hand. “Why haven't I been shot yet.” </p><p>“Because you're a friend of Blake, who my sister in law is dating.” Serrice said, sighing. She pinched her nose as she continued, “Plus, The marines were impressed with how you snuck aboard in a box of bananas.”</p><p>“But enough of that. Who is hungry?” Serrice said, smirking. Winter giggled, as everyone raised their hand, before Serrice continued. “Come on, let's head to the mess hall, they’re serving old earth asian food today. Then we can head to the flight deck to get a view as we raise anchor.” </p><p>Then, the ship-wide comm system activated, with a crackle, and a familiar voice, well, familiar to those who had fought alongside him anyways, began to speak. “This is Admiral Goto, of the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force, all crew, to your stations, all passengers, to the mess hall if you're hungry, then to the flight deck.” Qrow said, his voice cracking as he used his old tone of voice for the first time in a long time.</p><p>“The admiral said it, let's go!” Winter said, grinning as she led the group to the mess hall. Blake sighing, and holding hands with Weiss and Neo as they walked. </p><p>------</p><p>That night <br/>On the flight deck</p><p>“Wow… those things are bigger than I thought.” Sun said, watching the Wombat drones screech to a halt as they landed, the taxiing drones being lowered down into the hangar on two of the aircraft lifts, as the drones that were currently parked on the sides of the flight deck unfolded their wings as they taxied into position to be launched. “Back at Beacon, I didn't get a good look. Now… I see.. wow.” </p><p>“Yep. no Dust involved, and these babies can fly faster than the speed of sound, not to mention fully automated and linked to my systems. Which, in this case, means I can control them directly, though I have pilots who control them remotely.” Serrice said, grinning. She smiled at the sight of Weiss happily eating some chicken karaage, the hot fried food warming her mouth. </p><p>Winter nodded in agreement, as Serrice began eating her own basket of chicken with the side bowl of rice. “Yeah. They are very useful.” Winter said, smiling as Sun began digging into his own meal. “Besides, this ship is bigger than anything else in existence right now. I don't think anything we could encounter would be an issue.” </p><p>Weiss smiled, before gripping Blake’s free hand tightly. “Yeah, I wonder how Blake's parents will react.” Neo smirked, brandishing her chopsticks Neo mimed an excited and cheerful family.</p><p>“Heck, how will Raven react?” Qrow said, taking off his hat as he walked towards them, still wearing his old uniform. “This thing is just as uncomfortable as I remember.” </p><p>“Your sister? The one who looks more like Nagato than the actual reincarnation of Nagato does? And is a criminal and murderer?” Serrice said, suppressing her anger as she focused on eating. “Probably with confusion, then a bit of panic. Then I'm gonna toss her into the brig if I don't kill her first.” </p><p>“That's probably the best choice.” Qrow said, nodding as he chewed on an energy bar. “Can i take this thing off now?” </p><p>“Yes, yes you can. Just needed some pictures to hand to Sienna.” Winter said, grinning happily, watching the ocean waves pass by. “You know she loves a man in an admiral’s uniform.” </p><p>“I thought you promised to never bring that up!” Qrow exclaimed, glaring at the giggling woman. “... I forgot to word it right didn't I.” </p><p>“Yes, yes you did.” Serrice snarked, high-fiving as Qrow walked off with a groan. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Winter and Yang. “So, any idea what you wanna do tonight?”</p><p>“Well..” Yang said, smirking. Winter grinned as well, before Yang took the words right out of her mouth. “I was thinking we could make up for lost time, honey.” </p><p>“Sounds good.” Winter purred, kissing them both, and suppressing a laugh at the look on Sun’s face, as the trio walked off to a spare cabin. </p><p>“... Wow.” Sun said, his jaw dropping. “So, how do I get girls like that.” </p><p>“Save the world a few times, for good, and then ask that again.” Weiss said, finishing her food and putting it to the side. Blake smiled and watched the birds go by. </p><p>“Wait, did she say Sienna? As in Sienna Khan?” Sun said, his eyes widening. He turned to face Blake, who smiled and nodded. “So.. great, we’re going to head to a meeting with the leader of the White Fang. What could possibly go wrong!?” </p><p>Blake smiled cryptically, “As long as she doesn’t get the impression that you are involved with Neo or I you should be fine.”</p><p>------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22. Inter-Lewd of LEWDING!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------</p><p>Later that night<br/>In the spare flag quarters</p><p>Serrice smiled, before yelping in surprise as Yang began passionately kissing her. “Ah~ Nagato!” Serrice moaned, beginning to feel her reincarnated wife up. </p><p>“Don't call me that, not until I have all my gear back, and we have defeated Salem.” Yang said, purring as she watched Winter walk up behind Serrice, and begin fondling the carrier’s breasts. “Call me Yang.~” </p><p>“Haah~” Serrice gasped, biting her lip to stifle a moan, as she blushed crimson, her lovers quickly stripping the carrier naked, before doing the same for themselves. “Alright, Yang~” </p><p> </p><p>"How do you want to do this?" Winter asked, grinning. </p><p>"Just use me." Serrice purred, before moaning in surprise as Yang began fingering her. "Fuck~"</p><p>"Oh, we will then." Yang purred, grinning and pulling her fingers out as winter clipped a leash onto Serrice's choker. "You remember the safeword?"</p><p>"Reach." Serrice said, nodding and closing her eyes. </p><p>"Good, now give us a bit to get into some special outfits." Yang said. "Don't open your eyes until we say you can."</p><p>Serrice nodded, fidgeting as she listened for any sign of what was next. Winter grinned, as she watched Serrice fidget impatiently, having just put on a pair of skin-tight stockings that she liked the look of, and turned to Yang, who had grabbed a riding crop, and a few toys, and was currently putting on a black miniskirt with open sides.</p><p>"So what first?" Winter asked, putting her hands on her hips. "She did say for us to use her."</p><p>"Well, let's take it slow to start. How about some light bondage." Yang said, grinning as she grabbed some silk rope, tying it securely around Serrice's wrists, and then tying it through a hook on the ceiling, binding Serrice's arms above her head as she pulled the rope taut. “There. Open your eyes, slut.” </p><p>Serrice gasped, opening her eyes and wriggling slightly, checking her new position. She blushed, panting as she realized how she had been bound. “Oh.. fuck~” </p><p>Winter grinned, before roughly squeezing Serrice’s breasts, eliciting a moan from her. “Nice and firm.” </p><p>“Perfect for us.” Yang finished, grinning as she brandished her riding crop. “Spread your legs or us.” </p><p>“What?” Serrice asked, already wet with anticipation. She moaned suddenly, as Yang smacked her ass with the riding crop hard, before roughly forcing her legs apart. “Ahn!~” </p><p>“Disobedient slut.” Yang said, before she smacked Serrice’s lower lips with the riding crop. “You need to be punished.”</p><p>“Yes mistress.” Serrice gasped, shuddering as Winter continued roughly groping her breasts. She suddenly moaned, as Yang grabbed a large vibrating butt-plug and anal bead combo, turning it’s power up to the max, lubing it up in Serrice’s pussy, before roughly and slowly pushing it into Serrice’s rear, causing the carrier to let out a moan as she squirmed needily against her bonds. “Hnn~” </p><p> </p><p>“Needy slut.” Winter said, as she grabbed a pair of egg vibrators, roughly pushing them against Serrice’s nipples. “All ours to use.”</p><p>“Of course.” Yang said, as she lifted Serrice’s legs, and began pounding into her with a strap-on. “And she is so eager for it.” </p><p>“FUCK!~” Serrice squealed, moaning loudly, her juices dripping onto the floor with each thrust of the toy into her. “Yes!~” </p><p>“She’s very vocal.” Winter said, as she began roughly groping Serrice’s ass and breasts, gently biting the carrier’s neck and kissing it. “I like her voice.” </p><p>“Cum for me, slut.” Yang said, thrusting harder as Serrice climaxed, the carrier throwing her head back in a moan as Yang continued pounding. “Good girl.” Yang purred, grinning as she watched Winter return to squeezing Serrice’s tits, taping the vibrators to Serrice’s nipples and turning them all the way up. </p><p>Winter smirked, watching Yang pull out of Serrice and let her get back to standing, before she sneakily untied Serrice, slapping her ass hard when she was finished. “She is a good girl for us, isn’t she.”</p><p>Yang chuckled, before pushing Serrice back, causing the carrier to land on the bed, before Winter climbed on top of the bed as well. Winter purred, straddling Serrice’s head, while Yang dug out a different strap-on. “Lets have some fun~” Winter remarked, lowering herself onto her wife’s mouth.</p><p>Serrice blushed, before beginning to lick Winter’s pussy, savoring the moans of her wife, before her eyes widened as she felt a strap-on pressing against her own entrance. She moaned loudly, muffled only by Winter’s lower lips, the toy delightfully stretching her inner walls. </p><p>“Just as lewd as I remember.” Yang purred, gasping as the strap-on harness rubbed against her own pussy, before she grabbed Serrice’s hips, lifting them up and beginning to pound rapidly. Winter grinned, and began rubbing Serrice’s horns, the sensation causing the carrier to squirm wildly and speed up her licks, causing Winter to moan as she came suddenly.</p><p>“I think she’s close, Winter, wanna gag her?” Yang purred, her grin causing Winter to chuckle and grab a ball gag from the side table, Winter moving from where she had been riding Serrice face, holding out the gag in front of Serrice, waiting for her to tell her to go ahead. </p><p>“Ah~ just do it~” Serrice gasped, moaning as Winter gagged her, her eyes rolling back as Yang changed her positions, so that she was repeatedly hitting Serrice’s g-spot. The repeated hits sending the carrier into a screaming orgasm, the gag keeping her from being too loud. </p><p>As Yang finished thrusting, she climaxed as well, the feeling of her pussy rubbing against the harness having pleasured her to completion. Yang purred as she pulled out, laying on top of Serrice, and falling asleep, as Winter snuggled both of them, removing the gag from Serrice’s mouth, before Serrice fell asleep with her.</p><p>-------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------</p><p>Later the next day<br/>In the ship’s rec room</p><p>Serrice walked into the rec room, smiling at the sight of Winter, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Neo, and Sun sitting at a table talking. She walked over and sat down politely, listening to Winter tell a story about her experiences during blood week. “Do continue, I hope I'm not interrupting.” She said, smiling. </p><p>“Oh, you aren't, come and listen.” Yang said, smiling as Serrice patiently listened.</p><p>“So, there I was, armed only with a knife and my rifle, facing down a combined group of these ghostly abyssal infantry, who were armed with Panzerfausts, Sturmgehwer-44’s, and other assorted weapons.” Winter said, grinning as she told the story. Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes as she knew how bloody it would get. “As I heard the sounds of metal warping and breaking, and the screams of the people burning in the streets, something inside me snapped.” Winter said, snapping her fingers for effect. </p><p>“What?” Sun asked, intrigued. “What happened next?” </p><p>“I charged the enemy, using my gun as a club once I ran out of ammo, the adrenaline pumping through my veins sending me into a sort of berserker rage.” Winter said, grinning widely as she remembered that day. “The next thing I know, I was tearing a hole through the abyssal infantry, my vision clouded by a red cloud, and I had literally stabbed what was basically a revenant to death with a knife.” </p><p>“The fuck?” Blake said, looking to Weiss who nodded. </p><p>“She’s telling the truth. She can be vicious if she wants to, if you want more stories about Winter being well…. Her tomboy usual self, ask Serrice or Yang for stories about times they went out to a bar for drinks.” Weiss said, smiling and taking a swig of her water. “Lets try not to give them nightmares sis.” </p><p>“Fine, I won't go into the gory details,” Winter was interrupted by Neo clapping her hands to get everyone's attention.</p><p>Neo held up an empty tray that she had scrawled ‘but I like the gory bits’ on in permanent marker.</p><p>Winter sighed and continued after rolling her eyes at Neo. “Shortly after that, I came to in a pile of rubble, most of my upper uniform and armor torn off, and my GSG-9 squadmates digging me out, and there was a corpse of an abyssal destroyer nearby, with my knife sticking out of its eye, and half of its body blown to bits.” Winter said, sighing. “As far as we can tell, what happened was I stabbed it, it opened its mouth, and I shoved a grenade in it’s mouth.” </p><p>“Yep, Winter is a badass.” Serrice said, taking a sip of her drink. “But, I have some stories about how she can be quite the knight in shining armor, or end up winning a dick-measuring contest. If you wanna hear.” </p><p>“Oh, is this the one with the guy who thought that Winter was your boyfriend?” Yang said, grinning as she took a sip of her drink. “Oh, do tell.” </p><p>“Alright then, so, me and Winter were out on the town, going to bars to get away from the hustle and bustle of the base.” Serrice said, taking a sip of her drink. “We were standing around, both of us not buzzed at all, until this big, burly guy came up to us.”</p><p>“Oh god, love, please don't..” Winter said, resting her head on the table, blushing in embarrassment. “Please don't tell them.”</p><p>“Oh, I will.” Serrice purred, grinning happily as she crossed her arms, shifting her outfit to her combat armored bodysuit. “He started hitting on me about how, and I quote, ‘This little twerp doesnt deserve a nice girl like you, how about you ditch him and come back to my place, and I can fuck you until you cant even walk.’ of course, I said no, and he grabbed my arm, before trying to yank me into a kiss.” </p><p>“Wait a moment, can’t you alter how much of your weight is in play at one time?” Blake asked, translating for Neo who was using sign language. </p><p>“Yes I can, Neo. He didn't even manage to move me an inch.” Serrice said grinning happily. Winter whimpered in embarrassment, blushing deep crimson. “Then Winter put her drink down, and walked up to him.” </p><p>“Do continue, I wanna hear what my sister did next.” Weiss said, grinning and sharing a look with Blake and Neo. </p><p>Serrice chuckled, before continuing as she downed another sip of her drink. “She looked up at him, and said, with a completely straight face. ‘That's my girlfriend you are talking to, and if you did manage to get her to hook up with you, she’s strong enough that you’d end up with a broken pelvis.’ Winter was actually slightly drunk by this point.” Serrice said, cackling at the embarrassment on her wife’s face. </p><p>"Oh yeah, and then he threw a punch at her, and was judo flipped over the bar." Yang said, laughing so hard she fell out of her chair.</p><p>"Yeah, then a bar fight ensued." Serrice said, grinning at the memory. "Of course, I ended up throwing a guy through a wall when he tried grabbing my breasts."</p><p>"This was a bar in Britain wasn't it." Weiss said, sighing.</p><p>"Yep, we were on our way back from visiting Oma and Opa, Nagato and Sonja were at the local military base chatting with other shipgirls." Winter said, smiling. </p><p>"I remember you guys returning to base, Winter drunk and slung over Serrice's shoulder." Yang said, grinning happily.</p><p>"Mhm, the next morning, you woke up in our bed tied up and naked. I thought it was sufficient." Serrice said, smirking at Weiss's expression, as Winter sputtered before trying to hide her face in the table. </p><p>"Ew." Weiss said, grimacing at the thought of her sister tied up in a lewd position with rope. 'Then again…' She thought to herself, as she put Blake and Neo into the same situation, a blush growing on her face at the thought. </p><p>"Mhm. That wolf amulet looked really good when it was resting between her breasts." Yang said, grinning at the smirk on Serrice's face. </p><p>"Oh, that reminds me. Winter, I still have the amulet." Serrice said, as she said a small box across the table to Winter. </p><p>"Still? After nearly 4000 years?" Winter said, opening it and putting the amulet on, grinning happily and humming at the feeling of the cool iron against her chest. "Thank you."</p><p>"I know how much it meant to you, so I kept it with me." Serrice said, intertwining her fingers with Winters, before Yang did the same with them both.</p><p>"Hey, at least it wasn't as bad as our stop at the naval station in Florida." Yang said, looking into Serrice's crimson eyes. "Remember Florida Man?"</p><p>"Oh god, that meme." Winter groaned, leaning back. </p><p>"It lives on, the equivalent is Vacuoan man now." Weiss said, crossing her arms. </p><p>"Wait what? You had an encounter with one of those idiots?" Sun said, his eyes widening. "I gotta hear this."</p><p>"Okay. So, Florida, hot and humid, and had a lot of crazy people." Serrice said, downing a shot of booze, which had mysteriously appeared on the table. "One such crazy person, went and tried to steal a tank.” </p><p>“A tank!? What the hell were they thinking,” Blake shook her head sadly and shared a look with Neo, then the two of them silently slid out of their chairs shaking in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"What's a tank?" Sun asked, tilting his head.</p><p>“A tank, a heavily armored vehicle with tracks and a big fucking gun.” Yang said, grinning. “Think the armored vehicles that you saw on the tour, but more heavily armored, and with tracks and a bigger gun.” </p><p>“Oh.” Sun said, his eyes widening. “That couldn't have ended well.”</p><p>“He tried to pick up chicks in the tank that he stole.” Winter said, smirking. “He didnt recognize me or Serrice, so Serrice got to eat a tank that day, so no, it didn't.”</p><p>----</p><p>A few weeks later<br/>In Menagerie </p><p>“I am telling you, High Priestess, she is a major threat.” Adam said, gesticulating wildly, his fear evident on his face. “That… monster, needs to be stopped.”</p><p>Sienna grinned manically and leaned forward, “Have you been bothering Miss Belladonna again? My second in command has made it very clear that she is not interested.” </p><p>“As well, you disobeyed a direct order not to attack any huntsman academies.” Sienna said, frowning. </p><p>“B-but, they’re just humans!” Adam said, protesting, his teeth grinding. “They should be punished!” </p><p>“Adam. Taurus.” Sienna growled, her hands digging into the arm-rests of the chair. “I am not happy that you disobeyed my orders. Plus, there were faunus there, who were sympathetic to our plight, but now... thanks to your actions, they are opposed to us.” </p><p>“B-but-” Adam started, before he was interrupted by a guard rushing in. </p><p>“My lady!” the guard said, breathing heavily. “Our look-outs have spotted something massive on the horizon, it's huge, bigger than any ship we’ve ever seen, and they’ve spotted strange small airships flying ahead of it, they are approaching fast.” </p><p>“Tell the troops to go hide out in the caves, and hide themselves among the populace. We must not shoot first, if this is who I think it is.” Sienna said, standing up, and grabbing her weapons. “Guards, take Adam Taurus into custody. If the person commanding that ship is who I think it is, we must not risk him angering her.” </p><p>“As you wish.” the guards said, knocking Adam out. Sienna rushed out the door, running towards the docks. </p><p>‘He’s here. And so are they. Finally. I can actually have a long talk with them, and get the shit in the caves organized properly!’ she thought, grinning happily as she skidded to a halt, watching the bridge of the massive warship crest the horizon, and smirking, as she watched three wombat drones fly over the city, the roar of their engines echoing throughout the area, and the trees being bent back, as they zipped right over the rooftops. ‘Wow, I forgot how fast and agile they were.’</p><p>------</p><p>Shortly later<br/>On the flight deck</p><p>The sound of the crashing waves echoed around, the anchor falling into the ocean with a crash, Serrice, Winter, Yang, Weiss, Neo, Blake, and Sun standing on the bow, Serrice fully dressed in her uniform. </p><p>Blake smiled, chuckling as Serrice’s crew waved kindly to the people on the docks, Qrow hopping off the ship to land on the docks in a roll, while the wombats screeched to a halt on the flight deck. “Well, here we are.” Blake said, climbing down the gangplank, rushing towards her parents, hugging them tightly, Weiss and Neo close behind. </p><p>“Blake!” Kali exclaimed, hugging her daughter tightly. She looked up, watching Weiss look at her feet, while Neo dragged her down the gangplank. “I see… you have brought some friends along with you.” She said, looking up to see the UNSC flag flying above the bridge of the ship. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Serrice, Winter, and Yang walking down as well, before her eyes widened as Sun jumped off the deck, landing on the docks. </p><p>“Hello Miss Belladonna.” Weiss said, looking guiltily around. “That's Winter, Serrice, Yang, and Sun.” She said, pointing to the named people. </p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Kali said, smiling happily, before her jaw dropped as a way-too-curious faunus tried to get onboard the ship, only for a pair of burly marines to appear out of nowhere, and throw him over the side. “And it begins…” She sighed, before people began to clear out as the ship's quartermaster walked off the gangplank and began shopping for supplies. </p><p>“Can we find someplace to talk?” Serrice asked, smiling as she noticed Sienna fade away into the crowd, Qrow doing the same. “I’d rather that what I have to say is not misheard in this noise.” She said, gesturing to the surrounding area.</p><p>“Then follow me to my house. Miss Serrice.” Kali said, before walking off, leading the group to the large house in the center of the crater. </p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>In the White Fang HQ.</p><p>“This.. woman… she arrived with a Schnee on her arm, in the company of Blake Belladonna, who also had a Schnee on her arm, and the ship’s crew, they’re… weird, some of them appear to be faunus, but different.” Ilia said, frowning as she paced back and forth. She stopped, before turning to look at Sienna Khan. “But... it's crew doesn't treat the faunus among them like second class citizens, they treat them as equals, or even with respect. I saw a human salute a faunus. That's… her crew is an example of the fact that equality between humans and faunus can succeed!” </p><p>“I saw it as well.” Sienna said, sighing and pinching her nose. She tapped her foot as she thought about it, before standing up and speaking. “I would like to meet with this woman. But be polite about sending her an invitation. She could most likely obliterate us if we hurt innocents, we must be polite.” </p><p>“So, what will you have us do?” Ilia asked, tilting her head. “I refuse to let you humiliate yourself.”</p><p>Sienna smiled, and took a deep breath, before stating calmly. “We’re going to have some tea, dess.” </p><p>------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------</p><p> </p><p>Later <br/>The Belladonna’s house </p><p>“So, what brings you to our fair town?” Ghira asked, his strained voice belying the hidden stress, as he took in the sight of the tall, pale skinned, unnaturally white haired, faunus woman in front of him. “I refuse to believe that you are just visiting given the entrance you made.” </p><p>Kali sighed, and patted her husband on his shoulder before continuing. “I apologise, my husband has been under a lot of stress lately.” She sighed, turning to watch the sight of Neo, Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Sun talking together in the next room. “Dealing with the White Fang has been… difficult.” </p><p>“I apologise for any difficulties that may have arisen from my arrival, my only intentions for coming here are to clear up some questions I have, mainly about if the attack on Beacon by members of the White Fang was authorized, and, to see if I can't help finish the job of restructuring the White Fang into something more respectable to the kingdoms.” Serrice said, calmly sipping her tea. Winter smiled and did the same, while Serrice continued. “I also wanted to see if I could get help to reclaim my throne.” </p><p>Kali spit her tea out, while Ghira’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about?” Ghira asked, leaning forward and putting his tea down. </p><p>“What I mean, is that around… 1900 years ago, I was locked out of my castle, with my throne usurped by a traitor. I am the rightful queen of the Grimm, and the ruler of the territory called the Grimm Badlands. I do not mean harm to humanity, or faunus. In fact, I swore an oath, a long long time ago, to respect the wishes of my dying wife, who sacrificed herself to save humanity from going extinct, when the moon shattered. She wanted me to protect humanity and the faunus, and any of their descendants, from those who would want them wiped out.” Serrice said, carefully putting down her teacup to avoid shattering it as she clenched her fists. “I have been wandering the planet for nearly two thousand years. And to be honest? I have seen things that have made me want to rain Nuclear Hellfire down upon the kingdoms. But I don’t. Because I promised her I would protect and guide them.” </p><p>“We can't help you with an army.” Ghira said, setting his hands on the table. “But we might be able to provide food for your ship and crew.” </p><p>“That is useful, but the main reason I came here was to ensure that the White Fang did not ally with Salem.” Serrice said, continuing to calmly drink her tea, smiling happily. “And my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter should be at the door… right about now.” She said, smiling as there was a loud knock on the door. </p><p>Winter grinned knowingly, before the door opened, to reveal Sienna Khan, who was walking into the house, alone, or so it seemed. Serrice smiled, and chuckled. “Well, nice to see that the family of my adopted daughter flourished over the years.” </p><p>“Y-you’re related?” Kali sputtered, her eyes wide. “Wh-wha?” </p><p>“Long story, involving me saving a faunus child from slavers around maybe…. 100-200 years ago. I adopted her, and kept her safe. She had a family.” Serrice said, sighing as Winter put a hand on her shoulder. “So, what brings you here miss Khan?” </p><p>“You made quite the entrance.” Sienna said, sitting down at the table as Kali went and locked the door to the room the other group was in. “What was the purpose?” </p><p>“To shock and awe. The White Fang forces at Beacon saw the power of my aircraft and guns first hand. I wanted to show the flag, so to speak, to signify that our quarrel was only with the Vale branch.” Serrice said, continuing to calmly drink her tea. “And to make sure that the White Fang would not ally with Salem.” </p><p>“Serrice. Before I can help you. I must make a request of you.” Sienna said, looking down at her lap, before continuing. “Salem has sent her own envoy here, a large brutal man named Hazel. I have reports that suggest that he and Adam Taurus plan to stage a coup. So, from one family member to another, may I have the assistance of you and your forces?” </p><p>“You may, my child. How many marines do you need, ten? Twenty? An entire platoon?” Serrice asked, her eyes glinting, as she sent the contents of the conversation back to her hull, the mental link being crystal clear. “Or do you need something more?” </p><p>“For now, what I want is for you to promise that I can have sanctuary onboard your ship.” Sienna said, sighing. “And for you to make sure Hazel is dead.” </p><p>“We can do that.” Serrice said, grinning. Winter nodded before sighing and turning to explain a few things to Kali and Ghira. </p><p>“The short version of what that conversation meant, is that the White Fang is close to breaking out in a civil war. Sienna has requested asylum on board Serrice’s ship if civil war does break out. Serrice has in turn, promised to help protect civilians in that scenario.” Winter explained, her calm voice helping Ghira and Kali process it. </p><p>“In that case, we welcome your help, Lady Serrice.” Kali said, smiling as they continued drinking tea together. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile, <br/>In the other room</p><p>Blake paused tea in hand, “Oh! Weiss, you said that you wanted to see our collection of odds and ends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I did, and I think Yang would as well.” Weiss said, looking to the blonde. </p><p>Blake glanced over at Neo, when she made a sigh of affirmation Blake spoke, “If Yang or the Monkey King want to join us they can.”</p><p>“I’d gladly join, I want to see exactly what the heck you two found.” Yang said, smiling. </p><p>“Sure, why the heck not.” Sun said, shrugging as he sipped some tea.</p><p>“And, while we remember, catch!” as Blake uttered her warning Neo pulled a book off the shelves behind her and threw it at Sun.</p><p>“What the?” Sun said, as he caught it and turned it around to look at the cover, “The Journey to the West?”</p><p>“Read it, and then you’ll understand why Blake and I reacted to your name the way we did.” Weiss said, smirking. “Now, let's get to the caves.”</p><p>“No, first we gather the needed supplies. We will need torches,” as she spoke Blake counted off items on her fingers, “several days worth of food and water, a knife for every person, water purification tablets, first aid kits, rope.” </p><p>“So we go ask Serrice’s quartermaster first then?” Yang said, smiling, as a small white-hatted fairy popped out of her hair. </p><p> </p><p>“You three definitely need to, Neo and I should still have our old kits kicking around.”</p><p>“Alright, we’ll meet you back here when we’re done?” Weiss asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good,” Blake peered around the doorway into the other room, “mum, where did our adventuring kits get put?”</p><p>-----</p><p>Approximately 1 hour later<br/>Entrance to the caves under Menagerie</p><p>“Wow..” Yang said, as she looked around. </p><p>“This way,” Blake and Neo lead them to a tori carved into the mouth of a small cave.</p><p>“Did you guys ever find a mirror, a jade jewel, and a sword in here somewhere?” Yang asked, her eyes scanning the area.</p><p> </p><p>“This the Imperial Regalia? We haven't found the Japanese artifacts section yet, so no.”</p><p>“Yeah, if you do. I will have to take it into my hands.” Yang muttered in Japanese under her breath, she continued out loud, “But thanks for answering. Now, let's get into the archives, shall we?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are we going off the beaten path or ar-” Blake paused mid-word when Neo pulled a notebook and a compass out of a pouch, “exploring it is.”</p><p>“Heh.” Yang chuckled, she smiled and began walking, “so, lets go!” </p><p>Neo skipped ahead leading them through a labyrinthine maze of narrow passageways, occasionally Blake would point out passageways to locations of interest. “A short distance down along that,” she pointed at an archway on the left, “Corridor is what we now know to be the SMS Leitha.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Weiss mused, looking down the archway. “Interesting.” </p><p>“Where did you find those HEAT grenade plans, by the way?” Yang asked, looking around.</p><p>“Oh, those are this way,” Blake pated Neo on the head, “Sorry, exploring will have to wait for another time.”</p><p>“No, we can continue exploring. I want to find the Japanese archives.” Yang said, chuckling. “Just wanted it to make sure I could tell Serrice’s marines where they were.” </p><p>Neo and Blake raised an eyebrow in eerie unison, “Tell me, what direction is the exit in?”</p><p>“Oh come on, they’re just gonna make sure there aren't any blueprints for nukes in there.” Yang snapped, glaring at the two. “Now, let's go find the Japanese archives. I have some regalia to find.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on then, unknown rocks await,” Blake jogged off yet further into the caves.</p><p>“Wait for us!” Sun called, as the others ran after Blake.</p><p>-----</p><p>25 minutes later<br/>Deep in the cave system</p><p>Neo skidded to a halt, and frantically gestured for them to slow down. </p><p>“What is it Neo?” Yang asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it another chasm?” Blake called, when Neo nodded she sighed, “These are always annoying, at least we haven't come across any of the death traps yet.”</p><p>“.... Someone had way too much fun with designing these.” Weiss said, sighing. “Alright, now how to get over it.” </p><p>“We don’t necessarily have to cross, we could scale the cliff face and head upwards, or we could head downwards.”</p><p>“Yahooo!” Yang yelled, as she jumped down the chasm, using her gauntlets to slow her fall. </p><p>Neo sighed, hammered a pittion into the cave floor and rappelled down the cliff. Blake mirroring her actions a few feet away.</p><p>“Damnit Yang.” Weiss sighed, as she began scaling down the cliff. <br/>Once they reached the bottom Blake started telling Yang off, “you idiot, how did you know there was a safe landing?! And what if the gunfire damaged something?”</p><p>“I was using blanks, no solid rounds you kitty-cat.” Yang said, rolling her eyes. “Just as much recoil and thrust, with no change of damaging things.”</p><p>“In the future can you please take things more slowly?”</p><p>“I’ll try, kitty-cat.” Yang said, smirking smugly. “Now, lets get searching!” </p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Blake took a step to the side and vanished from sight. Her head reappeared moments later, “are you waiting for an invitation or something?”</p><p>“Nope!” Weiss said, as she followed Blake, the others close behind.</p><p> </p><p>After another hour of exploration Neo tapped Blake on the shoulder and pointed to a small alcove at the side of the passage, “good idea Ice-cream,” she ducked under Neo’s playful swing, “we should set up camp here, we will have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.</p><p>“Alright, let's do that.” Yang said, as she looked into the alcove, running her hand along the engravings. “Grasscutter…” she muttered, pressing down on one of the engraved kanji. </p><p>Nothing happened, Blake rested a hand on her shoulder, “Sorry to disappoint you Yang, but there are hundreds of alcoves exactly like this one.” </p><p>Yang frowned, before reading the kanji again. “It’s directions.” She said, smiling. “We should follow them tomorrow.” </p><p>“I doubt we will find anything, the directions are the same in all of them.” Blake said.</p><p>“Are you a native japanese speaker?” Yang said, glaring at Blake. “There are very small differences in each kanji.” </p><p> </p><p>Blake pulled out an old collection of photos from her rucksack, shuffling through it quickly she filtered out a score of different pictures of the same inscription, on different walls.</p><p>“Fuck.” Yang cursed, before sitting down, leaning against the wall. “Someone who designed this is either trying to make damn sure looters couldn’t steal the regalia, or the designer is a massive troll.” </p><p>Neo mimed having a pair of catlike ears with her hands. Blake nodded, “The fox-motifs do suggest the latter option… Inari is a trickster deity isn’t he?”</p><p>“Kami-damnit Inari.” Yang said, before she slammed a fist into the floor. “Yes, he is.” </p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>The next morning, 5:30AM</p><p>Blake took the kettle off the small burner, before the whistling could wake the others, waited a fraction of a second and poured it into a china teapot.</p><p>“Morning Blake.” Yang said, as she opened her eyes, and a group of fairies climbed back into her hair. </p><p>Blake looked up from her tea, looking like death warmed over, “Is it morning already?” She pulled out her scroll, “Huh, so it is. Shit.”</p><p>“Yep.” Yang said, as she smiled. “Be glad it wasn't more than that. Having to sail across the Pacific for multiple days straight is not fun.” </p><p>“I have been awake for 120 hours, straight. This week has not been kind to me.”</p><p>“You need sleep.” Yang said, sighing. “You didn’t get any on the trip here?”</p><p> </p><p>Blake shook her head, “sadly, not. In part it’s because I was worried about Neo, in part… Well lets just say that this isn’t anything new to me. Give me half an hour and I should be back to normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you think we’ll find Grasscutter around here somewhere?” Yang said, as she curled a strand of her hair around her finger. “I hope so.”</p><p>Blake raised an eyebrow, “You do know that as the most senior of the Japanese ships Sienna will have precedence.”</p><p>“Yamamoto outranks her and I. And I'm not much younger than Kongou.” Yang said, as a white clad-fairy with an admiral’s hat popped out of her hair, and nodded vigorously.</p><p>“Hehe, oops.” Blake poured another cup of tea, “I can only keep the launch dates of so many ships straight before I start mixing them up.”</p><p>“Still, I'm the only Japanese ship right now that isn't a leader of a foreign group, so….” Yang trailed off, before sighing. “It’d be more respectful for me to have it. I don't want to think about how grumpy Amaterasu would be.”</p><p>Blake smirked, “Sulk in a cave and refuse to leave until a sexy lady does a strip tease outside grumpy?”</p><p>“... Possibly.” Yang said, as she stood up and stretched. “I’m glad Serrice managed to get me a copy of my old kai ni outfit. It's much more durable than the crap I was wearing before.” </p><p>Blake checked the time again, 5:45 am. “Right, time to wake the others, have breakfast and move on,” She pulled out a whistle and blew hard, the ear splitting noise waking the other three.</p><p>“ACK!” Weiss yelped, as she was jolted awake by the sharp noise. Neo, who had been lying beside her languidly stretched and rolled to her feet.</p><p>“Let's get going!” Yang said, nibbling on a protein bar. </p><p> </p><p>Neo sauntered off, Weiss close on her heels. Blake camly finished her cup of tea, rinsed it and the pot out, then carefully repacked her bag and followed the group.</p><p>“Wait for me!” Sun said, scrambling after the group as Yang jogged ahead.</p><p>Neo stopped to examine a bronze statue of a fox, thought briefly and pulled upwards on its tail, this caused a large section of the wall to slide open with a rumble.</p><p>“Well then, that’s useful.” Yang said, and looked into the opening, and duct-taped the tail in the position, keeping the door open, before punching the door itself, jamming it. “Much better.”</p><p> </p><p>Neo shook her head sadly before croaking, “always so violent.”</p><p>“I’d rather not get shut inside, if the door closes behind us.” Yang said, before ruffling Neo’s hair. Neo gestured at the identical statue on the other side of the doorway.</p><p>“I should have seen that.” Yang said. </p><p> </p><p>The octagonal room was mostly empty, with the exception of an intricate ritual circle centered on a pool of water in the middle of the floor. </p><p>“Oh… okayyy.” Yang muttered, exchanging a look with Weiss. “Nobody starts singing. Someone hand me some explosives.” </p><p>“Nobody is blowing anything up.”</p><p>“Blake, that is a summoning pool.” Yang said, growling. “I swear to God, I am going to make sure you can’t fucking summon a shipgirl on accident.” </p><p> </p><p>Blake sighed, “This won’t be the only room with odd restrictions on it. And if you hadn’t broken the door it would have been more secure, Neo is the only person that is capable of using the levers concealed in those fox statues.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just gonna drain the pool.” Yang said, as she ran over to the edge of the pool, and pressed a button. “There, that’ll work.” </p><p> </p><p>Blake dashed over to collect a sample of the water, unfortunately for Blake she fell into the pool in the process. “MWA HA HA!!!” Neo looked oddly concerned at Blake’s laughter.</p><p>“Pfft.” Yang snorted, helping Blake out of the pool. “Blake, the most that you can use the water for, is a diluted repair fluid, so it’s only really useful to me, Serrice, or Sienna.” </p><p>Neo motioned for Weiss to bend down, then whispered in her ear, “tell Yang that when Blake laughs like that she creates things that shouldn’t be possible.”</p><p>“I HEARD THAT!” Yang called out, before glaring at Neo. “It could never be as bad as some of the shit that Hiei or Akashi made.” </p><p>Blake was still laughing, although now she was also ranting about how she would show them all.</p><p>“No.” Weiss said, as she smacked Blake lightly across the back of the head.</p><p>Neo started signing rapidly at Blake, ‘you are not doing this again, what will it be this time? An angle grinder made out of stationary? Explosive pancakes? Deadly Neurotoxin?’</p><p>“Boring, boring, already made that. Do you have any good ideas?”</p><p>“MOVING ON!” Yang roared, dragging Neo and Blake back into the hallway. “We’re on the right track, the archives should be around here somewhere.” </p><p>As they walked Neo maneuvered Blake around any obstacles as she was distractedly taking notes while muttering to herself.</p><p>“Hmm…  a chrysanthemum.” Yang muttered, looking at an ornate engraving of a chrysanthemum flower on an alcove wall. “This could be interesting.” She said, as she looked down at the decoration on her long coat, before pushing the engraved flower, it clicked as it sunk into the wall, there was the sound of whirring gears and a large section of the wall slowly swung outward.</p><p>“You think this is it?” Weiss said, watching the wall swing outward. </p><p>“I think so.” Yang said, as she led the group into the revealed corridor. “Neo, Blake, don’t touch anything that I don’t tell you to touch.” </p><p>"I'm getting the feeling that these regalia are very important." Sun remarked, as he followed the group.</p><p> </p><p>"That's an understatement." Weiss glancined at Neo and Blake, “are you two taking notes?” In reply Neo brandished her notebook.</p><p>"Good." Weiss said, as they entered a large room, with a Shinto shrine in the middle. "Umm.."</p><p>"This looks to be it." Yang said, as she walked towards the entrance. "Blake, you going to say something?"</p><p>“Hmm? Oh yes, the regalia. A gift from Atemerasu’s grandson to the royal family I believe.”</p><p>"Amaterasu, is the correct spelling." Yang corrected, as she picked up a lacquer box, and a silk wrapped package, before putting them gently in her pack. "And that is correct, now, where is the sword?" Yang looked around the shrine, before noticing one of the floorboards was out of place.</p><p>"Question: How the heck could a sword still be intact after so long?" Sun asked sheepishly, as he looked around.</p><p>“The same way the hundreds of tons of paper documents in these caves are untouched by the ravages of time, some form of unidentified bullshit.” Blake replied.</p><p>"Blake, help me pry this floorboard up." Yang said, as she began trying to pry the out of place floorboard up.</p><p>“Neo can you pass the crowbar?” Sliping the crowbar into the gap Blake began to lever up the floorboard, “thanks Neo.”</p><p>"Here it is. Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. Grasscutter." Yang muttered, as she held up a bundle of silk, with a handle sticking out of it. "Yes, I know it's not a katana, but that style of sword came long after this sword was created."</p><p>"So, now what?" Weiss asked, watching as Yang unwrapped the sword, and delicately lifted it up, inspecting the blade, as a fairy in a white uniform climbed out of her hair, and down into her hand, inspecting the sword. "Blake?"</p><p>Blake looked over distractedly, “Yes?”</p><p>"Now what do we do?" Weiss asked, glancing at Yang, who was gazing at the sword, seemingly entranced by it. "I think Yang might be having a religious experience, given how important that blade was to her country of birth, in her life as a shipgirl."</p><p>Neo tore a blank page out of her notebook and scrawled a note on it, ‘You should have seen Blake when we found Juuchi Yosamu.’</p><p>"You found WHAT?!" Yang yelled at the pair, glaring them down. "I sincerely hope you didn't try and use her."</p><p>Neo wrote another note, ‘We were too busy wondering where the gray-haired lady came from`</p><p>"...... A tsukigami." Yang groaned, before sighing as she put Grasscutter back on the silk that she had unwrapped it from.</p><p>"I wonder what that sword would do to a grimm." Sun mused, before getting a glare from Yang. "I was thinking out loud!"</p><p>Yang silently wrapped the sword back in the silk, and secured it to the inside of her coat, smiling as she felt the weight of the weapon. "Alright, now what do we do next? More exploring?"</p><p>Weiss nodded, “Sure, why not?”</p><p>"Lead on, Blake and Neo!" Yang said, as she stood up.</p><p>"I think we should head back." Sun said, looking around. "We do have to account for supplies."</p><p>“We have enough supplies for another day or two of exploration, ten we need to turn back.”</p><p>".... Serrice is probably worried about me isn't she." Yang remarked, before sighing. "Also, we should turn back before we reach that point with supplies, Blake."</p><p>“I think you misunderstood, we have enough supplies to last a day or two and still have a safe margin.” </p><p>"Point. So lead on then." Yang said, smiling. "Let's explore!"</p><p>Disappointingly there were no further finds as a result… this time.</p><p> -----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, adam taurus gets his head blown off. NOW READ IT!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p> </p><p>A few days later<br/>
Late at night<br/>
In the Belladonna house </p><p>Serrice’s eyes snapped open, as she woke up due to the noise of an intruder in the building. As soon as she heard the ring of a blade being drawn, she sat up in a fluid motion, grabbing her Tanto and unsheathing it, swinging her arms around, the blade of the assassin shattering against the sheath of her weapon. The sudden noise of metal shattering woke the others up, as they saw Winter hop to her feat, unsheathing her knife and bringing it up, her face shifting into an expression of anger and rage, that of a soldier with nothing to lose. </p><p>“Fuck, assassins.” Serrice said, stabbing the one that tried to kill her in the chest, pulling her blade out of him to the side, cutting his heart in half. Winter cut the throat of the one she tackled, before rushing to put some clothes on, as the others woke up. “Mister and Miss Belladonna, we need to get out of here.” </p><p>Suddenly, the echo of a grenade exploding against metal sounded throughout the town. “Oh no.” Blake said, as she grabbed Gambol Shroud and helped her friends get ready. “Adam’s done it now.” </p><p>“What’s going on?” Kali asked, her eyes wide as Serrice made sure the two assassins were dead. “Who are these two?” </p><p>“Assassins, my arrival here must have pushed Adam’s schedule forward.” Serrice said, growling. She rushed to the door, opening it a crack, to find a terrifying scene. </p><p>Her eyes widened, and she growled, as she saw members of Adam Taurus’s faction slaughtering civilians in the streets, and killing those who supported Sienna Khan. “Fuck. We need to hold on, I'm calling for the marines.” She said, taking a deep breath, and sent a message to her hull. </p><p>“Fuck this shit.” Yang growled, as she pulled her backpack over her shoulders. “Blake, you okay?”</p><p>“I have the distinct feeling that Adam is going to have a very bad day.” Weiss said, as she heard the roar of turbojets in the distance, and the crack of sonic booms.</p><p>----</p><p>Shortly earlier<br/>
In the temple</p><p> </p><p>Sienna was sitting in her throne, Qrow standing beside her as a pair of UNSC marines stood concealed in the darkness. “Hmm.. the guards who were stationed to make sure Adam didn’t escape have not reported back.” </p><p>“That’s worrying.” Qrow said, as he leaned against the throne. “And Hazel has been out of sight for too long.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Sienna cursed, standing up as the doors were slammed open. “He’s escaped.”</p><p>The person who burst into the room was revealed to not be a messenger when they suddenly unsheathed a knife and attempted to bury it in Sienna's chest. Thankfully her more naval oriented abilities (she was getting her Kongou-ness back) had started to return and the knife failed to penetrate her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not amused.” Sienna kicked the assassin in the chest, sending them flying across the room, splattering against the wall. </p><p>“Come on! Let’s get to Serrice’s hull.” Qrow said, loading his weapon, as the pair of marines stepped out of the shadows, loading their rifles as they nodded, following the pair.</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Present<br/>
In the temple</p><p>“Any and all attempts to board that monstrosity have failed, its crew have been harboring Sienna Khan and her allies, and they have been shooting any of our forces that try to board it.” Adam said, pacing back and forth. Hazel leaned against a column near him. </p><p>“Calm down, Salem will provide the assistance you asked for.” Hazel said, smiling and twirling a dust crystal in his fingers. “As promised, in exchange for your White Fang helping us.” </p><p>“Her support better arrive soon.” Adam growled, clenching his fists as he stopped pacing. “The weapons on that monstrosity are decimating us.”</p><p>“Don't worry, they won't be able to defeat what she’s sending to help you.” Hazel said, smirking.</p><p>----</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Serrice’s hull, her CIC</p><p>“Captain!” An officer said, as he ran up to the captain, saluting the half-kitsune officer, the ghostly ears poking out of the captain’s hat being evidence of that. “Sir, Serrice needs marines on the ground now. We have permission to go on the offensive.” </p><p>“Thank you Petty Officer.” The captain said, a fox-like smile spreading across his face, as seven fox tails fanned out behind him. “Let's give them a taste of what we do to traitors.” </p><p>On the flight deck, pairs of Sparrowhawks began lifting off, each pair escorting a Pelican dropship carrying marines. The captain grinned, before saying. “Turn the lights on, and let's give them a show.” </p><p>“SIR YES SIR!” The bride crew barked, as she searchlights on the exterior of the bridge clicked on, illuminating the shore, as the ship’s CIWS and anti-aircraft guns began chattering, the muzzle flashes only adding to the lightshow.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
The town of Kuno Koana</p><p>The town square was filled with fighting, and, as with all civil wars, it was bloody and vicious. Brother against brother, father against son. Members of Adam Taurus’ splinter faction slaughtered humans who had been living there peacefully, and were sympathetic to their plight, while the loyalists fought to protect the innocents.</p><p>Suddenly, the low roar of aircraft engines echoed throughout the town, as the shapes of AV-22 Sparrowhawk gunships, and D77-TC Pelican dropships flew above the town. The pelicans opened their bay doors and let their marine passengers jump out. In concert, the sparrowhawks strafed hostiles whenever it was possible to do so without causing undue risk to innocents. The chatter of rifles, the ring of swords against shields, the war cries of UNSC Marines, rang a death knell for those who would hurt the innocent.</p><p>“OORAH!” Was the cry, the rapid crack of sniper rifles neatly downing hostile commanders sounding almost mechanical in their rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>As the marines made their way to the Belladonna house, they saw Serrice cutting a bloody path through the insurrectionist forces, her blade ringing against the enemy blades. Then they saw Winter, using a pair of appropriated pistols looted from one of the many corpses that littered the ground, to gun down all before her, eyes red with a berserk rage. Radovan and his team rushed to their aid, the marines with them moving in to surround and protect the Belladonna family. </p><p>The sudden roar of a Grimm rang through the air and a monstrous sea serpent like grimm flew over the town, the attention of the SAM launchers on Serrice’s hull firmly focused on it, the missiles blowing chunks out of it with each impact sent it crashing to the ground. </p><p>-------</p><p>“Holy shit.” Sun’s eyes widened as he watched the running battle that was tearing it’s way across Menagerie. </p><p>“Shut it kid, we need to get out of here.” Radovan said, pointing a finger towards the waiting pelican, the others had already onboard. “We can fight once we get back to the ship.” </p><p>“Fine.” Sun jumped into the passenger bay of the dropship. As it lifted off and flew towards Serrice’s steel hull, its engines kicked up dust. Iit landed on one of the landing pads, and people began offloading and getting into cover. </p><p>Serrice manifested her avatar on the side of the deck facing the docks, her eyes glowing red with rage. “AND THIS IS WHY THE HUMANS ARE AFRAID! THINGS LIKE THIS IS WHY THEY TREAT YOU LIKE SECOND CLASS CITIZENS!” She roared, her frustration with the lack of common sense that led to this civil war finally coming to a boil. “I AM NEITHER HUMAN NOR FAUNUS! I AM AN ABYSSAL! I AM THE LAST ABYSSAL!” She screamed, her foghorn blasting her cries across the island. “AND I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE TREATED LIKE SHIT! BUT THAT SHOULD NOT DRIVE YOU TO DESTROY CITIES! TO CAUSE THE GRIMM TO WIPE OUT NATIONS! AND YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF!” She yelled in rage, as the guns of her hull began turning to face the assembled insurrectionists, her outfit beginning to change and shift into a dress, and a grey metallic crown adorned with red jewels.</p><p>Serrice growled in anger, her eyes narrowing, as Hazel stepped forwards on to the docks. He grinned, grabbed a handful of dust crystals, slamming them into his arms, before roaring in rage, and growling at the assembled marines on the carrier. “WHEN I GET UP THERE, AFTER I RIP MISS WHITE-HAIR’S HEAD OFF! I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND THEN OFFER BOTH TO SALEM!” </p><p>Serrice scowled, her glare that of a mother bear who was protecting her cubs, as her deck gun finally turned into position, Adam Taurus having fled, with Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Neo chasing after him into the distance. “Well then, an admission of conspiracy to commit regicide.” Radovan said, cackling maniacally as he loaded his rifle. </p><p>“By UNSC law, you are hereby sentenced to death.” Serrice evenly stated, her voice cold enough to freeze the ocean, as the clank of a pair of 1m APFSDS shells being loaded into her deck gun, rang out. “FIRE!” she roared, the blast of the coilgun turret making everyone wince, as the pair of armor piercing fin stabilized discarding sabot rounds slammed straight into Hazel, spearing him to the ground. “FIRE!” She roared again, her marines filling the immobilized man with bullet holes, killing him for good. “Hold fire.” She said, before falling to her knees in exhaustion, Winter rushing over to her side.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Winter asked, holding Serrice’s hand as her crew began helping the civilians that had taken shelter below deck get out and back onto the shore, her marines securing a perimeter as her aircraft began search and rescue operations. </p><p>“I’m fine.. Just exhausted. I hope that the kids can catch Adam.” Serrice said, catching her breath, before smiling. “I also have a squadron of wombats following them.” </p><p>----</p><p>Meanwhile.<br/>
In the jungle. </p><p>“GET BACK HERE!” Yang roared, as she rushed through the jungle, following Adam’s trail, her friends close on her heels. “I HAVE A 16 INCH SHELL WITH YOUR NAME ON IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!” She roared, channeling her nature into the cry.</p><p>Blake scouted ahead, flitting from tree to tree, “Adam is dead, and this time I will make sure,” she muttered to herself.</p><p>Suddenly, the roar of turbo-jets sounded out throughout the air, as a squadron of wombat drones buzzed the treetops, their searchlights helping the chase. “Hopefully we can catch him, we don't want to be bogged down in a Vietnam of our own,” Weiss sighed, recalling her history classes. “Ah fuck it! YANG! BLOW US A HOLE!” She roared, smirking at the smile spreading across Yang’s face. </p><p>“DON’T MIND IF I DO!” Yang yelled, loading her gauntlet, and firing, each shot sending a 16 inch, high explosive shell flying into the forest, clearing a path, and holes in the tree cover. “HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!” She roared, laughing maniacally.</p><p> </p><p>Blake’s voice drifted out of the smoke and debris, “Watch your damned fire!”</p><p>“Maidens, was she like this before the moon shattered?” Sun asked Weiss, running alongside her. </p><p>“No, she was much calmer, this must be Yang’s personality blending with Nagato’s.” Weiss said, shrugging. “The adrenaline rush of combat probably amplifies the effect.” </p><p>“Wow.” Sun said, Neo nodded in agreement. “I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of-ACK!” he was cut off by Adam Taurus ambushing them, and swinging his sword at Weiss. </p><p>“DIE!” He yelled, his sword clanging against Weiss’s, as she parried expertly. “I will take pleasure in killing a Schnee, maybe then Blake will take me back.” </p><p>“It’s bold of you to assume that I ever viewed you with anything other than disdain,” Blake’s words were punctuated by a pair of lightning dust grenades arcing out of the shadows.</p><p>Neo signed rapidly with one hand as she waited for the lightning to die down. </p><p>Weiss mentally translated Neo’s words,“Jesus Christ Neo, that's a bit much. I’m gonna be polite and not translate that.” She ducked under a swing from Adam, and grinned as Blake pounced from a tree, using Gambol Shroud to shatter what remained Adam's aura. </p><p> </p><p>“SURPRISE TERRORIST MOTHERFUCKER!” Yang roared, throwing a super-charged punch with the kinetic force of a 16 inch shell, firing her gauntlets as she did so, the punch knocking him back, before his head was blown off in a spray of blood and gore by a pair of san-shiki shells. And the rounds exploded into a fireball, after sailing deep into the forest. “That's what you get.” Yang spat, kicking the burning corpse of Adam Taurus. </p><p>Neo pouted, putting her weapon away and beginning to sign, with Blake translating. She translated, blushing heavily, “I wanted to show him why one does not lay claim to my Blake.” </p><p>Yang sighed, pinching the brow of her nose, muttering, “Fucking Yanderes.” Neo looked at Yang confused. “I forgot how much recoil those have.” Yang said, trying to change the topic, as she winced, her arms stiff and sore. “Fuck.” </p><p>Neo noticed that her clothes were covered in blood, and cursed, before she began signing again. Blake shook her head, an amused smile on her face, as she translated. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to get blood out of good white clothes?” She chuckled, and hugged Neo, “come on, let's get back to the ship.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Later<br/>
Back on the flight deck</p><p>“Kami, Serrice...” Qrow said, watching Pelicans and Sparrowhawks drop water onto the burning forest. “You really aren't gonna let up are you?” </p><p>“No, I'm not. Honestly Qrow? I’m tired of the way things are currently on Remnant. I’m going to drag this world out of the stagnancy, kicking and screaming if I have to. My plan starts with my kingdom, once I establish it.” Serrice said, sighing and leaning against a crate, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. “I plan to help return, at least one city, to the heights of achievement that humanity had reached.” </p><p>“Serrice, we’re tired of it too. And you have our support, we know you will make sure that there is equality in your territory.” Sienna said, smiling and putting her hand on Serrice’s shoulder. “We are with you. And we will do our best to help. Just… try and cut down on the collateral?” </p><p>“I’ll try, I’ll try.” Serrice said, smiling and relaxing, her goal determined. “Our next stop is Haven Academy in Mistral to check on Ruby and JNPR.” </p><p>“I’m coming with. She is my niece.” Qrow said, smiling. “We shouldn't take your hull there, I advise not going in loud. They won't take it well.” </p><p>“Alright, so airship or walking it is.” Winter said, having just returned, with Yang, Neo, Blake, Weiss, and Sun following behind her. “I vote airship to the coast, then we take an IFV.” </p><p>“That’ll work.” Serrice said, grinning. “I can keep it at full size for long enough.” </p><p>“Good luck, and may the Kami bless you.” Sienna said, smiling and hugging Qrow, before shaking the hands of the others. </p><p>-------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------</p><p>Meanwhile, a few weeks later. <br/>A small town, the continent of Mistral </p><p>“We can’t thank you enough!” The leader of the town said, smiling as he welcomed Ruby and JNPR back from their grimm-killing expedition. </p><p>“The previously agreed upon payment will be sufficient.” Ren smiled, watching as Jaune and Pyrrha held hands. </p><p>“Alright, well, the next town over should have an airship, since you’re looking to head to Mistral. We haven’t heard from it recently though.” The town chief said, smiling. “Oh, the town armorer said that he finished the thing you asked him to make for you.” He said, nodding to Jaune and Ruby. </p><p>“Alright! Thanks!” Ruby said, leading her friends over to the armorer. “How are you holding up Pyrrha?” </p><p>“Fine Ruby. Just… that woman… She scares me, my semblance acts like she’s metal, but she’s a person.” Pyrrha said, remembering what Serrice did to help defend Beacon. Jaune gripped Pyrrha’s hand tightly, comforting her. </p><p>“Pyrrha, I will explain exactly what she is once we’re out of town.” Ruby said, walking up to the armorer, and smiling, before asking him. “You said that you finished the upgrades?” </p><p>The armorer nodded, and pulled out a small pistol, which shifted into a dagger at the touch of a button. “Here is your new weapon Miss Rose, the blade you gave me was very high quality, and it was a bit of a challenge to give it a form shift.” </p><p>Ruby smiled, and put the pistol into a holster on her hip. Jaune smiled and stepped forward, holding his hands out as the armorer handed him a short-barreled bullpup rifle, and an empty sheath. “Here is yours, Mister Arc, your blade now can convert into a rifle at the touch of a button, and your shield has been improved and it can also be used as a cover for your usual blade, in order to have a broader and larger blade, if needed. The metal you provided was very unique and was a welcome challenge to work with.” The armorer said, smiling as Jaune shifted his weapon’s form into a sword, and sheathed his blade. </p><p>“Thank you!” Ruby said, smiling and waving to the armorer, as she and her team began traveling along the road. </p><p>-----</p><p>Later<br/>On the wild paths </p><p>“Ruby, you said that you would explain what exactly Serrice is?” Pyrrha said, smiling as she watched Jaune heft his weapon and get used to carrying it as a rifle out of the corner of her eye. </p><p>“Alright, Pyrrha, you remember Professor Visegrad’s classes? The lessons about the sea spirits?” Ruby said, smiling. “Well, Serrice is the sea spirit that fell, but the legend never told the full story. And Serrice didn't die when she fell, she just… changed, her appearance shifted, to the one you have seen. But she stayed loyal to humanity, and kept defending it. After the war against the Abyssals, which is what she calls ‘the Grimm Abyss’ by the way, ended, she married Nagato, who is reincarnated in Yang, as well as Winter’s first reincarnation, and the lone spirit of the Grimm Abyss that switched sides and fell in love with her. Over the 2000 years between the end of that war and the moon shattering, Winter died, and when the moon shattered, the Abyssal that married Serrice, as well as Nagato, sacrificed themselves along with all the other sea spirits to keep humanity from going extinct, Nagato’s soul splitting into four shards.” </p><p>“The power of the Maidens?” Pyrrha asked, her eyes wide. “So that means….” </p><p>“Yes, but, Pyrrha, the soul shards are returning to their rightful owner, Yang, the powers are going to keep being passed down the way they always have, unless they decide to go with the shards.” Ruby said, patting Pyrrha on the shoulder, trying to remember what Yang and Serrice had told her. “Her… sort of semblance? Is the fact that she is not merely the spirit of the ship she shares the name of, she IS the ship, so that weird interaction, that was your power partially interacting with the fact that to her, her skin is her all metal hull.” </p><p>“Wow..” Pyrrha said, her eyes wide. Nora smiled and giggled. </p><p>“She makes really good pancakes as well! And has so many explosives!” Nora said, smiling as she hefted her hammer and kept walking. </p><p>Ren sighed, before nodding in agreement. “She seems like someone who has been through a lot.” he said, looking at Jaune. </p><p>“So anyways, let's get to the next town.” Jaune said, transforming his rifle into its sword form and sheathing it. “Any idea what to do after that?” </p><p>“We see if it has an airship.” Ruby said, smiling, as she continued walking. “Let's hope it doesn't rain.” </p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile <br/>Salem’s fortress of DOOM (trademark pending)</p><p>“Tyrian, have we heard back from Hazel yet?” Salem asked, sitting on the throne. </p><p>“No, the last thing we heard was him reporting that a large all metal warship had anchored at Menagerie, my queen.” Tyrian said, a maniac grin on his face. </p><p>Salem scowled, clasping her hands together. “Tyrian, I want you to go hunt down the girl who escaped Cinder and bring her back to me.” </p><p>“Yes my queen.” Tyrian said, as he left the room. </p><p>“Your move, my former teacher.” Salem said, walking over to a chessboard and knocking out a pawn with a knight, the pawn in the shape of Pyrrha being taken off the board. “But I still have an ace up my sleeve.”</p><p>----------</p><p>In Mistral <br/>On the road to Haven Academy</p><p>“Yang, do you know if your mother is in the area?” Radovan asked, slamming a magazine home as the 8X8 IFV they were riding in rumbled down the rocky path, the cobblestones causing it to rumble. </p><p>“No idea, but she’s a bandit chief, and if Serrice’s hunch is right, she’s the Spring Maiden.” Yang said, sighing. </p><p>“Well shit, that just means we don't have to worry about not killing her. No offense meant, but in this sort of environment, bandits are bad for the good of humanity.” Embla said, sighing. “Besides, if we do encounter her, it means we’re one step closer to having your old capabilities back.” </p><p>“Yeah, kid, she’s been wanting to talk to me for a while, so I might end up heading off to a bar in the next town we pass through to have a talk.” Qrow said, sighing. </p><p>“Old friend, don't worry, we’ll catch up to them, and make sure they’re safe.” Serrice said, sighing and patting her old friend on the shoulder. </p><p>“Everyone out, the town is in ruins.” Winter said from the driver’s seat, bringing the vehicle to a halt as everyone filed out, their weapons at the ready. </p><p>“What?” Weiss asked, crouching down to look at the prints in the dirt. “Ruby’s been through here.” </p><p>“Well good, that means we’re close.” Blake said, smiling, before her eyes widened as Neo pointed to a set of grimm tracks. </p><p>“Oh no.” Blake said as she inspected the tracks, “we’ve got Grimm.” </p><p>“Shit.” Radovan said, instructing his team to fan out. “Any idea what type?” </p><p>“No clue, I've never seen these tracks before.” Blake said as her ears twitched and she stood up. “But it’s heading through the forest, we should get to the next town and settle in for the night.” </p><p>“Agreed.” Winter said, as she climbed back into the driver’s seat. “Everyone in, I don't want to see how this vehicle’s armor stands up to Nevermore strikes.” </p><p>-------</p><p>Later, in a village inn. </p><p>Qrow sighed, drinking his whiskey, as he waited for Raven to show up, smiling to himself as he spotted the glint of a sniper scope through the window. </p><p>“The lady upstairs wanted to talk to you.” the waitress said, putting a glass down on the table in front of him. “And she wanted me to give you this.” </p><p>“Alright.” Qrow said, groaning as he began heading upstairs. </p><p>“Hello, brother.” Raven said as Qrow sat down. “What brings you to Mistral?” </p><p>“Looking for my niece.” Qrow said, sipping his drink. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“I wanted to know exactly what happened at Beacon, the feed showed a horned woman, with a very big gun fighting the grimm.” Raven hissed, glaring at Qrow. </p><p>“Before I answer that, tell me, did you attack the village before this one.” Qrow said, sighing. “Tell me the truth.” </p><p>“It is my way of life.” Raven said, scowling and leaning back. “Now tell me.” </p><p>“Her name is Serrice, and she has a bone to pick with you dear sister.” Qrow said, as the high pitched crack of a SRS99-AM sniper rifle sounded out, the modified round slammed into Raven's head, knocking her out. </p><p>“And I am glad to help.” Qrow said, lifting his sister up over his shoulder and walking out. He handed a handful of cash to the waitress as he grabbed his sister’s weapon. “Here, a tip.” </p><p>------</p><p>Later that night<br/>On the outskirts of town </p><p>Raven woke up, her head pounding with a headache, as she saw a group of three heavily armed soldiers, along with Serrice, Yang, Neo, Qrow, Weiss, Blake, and Winter staring at her. “Who the fuck are you?” She hissed, glaring at Serrice. </p><p>“Just a friend of your daughter, who is very, very pissed that you abandoned her.” Serrice said, before letting Yang step forward. </p><p>“Mother, why did you abandon me?” Yang said, sitting down next to the imprisoned and dis-armed Raven. “Why.. dammit I can't do this. Why the fuck do you look more like me than I do?” Yang said, scowling as she glared at her mother. </p><p>“What.” Raven said, her eyes widening at the sudden shift in tone. “Who are you.”</p><p>“You are not my mother. You are just the woman that birthed me. You have been raiding towns, attracting the grimm.” Yang monotoned, her fists clenching. “And you have something of mine, the power of the spring maiden, I am Yang Xiao-Long, formerly the Battleship Nagato of the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force. And I want my guns back.” She growled, gripping her birth-mother’s arm. </p><p>Raven’s eyes widened, as her aura glowed a light green, and part of it began to siphon of, splitting into a light green ball that was subsequently absorbed into Yang’s aura, a ghostly shape of her old rigging beginning to flicker in and out of existence around her, her 16 inch guns now added to it. </p><p>“Wh-what did you do?” Raven asked, afraid of what her daughter was. </p><p>“I reclaimed my power. But your fate is still up to me.” Yang said, before untying Raven. “I will let you live, but on the condition, that you never, ever, attack another town again. If you do so, I will pound your tribe into dust, and salt the earth so that nothing shall grow.” </p><p>Raven nodded vigorously, before using her semblance and running through the portal, grabbing her weapons on the way.</p><p>“You are more merciful than I can afford to be.” Serrice said, hugging Yang and letting her rest her head in her chest. “You sure it won’t come back to bite us?”</p><p>“I am sure.” Yang said, calming her wife. “I’m sure. Now let's get some sleep.”</p><p>------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------</p><p>A few days later<br/>In a ruined village</p><p>“Ren, you okay?” Jaune asked, gripping Ren on the shoulder, worried for his friend, as he had fallen to his knees as they walked into the town. </p><p>“This… this was my home.” Ren said, looking at the ground as Ruby hugged him.</p><p>“Shh it's okay.” Nora said, hugging her friend. “We’re fine. It’s not here.” </p><p>“This is as good a spot as any to camp for the night, at least the inn is intact.” Pyrrha said, pointing to the barely touched inn. </p><p>“Well, that's good. Come on.” Jaune said, leading his friends to the inn “It’s gonna get dark soon.” </p><p>“Yeah, it is.” Ren said, as they walked into the old building. </p><p>“Hey, anyone else hear that?” Jaune said, looking out the window, as he had heard a strange screech. </p><p>“Oh no.” Ren said, his eyes widening. </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, on the road </p><p>“What was that.” Weiss said, her eyes widening as the muffled screech sounded out. </p><p>“BORIS! ON THE AUTOCANNON!” Radovan roared, as his teammate rushed to man the turret of the 8x8, the whirr of the turret turning filling the air. </p><p>“Anyone else get the feeling that Ruby and JNPR might be in trouble?” Neo signed, with blake translating. </p><p>“Me too kid, me too.” Embla answered, making sure her weapons were ready.</p><p>-----</p><p>In the town </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!” Jaune yelled, firing his rifle at the grimm as he and Pyrrha ran circles around it, the long stretchy arms of the beast slamming Ren and Nora into the sides of buildings. </p><p>“It's the Grimm that attacked Ren’s village!” Nora said, groaning as she got up off the ground. “It's tough!” </p><p>“Then we need to take it out with a lot of firepower.” Ruby said, peppering the head of the grimm with her rifle. “Nora! Hit it with grenades!” </p><p>Nora nodded, and began firing grenades at the grimm, having shifted her hammer into its grenade launcher form. “A grenade for you, and you, ooh! And another grenade for you!” </p><p>The grenades peppered the Nuckelavee with explosions, it screamed and charged Ren, the impact sending him skidding across the plaza, his weapons landing next to him. </p><p>“How tough is this!” Pyrrha exclaimed, skidding backwards as one of the long arms of the grimm impacted her shield. “Jaune! Railgun?” </p><p>“On it!” Jaune nodded, before tossing a small metal spike at the Nuckelavee, Pyrrha used her semblance to accelerate the spike to high speeds, causing it to impact with the force of a cannon shell. </p><p>The cloud of dust kicked up by the impact parted, revealing the grimm charging at Pyrrha, before the team heard the sound of an engine in the distance. “What the fuck is that?” Jaune asked, as he tackled Pyrrha out of the way, letting the grimm impact the ruined building. </p><p>Suddenly, the squealing of tires pierced the air, as a large dark green vehicle drifted into the large plaza, muffled music coming out of the hatch, as the turret on the roof began to bark, a stream of large autocannon shells flying towards the grimm. </p><p>The nuckelavee roared, the exploding shells barely scratching its hide, as the armored vehicle began circling, the rear doors opened, as Yang, Blake, Neo, and Weiss jumped out, landing next to their friends. “Miss us?” Yang snarked, grinning as she helped Ruby up. </p><p>Neo’s eyes widened, as she ducked beneath one of the grimm’s attempts at taking out the 8x8, she rapidly began signing, Weiss translating for her. “So, any plans? Because that thing should be dead, it’s being shot at with HEAT shells.” </p><p> </p><p>Blake stared at the grimm in shocked horror, “Shit, shit, shit! It’s a fucking Nuckalvee! How the fuck is it this far inland!?”</p><p>“We need to immobilize its arms.” Jaune said, before turning to His team. “Ren, you wait until we’ve gotten it unable to move, Nora, you take care of the horse bit, Ruby, Pyrrha, we’ll pin it’s arms.” </p><p>“Sounds like it’ll work, where do we come in?” Weiss asked, shooting at the grimm’s head. </p><p>“You keep it distracted.” Jaune said, readying his sword. “Lets go!” </p><p>The group nodded, with Weiss relaying the plan to Winter, who was driving the 8x8, while Serrice manned the gun, as the Helljumpers had returned to their fairy form, so Serrice could focus on keeping the vehicle manifested. “Good plan, we’ll help distract it.” Winter said, switching the track of the music player in the vehicle to a more appropriate tune. </p><p>As the nuckelavee began trying to take out the group distracting it, Pyrrha and Jaune used their weapons to help pin it’s arms, Ruby slamming her scythe into its left arm, as Pyrrha and Jaune took care of it’s right. </p><p>“Hello!” Nora taunted, before slamming her hammer down onto the horse-like head of the grimm, the sickening snap of it’s neck signaling success. </p><p>Ren began rushing the grimm, swift strikes from his SMGs attached blades disarming the grimm, before he beheaded it, muttering, “For my family.” As he did so.</p><p>As the Grimm began to dissipate, winter brought the 8x8 to a halt, Serrice and Winter jumping out, Qrow following them as the vehicle disappeared, Serrice leaning on Winter for support. “Good work.” Winter opined, smiling happily as Qrow hugged Ruby. </p><p>“Thanks, sis.” Weiss said, smiling as she watched her team leader and Qrow hug each other. </p><p>“Good news, we managed to convince my sister to give up the Spring Maiden powers, Yang has control of them now.” Qrow said, sitting down on the steps of one of the destroyed houses. “Bad news, Salem had a minion supporting Adam Taurus, so she might have one here.”</p><p>“Could Cinder be on her way here?” Pyrrha asked, tilting her head as she leaned against Jaune. </p><p>“Don't know, she might be, but if she is, she’s going to be in for a nasty surprise.” Winter said, sighing. “But we should probably stay here, someone probably saw the smoke.” </p><p>“Yeah, so, now we wait.” Serrice said, as she pulled a uniform cap over her horns, concealing them.</p><p>Blake took a deep breath to steady her nerves before speaking, “so, why are we not dead? The Nuckalavee should have been much more dangerous.”</p><p>“Because that was not a true Nuckelavee.” Winter said, grimacing. “If it was, we would have needed Serrice to blast it with her deck gun, as there isn’t any freshwater near here in high enough amounts to be effective.” </p><p>---------</p><p>Meanwhile <br/>On a train to Haven Academy </p><p>Oscar looked out the window, thinking at his unwanted companion in his head, a man named Ozpin. ‘So, what can you tell me about your acquaintances?’ Oscar thought at Ozpin.</p><p>‘Well, the main one you need to talk to is Serrice, she has a similar goal to mine, but she is old, very old, and has sworn an oath to protect humanity and the faunus.’ Ozpin replied, smiling. ‘But, Qrow has my cane, so you might want to ask him first.’</p><p>‘Where could I find him?’ Oscar thought, looking at a poster on the wall. </p><p>‘Try a bar, or if that fails, a hotel.’ Ozpin thought back, before remarking. ‘And try not to put your foot in your mouth.’</p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later<br/>Haven Academy, Kingdom of Mistral </p><p>“Nobody’s been out there for years, good thing we found you.” One of the airship crew said, smiling at Jaune, as the airship landed, the group getting out. </p><p>“Thanks for the ride.” Jaune said, smiling back to the airship crew as he, the rest of JNPR, RWBY, Neo, Winter, Qrow, and Serrice began heading into town, searching for a hotel to stay the night in. </p><p>“You’re welcome!” The airship crewman said, waving off to the group. “Strange bunch,” he mused, watching them walk off.</p><p>------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>